Cherry Blossoms Bloom Every Spring
by Campino
Summary: The sequel to Sakura Falls. Lot's of s+s. Can Sakura turn her life around and successfully raise her family? Can she survive as an adult? And most importantly, what evil is after her child? *WEDDING CHAPTER (7) UP*
1. A Future

****

Cherry Blossoms Bloom Every Spring

By: Sorano

Chapter One

Disclaimer: CCS does not belong to me. It belongs to Kodansha and the extremely talented CLAMP.

A/N: The sequel is finally here! I'll try my best to make it good, minna! 

* * *

Sakura gazed into the mirror. _Who am I? What's happened to me? _She looked so different now. She had cut her hair back to it's length from when she was a child, but it had lost it's glow. Her eyes were rimmed with dark circles and her face was pale. _I look like I'm half- dead. Is my life ruined forever?_

The pregnancy was tough and was taking it's toil on Sakura. After spending years dieting, on the verge on anorexia, she gained all her weight back in a couple months. She couldn't help it; she was so hungry all the time. Her friends reassured her she wasn't fat, but she couldn't help but feel gross. What she'd do to have her slim figure back.

Sakuru tried on yet another dress, one of her own and not the silly things her best friend used to make for her. A slim black thing, she couldn't even fit in over her shoulders. Depressed, she threw it on her bed with the ever growing pile. Tonight was Syaoran's seventeenth birthday party, a very important occaision because the Li elders and Li Yelan would be there.

"Please don't make me go," Sakura begged of her seven year boyfriend. "Look at me. Look at my stomach." "Sakura-chan. It's my birthday. It's very important to me that you go. I think you look great." "You're only saying that because I'm your girlfriend," Sakura pouted. "No, you look fine." "People make fun of me. Either for being fat, or for being pregnant." "Nobody could ever make fun of you, Sakura-chan. Everyone loves you. And if they ever think of hurting you I'll…" 

"How did Okaasan do it?" Sakura mused, trying to fit into a red sequined mini-dress this time. "She didn't stop modeling until a week before I was born. She doesn't look the least bit fat in any pictures during that time. Oh, 'kaasan, I could use your help right now. I don't know what I'm going to do." A wave of sadness rolled over Sakura. It would've been nice to have her mother around for all this. Someone who truly knew what she was going through and could comfort her.

"So…how do I look, Kero-chan?" Sakura posed for the little yellow creature sitting behind her on the bed. 

Kero forced a smile." Great. Go have fun, Sakura-chan."

Sighing, Sakura grabbed her purse and left. What she had on now would have to do.

"Bye, Otousan!" Sakura called over her shoulder as she passed the living room. Fujitaka looked up from the game on TV. "Bye, Sakura-chan. Have a good time." Fujitaka was still upset about Sakura being pregnant and her past lifestyle, but he was getting over it. Just the other day he went shopping with Sakura to pick out baby clothes. 

Sakura was glad he didn't disown her. She had heard of some fathers doing that, even if the girl had got raped or something. Some of her old friends had just been dumped out in the streets, their parents thought they were 'dirty'. Maybe that's how the girls got so screwed up. Sakura smiled softly to herself. _I'm glad Otousan is so sweet and loves me._

Tomoyo gave her a frown as Sakura sat in the backseat of her private limousine. "Are you really going to be okay for this? I mean, it's less than a month until your little baby is born. Should you be out partying?"

"It's my boyfriend's birthday, Tomoyo-chan. I have an obligation to go. I want to see him become Head Li.

"Oi, can I be the god mother, Sakura? Please?" 

"I guess so. Yukito-san is being the god father, if that's alright with you."

"Of course it is. Do you know what you're going to name it?"

"I haven't really thought of it. I don't even know if it's a boy or girl." 

"How abo-" 

"You know what, Tomoyo? Let's talk about something else, okay?"

Though she would never admit it, Sakura was getting a little tired of talking about the baby. She shouldn't have to deal with this stuff. Sure it was exciting for her friends, but they weren't having a baby at seventeen. She winced at the hurt look on Tomoyo's face. _Oh, it's not her fault. I can't be so cold to Tomoyo._

"Sure. What _would _you like to talk about? We haven't had a good talk in a long time."

"Anything." Sakura pressed her head against the cold window. She had a splitting headache all of a sudden. 

"Oi, Sakura-chan? Daijoubu? Do you want to go home?"

"Iie!" Sakura snapped, harsher than she had intended. "I really wish everyone would stop asking me that. Ara, Tomoyo-chan! Gomen nasai, it's ok. I'm okay." 

Tomoyo shrugged and looked out the window. "We're here." The driver let them out, saying Sonomi requested the 'ladies' home by midnight. Sakura complained at this, while Tomoyo commented Sakura needed her sleep.

The party was held in the grand banquet hall of a ritzy hotel and wasn't quite what everyone was expecting for a teenage boy's party. It was far different than the sort of parties Sakura had gotten used to over the past couple years. To start, there was no couples making out on the lawn, nor drugs. A lot of Syaoran's relatives had come down from Hong Kong because they were going to make Syaoran head of the Li Clan that night. Some of their classmates had come as well, but it really was a small guest list.

What surprised Sakura the most was how formal it was. There was no loud music booming from a boombox stashed underneath a million boxes of pizza, rather an elderly Li playing classical pieces at the grand piano. 

The windows were drawn and candles and chandalibras lighted the large ballroom. There was fine furniture laid around the perimeter of the room, and a large banquet table was in the far end of the room.

"Wow…" was all that Sakura could say. "This is a lot different than I expected. I mean, this is a seventeen year old boy's birthday party?"

"The Li's are rich," Tomoyo reminded her awe-struck friend. "And this is an important occasion. They want to make a good impression."

Instead of the mobbing drunk crowds Sakura was used to, or even noisy school dances, about fifty elegant people milled around- socially, sipping wine,_ waltzing_.

An older man, with a mustache and graying hair, dressed in an expensive tux, approached them. "And you are?" He asked with my curiosity, holding up his wineglass.

"Kinomoto Sakura," the girl replied confidently. "Is Syaoran-kun around?" 

The man smiled in a way that gave Sakura the creeps. 

"Oh, he's around, _Sakura_." He tapped his finger against the glass thoughtfully. "Oh, yes. The Clow mistress. Syaoran has told us so much about you. You're just as beautiful as he said." Sakura blushed. "He is _quite_ fond of you, our Syaoran." He peeked above the girls' heads and smiled. "If you'll excuse me, it was wonderful meeting you girls," he murmured and headed away from them.

"I don't think I like him," Sakura announced once he dissapered from their view . 

"How can you say that, Sakura? You don't know him." 

"I just…he doesn't seem very nice. I get the feeling he didn't mean a single word he said, you know? He seemed rather hostile…" 

Tomoyo laughed and grabbed her friend's arm. "Come on. Let's go find your boyfriend and get you too dancing." 

They found Syaoran trapped in a corner with bunch of his relatives. It appeared they had been bugging him all evening, and he was more than glad to see them. "Thank God!" was his greeting to them as he glared his relatives away. 

"What you all talking about?" Sakura asked bluntly. "I'm sure you're relatives just wanted to see you because you've been here such a long time."

"It's alright," Syaoran reassured her with a heavy sigh. "They were telling me about my 'duty' and all that. I have to make a speech at dinner tonight and I have to pick my…" 

Sakura's ears perked up at this. "Pick your what?" 

Syaoran blushed; something they were all used to seeing by now. "Uh, nothing. Want some cake, Sakura-chan?"

"Iie, arigato."

"Please stop worrying about your weight, Sakura-chan. A little piece of cake isn't going to hurt you."

"I'm not very hungry."

"Nani? You're always hungry? Daijoubu?" Now it was Syaoran's turn to play up the ignorant one.

"Hai, I want to be able to eat that delicious dinner."

"In that case, would you rather dance?" Syaoran extended his hand to Sakura, feeling a little foolish. 

"Say 'pretty please."

Syaoran rolled his eyes at Tomoyo and she grinned, glad to be witnessing a 'moment' and wishing she had her camera with her. "You know, Sakura-chan, you shouldn't be so arrogant. I just must ask someone else."

"Who else would you ask, koishii? You know I'm the only one in the room who can stand to be with you!" Sakura was giggling and she knew Syaoran wouldn't be offended.

"Ara, Sakura-chan, I'll have you know I have received over twenty invitations to dance by charming young girls tonight and I turned each and every one of them down so I could be with you and only you."

"Ara, Syaoran-kun! Honto?" Sakura threw her arms around him, then on a second thought, stepped back. "Beg. I know you love me more than anyone else in the room." 

Syaoran sighed and got down on his knees. How could a _girl _make him do this? Why was he even doing as she said? He shouldn't need to listen to her. She should be lis…. "Oh, fair Lady Cherry Blossom, would you be so kind as to-" He stopped when a large shadow appeared over him. His face darkened and turned cold when it met the only one he feared.

"Syaoran, what are you doing down there?" The Chinese woman's voice was sharp. "Get up immediately. You're _royalty _here. And who is this ridiculous girl?" Sakura bristled as the woman scanned her up and down, eyes resting on her belly. She was a tall, frightful woman and imiditated everyone, even her son.

Syaoran stood up and glared at his mother. "Okaasan, this is Kinomoto Sakura. My _girlfriend. _She's my guest so you are required to treat her with respect. She's also the Card Mistress." Sakura didn't like the way Syaoran was dropping her title, but it seemed to work.

A cold smile slid onto Syaoran's mother's face. "What an_ honor_ to meet you, Kinomoto-san." 

"And you Li-san," Sakura mumbled, wondering if she was supposed to bow or something. There was something about this woman that made her feel inferior. 

"I'm Yelan Li, the head of the Li Clan. What a charming little girl," Yelan said under her breath. "It's a shame about Mei-ling, isn't it dear?" 

Sakura nodded, not liking the glint in Yelan's eyes. It seemed she was trying to imply something there that just was not right. 

"Maybe you'll do. It'll be nice to have to the Cards back in the family." 

"Okaasan, _please,_" Syaoran mumbled, face getting hot with embarassment. Yelan glared at her son and stalked away.

"Don't mind her, Sakura-chan," Syaoran took his girlfriend's arm and led her out onto the dance floor. "She really wanted me to marry Mei-lnig. She…wants to keep the bloodline pure. You can understand that, ne? It's about tradition and honor. She really isn't so bad, you know."

Sakura smiled at Syaoran. "It's alright. I understand." 

__

No, you don't. Please stop pretending everything is okay.

They waltzed about for a while, Syaoran teaching Sakura and revealing his graceful side. Sakura was on cloud nine, at least until she noticed Tomoyo sitting all by herself by the wall. She looked so sad and wistful. Almost envious. "Syaoran-kun, Tomoyo is all alone. Isn't there someone who can dance with her? Maybe one of your younger relatives." 

"Gomen, Sakura. Everyone here is pretty old. Except for my sisters, but I think you were meaning of a different gender." 

"Let's stop then. I'm getting a headache anyway."

"I've got to talk with the elders for a while. You go talk to your friend, and we can dance later." 

* * *

The music stopped just when Sakura was starting to decide she liked classical music. People began to move towards the table where a great feast had been laid out. "Where do you think we sit, Tomoyo-chan?"

"You may sit over there, Daidouji-san," a crisp voice said. "At the far end." _Are we going to be separated? _"Syaoran had requested Kinomoto-san sit next to him at the head. Only _important _people may sit there." The lady gave a thin lipped smile. "So try to act accordingly."

A new rage filled Sakura, one of the rare times she felt hatred. How dare someone say her friend was no important?_ Do they not know who Tomoyo-chan is? _Sakura put on her happy face and sat where she was directed. Syaoran joined her soon after and the feast began.

Looking down at her meal, Sakura felt slightly sick. _How can these people eat so much? _There was a mixture of Chinese and Japanese food, a lot of it Sakura didn't even recognise. It was obviously very fancy. In her head, she took up her old habit of counting up the calories. And fats. This stuff must be loaded with fat.

Her stomach lurched and she put down her chopstick, which held some type of rice. The meal was so good, but she couldn't eat any.

"Sakura-chan,daijoubu?" Syaoran's voice seemed far away. He hadn't spoken to her much during the meal but he was quick to notice her ill shade. Sakura blushed when she realised the whole table was looking at them. Did these people hear everything? "I'm fine," she picked up her chopstick again. 

As unnerveningly silent as these people were, conversation soon picked up and Sakura was able to talk with some interesting folks around her.

"I'm a little nervous," Syaoran admitted to her, looking for her reassurance, something Sakura wished he would do more often. "What should I say in my speech?" 

"You mean they didn't tell you?" 

"Not really. Just to say a bunch of shit about duty and honour." He gave a little laugh. "I'm not sure they know a thing about what honour is. After all we've been through I think I can safely say we have different opinions on valour."

Sakura reached for his hand. "You know best of all. Be honest and tell them what tradition and such means to you"

"Sakura-chan, now that Mei-ling's gone… I…er, well, um, I gotta… see I need to announce who, I…intend to marry."

"Sakura…Ara! Please, when I ask, say yes. You know I care about you best. I… You will accept, won't you?".

"Of course I will! You know, Syaoran-kun, Tomoyo-chan has been planning our wedding since the day you... eeto, we told each other how we felt." Sakura blushed madly and laughed. 

"Are you really ready now? Can you be brave for me, Sakura-chan? I asked you before and you said the time was wrong.

She was about to respond when a loud clang got their attention. Yelan stood up and smiled at the guests. "Welcome, everyone. What an occasion this is. Our Syaoran's seventeenth birthday, and the day a new Li steps up to lead our clan." The table erupted in applause.

Yelan made a motion with her hand and Syaoran rose. He shuffled around a bit, unsure of how to start. Sakura kept thinking how very young he looked up there. "I want to thank you all for coming today. It means a lot to me…being the head of the Li clan. I know I'm very young, but I'll do my best." Sakura zoned out a little as Syaoran got into a long speech about honour and tradition. 

"There's a very special woman in the room tonight. She means a lot to me. I won't go into details, but as I am required… Kinomoto Sakura, stand up please." 

Trying to hold in sharp jabs of pain, Sakura was oblivious to the calling of her name. Syaoran had to repeat it before Sakura looked up, wiping beads of sweat of her face. "Hoe?" People ushered her to stand up and she did, moving closer to Syaoran so that she could hang onto his jacket for support.

Syaoran turned to her and gave her a small nervous grin. He mouthed what he really fought of the whole ordeal and blushing a bright red that was hardly fit for a Li, he said, "Sakura, would you be my wife?" 

"Hai she whispered, her breath shaking. She tried to smile so that he would know she was sincere. 

Syaoran withdrew a ring from his pocket, given to him as part of the 'tradition' and he quickly slipped it on Sakura's finger, as if sealing their promise. "It's for real now, Sakura-chan," he whispered under his breath.

Pain override Sakura's mind and she was unable to concentrate on what this moment meant and obsorb what should be one of the happiest moments of her life. Inconpicously she held on tight to her fiancé, white fingers clutching onto him. Syaoran was surprised to feel himself being dragged down, but he held her up as if she was the most precious thing alive. 

The table clapped again, and congratulated Syaoran. Yelan gave him a special robe to show his place as head Li. Dinner was cleared away after that, and there was no desert course. Yelan announced that cake was being served a small table in the back if anyone wished some.

"We have to dance now," Syaoran told Sakura softly, leading her out to the floor. 

"I really don't feel like it, Syaoran-kun." 

"Just one dance, please? I can take care of you." 

Sakura nodded, biting her lip to keep back the pain.

Sakura would've liked to lose herself in the soft melody of the music, in Syaoran's warm embrace. What a wonderful night it should've been. 

"Sakura-chan?" Syaoran could feel his girlfriend trembling. _What's wrong? She was fine when she got here._

She looked up at him, face white and contorted with pain. "I'm so, so sorry. I shouldn't have come and ruined your party, but…I think it's…"

Keeping his arm tight around her, Syaoran led her over to one of the plush velvet sofas. "The baby?"

"Hai …" Sakura's voice was shaky, filling Syaoran with fear. "It's…still a month or so away…You don't think…"

"I thought women just knew those things. I thought you'd just _know _when it was time."

"Well I don't know! Nobody ever told me anything! Oh, God, Syaoran-kun. Please take care of my kid." 

"Shimatta!" Syaoran cursed and his amber eyes searched the room. "Where the hell is Daidouji-san?"

"Syaoran-kun!"

"Sakura-chan. Just sit right there. I'm going to call an ambulance, okay? I promise I will be right back."

Sakura held out a shaky pinky. "You won't leave me here, all alone?"

"You know I won't!" He sighed and cursed Sakura's childish games. But maybe that's what would make her feel better. He joined his pinky with hers for one brief moment, then skirted away.

Yelan walked over to the terrified girl, so graceful it looked like she was floating. "Kinomoto-san?" All coldness was gone from her voice, now filled with concern. "Are you alright? Where is my son going in such a hurry?" 

"It's my baby," Sakura mumbled through clenched teeth. "It hurts so much!"

Tomoyo came over just then and the two of them tried to comfort Sakura. "It can't be tonight," Tomoyo said. "You just have a bug or something." "It sure as hell feels like contractions, Tomoyo-chan. Or how I think they'd feel." 

Yelan had been through this five times before and tried to comfort her son's fiancé. Any hostility between the two was gone now.

Syaoran came running back and hugged his girlfriend before speaking. "It will take an hour for an ambulance to get her." 

"Nani? That's so long! Sakura cannot wait!" Tomoyo had never looked so angry. She loved Sakura almost more than Syaoran did. 

Yelan's voice was cold as she spoke. "She can wait. Many women give birth without medical assitance. Just breathe deep, Kinomoto-san."

By now a large crowd had gathered around them, the Li's speculating about how Syaoran's seventeen-year-old fiancé was pregnant. That would not go over well with the elders. Yelan pushed them away, offering them more cake. 

Syaoran picked Sakura up and carried her out into the night. The heavens were crying to see their angel in distress. "Go get Sakura's things, and meet us at the hospital!" he ordered Tomoyo before driving off.

* * *

Do you all like the revised version, minna? Is Syaoran still to 'passive', Donnell? For newbies to the story, I promise it gets much better later on. Please keep reading!

I 


	2. A Child

****

Cherry Blossoms Bloom Every Spring

By: Sorano

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: CCS does not belong to me. It belongs to CLAMP and Kodansha.

A/N: Now new and improved, the latest version of Chapter Two!

Sakura wasn't sure what to feel, she didn't know what was going on. A strange trickling down her legs confirmed their fears though, Sakura told her fiancé that she was sure her water had just broken.

"Don't kick my seat, Sakura-chan," Syaoran said through clenched teeth. "You will never get to the hospital if you run me off the road."

In the hospital parking lot Syaoran remembered opening Sakura's door and seeing her tearstreaked face. Oh sure he had seen her cry before, but those times were different. He hated seeing her in so much pain. "I can carry you," he offered, but Sakura refused. She would walk in with some amount of dignity.

It was a quiet evening inside the main lobby when the couple walked up to the desk. Only a couple other people were strolling about and the secretary was leaning back in her chair, filing her nails.

"Nani desu ka? This better be good," the secretary spat, turning the volume on her T.V down. She frowned at Sakura's messed up make-up and bitten off nails.

"She's in labour," Syaoran growled and thrust Sakura forward. "Do something for her." He had never been in this sort of situation before and wasn't sure how these things worked, but his Sakura would get help now!

The secretary rolled her eyes and called some nurses down into the lobby. The cheerful ladies came with a smile and helped Sakura onto a stretcher. Syaoran only had a minute to whisper 'Ganbatte' before she was rolled away.

Syaoran was left alone in the waiting room where nightmarish thoughts fought to consume him. _She had better be okay. Didn't she promise me she would always be okay? Could she die? Ano, relax Syaoran, people go through this stuff all the time! Nobody…could they? Can people die from having children?_ Hadn't he read a book where all these orphans' mothers had died in labour? _And Sakura's so young…but she's strong. Surely her magic must count for something!_

"Excuse me, sir," the secretary spoke. "You'll have to come up here and fill out some forms." She pressed some sheets into his hand. 

With a quick glance over, Syaoran brought the papers to his chair. _She expects me to fill out papers when my girlfriend might die?!_

"I wouldn't worry about it too much," the secretary gave him a kind smile, as if she saw this sort of thing everyday. "This is a good hospital, she will be fine."

__

Name? That was easy enough. So was age, address, phone number, and family. _Father? Month due? Medical conditions? How could I know any of this? They should make the one having the baby due all the paperwork for it._

"You don't know much about her, Li-san."

"Who are you to tell me what I know?" _I know her better than anyone…_

"Eeto, we'll need to talk to someone who does know her better." 

"I'm just about to call her father, anyway," Syaoran muttered.

"That's a good idea."

Syaoran put a quarter in the pay phone, and listened nervously to the ring. _I hope Touya doesn't answer! Please let him still be a YAU and not home for break._

"Moshi moshi?" A pleasant voice answered.

"Kinomoto-san?" 

"Yes, how can I help you, Li-san?"

"Ano, Sakura…is um…uh, having her baby." Syaoran turned a slight scarlet.

"Right now?" 

"Oi, hai."

"Are you at the hospital?"

"Hai…"

"Okay, I'll be right there after I pack Sakura some clothes." Fujitaka hung up, without saying good-bye. _He might get as mad as Touya!_

What can I do now? I can't just sit here and wait! I'll go insane! Syaoran paced nervously back and forth on the tile.

"Are you the father?" The secretary asked. "You're awfully nervous." 

Syaoran flushed." I…uh…no. She's my girlfriend." 

The secretary raised her eyebrows in the know-it-all way that adults have. Her whole look said exactly what she thought of the young couple.

"Li-san!" Syaoran whiped around, searching for a friendly face.

"Daidouji-san. Thank God." _She'll be able to do something._

"I got here as quick as I could," she was breathing hard. "I had to catch a bus so it took me a while. Where's Sakura?"

"She's in the delivery room, I guess."

"I want to see her." Tomoyo marched up to the desk. "Sumimasen, where have you taken my friend?" 

"Delivery, just like the young man said."

"Where is it?"

"N3. But you can't go up there." 

"Why not?" It was very difficult for Tomoyo to keep her calm, polite manner when she could hear her friends screams coming from nearby.

"You just can't. You'll distract the doctors. We cannot have children in there." The two teenagers bristled at this, but with a little help from Tomoyo were able to hold their tounges. 

"I think Sakura-chan would like someone with her during this." 

"Gomen, but you'll just have to wait out here." 

Syaoran swore and sat down again, taking the ebony-haired girl's hand and bringing her to sit beside him. 

Syaoran was gripping the seat so tightly his knuckles were turning white. Sakura's screams were getting louder. _Why can't I do anything to help her? _"Is it supposed to be like this? Is the baby okay? Is Sakura okay?"

Fujitaka, who had joined them calmly, shook his head. "Something's wrong. Ara, something must be wrong. Nadeshiko was never like this. She was so calm."

Syaoran was about to race through the door when a nurse suddenly appeared. "Are you three here for Kinomoto-san?" 

They nodded all nodded, jumping up from their chairs. 

"She's done delivering." 

"Is she okay? Is the baby okay?"

The nurse nodded and smiled. "Hai. She's fine and resting now. The baby is also all right, though we weren't sure for a while. The baby is very weak, which might effect it later."

"Can we go see her now?" 

"Hai, go ahead." The three of them rushed into the room where Sakura was. Sakura looked so white and pale lying in that big bed. She had been asleep, but her eyelids fluttered open when she saw them come in. "Hi," she croaked. "Syaoran-kun, I am so, so sorry." 

Syaoran pulled up a chair next to her. "What for? It's certainly not your fault. And I wanted to get out of that stuffy party anyway." Sakura gave him a small smile. 

"Otousan," she grinned at her father. 

"Sakura-chan." 

"Don't start getting angry now. You've had months and months before this to get angry."

"Yes, I know. It's just rather difficult for me to accept my daughter is mother at sixteen and that makes me a grandfather." 

Tomoyo hugged Sakura, gently so that she wouldn't catch on any of the numerous cords attached to her friend. "Daijoubu? Does it hurt anymore?" 

"I'm alright. I'm very tired, but the pain is gone. And…" Sakura paused. _How can I explain to them how it feels? The joy I feel? The joy I shouldn't feel. _"It's all worth it," she said.

"Just wait until you see the little thing. So adorable. It's a girl, by the way. A really sweet child."

Fujitaka couldn't help but smile. How his Sakura reminded him of his dear wife more and more each day.

"What are you going to name her, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked. 

"I'm not sure yet. I was hoping you would help me, Syaoran-kun?" 

"Me?"

"Hai. She might even be yours."

"What are the odds of that?" 

Fujitaka stared at Syaoran, them both stuttering and red. "You have slept with my daughter?"

"Uhhh…" 

"Would you like to met the little girl now?" A nurse asked, carrying a small bundle. 

"Ara, hai!" The nurse placed the bundle in Sakura's arms, then left. Everyone crowded around to get a good look.

Though not even an hour old, the baby was already quite distinguished. Fine brown hairs curled on its head, and it's eyes were a startling green-purple. The child had a sweet smile and a look of great wisdom and compassion. "This is going to be an amazing person, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo whispered. "I bet she will be just like you."  


Syaoran grinned. "And quite beautiful, too. She'd have to be taking after Sakura." 

Sakura blushed and handed the baby to Fujitaka, who kissed it, and handed it to Tomoyo. Tomoyo smiled and whispered some words in its ear, than handed it to Syaoran.

__

This could be my child! I could be a daddy, Syaoran thought. He wasn't grossed out, but totally happy. Happy for this wonderful child. _She'll be mine someday, no matter who the father is. That bastard has no idea he has a child. _

The little baby was so quiet; they expected her to be screaming her head off. Syaoran poked a finger in the baby's tummy and she squealed in delight. "She likes me!" He touched the finger to her nose, only to have her delicate lips clamp tightly around it. "Hey! She bit me!"

Sakura giggled. "Don't be silly. She doesn't have teeth yet." She reached out her arms, as if she wanted the baby back. Syaoran kept the baby held tight to him, though, entranced with it. "I have an idea for a name, Sakura-chan," carefully holding the baby, he leaned over and whispered in Sakura's ear.

"I thought it would be a good name, your whole family being flowers and all." Sakura reached up and kissed him. "I love it. But I had another name in mind. That can be her middle name." 

"Nani?" Syaoran already had an idea what it was though, how sweet of his Sakura.

Sakura smiled at all of them, lastly her daughter. "I think a wonderful name would be Mei-ling, don't you all think?"

* * *

Two short weeks later, Sakura Kinomoto and Meling Murasaki Li checked out of the hospital. Everyone agreed, except for Fujitaka, that it would be best Mei-ling take Syaoran's family name because most likely Sakura would end up marrying him. Fujitaka still had no idea that Sakura was engaged.

Sakura wasn't sure what to expect when she arrived home, but every thing was as she had left it. Same old room, same old nutty Kero. She wasn't sure what she should do next. What did she do with a baby? Life was about to change very drastically.

Tomoyo came over one afternoon to help her decorate a room, Fujitaka was watching Mei-ling. It seemed he was liking this grandparent thing a lot. Of course, who couldn't love the sweet little baby? As Sakura joked one day, "she's so much different from her namesake." 

They painted the room a bright yellow and blue. Fujitaka brought Sakura's old crib down from the attic and they covered it with light blue blankies. They spent a whole day painting a rainbow on the ceiling. 

"You know, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo remarked. "By the time she's seven or so she won't be too happy with rainbows." 

"I know. But I change it then. I want to give my baby the best, even if it means a little extra work."

They bought white lace drapes and a clown nightlight. "Clowns always scared me as a child," Sakura shuddered as she set it on a small white desk. "Mei-ling -chan won't mind, I promise." Sakura wanted one of those little carousel things that hang over cribs, so they got a little moon, sun and stars one.

They filled all the drawers with tiny little clothes that Tomoyo had sewed. Sakura had wanted to go shopping for baby clothes, because they're 'just so kawaii', but Tomoyo insisted that if she couldn't make Sakura clothes anymore, she had have to make them for her daughter.

When they were done, they invited Syaoran to come over and have a look. He stood in the door, mouth agape. "It's very…" he sought for words. "Cute." He made a sickened face and pretended to vomit. 

"Why you!" Sakura grabbed a pillow and began to whack him with it.

"It's a good thing you knew it was a girl when you did the room, Sakura-chan," he commented slyly when Sakura stopped beating him. 

"Ara?" 

"Eeto, I don't really think a guy would like it much. And…when you move into _my _house, all that cotton-candyish cuteness is not coming with you!" Sakura pouted, and they both grinned.

*********************************************************************************************************************

A short chapter, short and sweet. I hope you liked. I promise a plot will enter soon. Please keep reading and review! And BTW, Meling's middle name 'Murasaki' means 'violet', in case anyone was wondering. Ja! -Sorano


	3. Just Another Day With Mei-ling-chan

Cherry Blossoms Bloom Every Spring ****

Cherry Blossoms Bloom Every Spring

By: Sorano

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: CCS does not belong to me. It belongs to CLAMP and Kodansha

"No! No, Meling! Don't do that! C'mon! Be a good girl! Now, give the spoon to mommy." Sakura was worn out and getting slightly pissed off. After being home a few months with her baby, she already was at the end of her rope.

Sakura was wondering if the father was Satoshi, because seemed to have a quite a mishevious streak in her. Right now the little girl was indulging in her favorite activity- flinging her food all over the room. Apparently, Meling didn't take well to even soft foods and it had been hell for Sakura to get her to eat.

"Otousan!" Sakura wailed, sitting in a heap next to her high chair. Fujitaka raced down the stairs and started to giggle when he saw his daughter covered in mashed potatoes and peas. "What's so funny? Otousan, can you please help me?" "I told you, Sakura-chan. Meling is your responsibility. If you wanted to go around scre-"

"Otousan, don't start. You've taken care of two kids and I've had none. You know more about this than I do." "Yes, and I'm done. Now it's my turn to relax and watch a new generation grow." Sakura rolled her eyes. "Meling is a little monster!" The baby cooed and Sakura grinned at her. "Sorry, Meling-chan, I didn't mean that."  
"You'll just have to figure it out for yourself, Sakura-chan. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going out." "No!" Sakura cried, but was soon left all alone. "Great. Now what am I going to do?" 

She smiled at the little baby. "Well, Meling, I have to clean this place up. Then you could use a bath yourself. And, you know I can't breast feed you forever. You'll have to start eating food sooner or later." The baby gurgled in response.

Sakura sighed and stood up. It seemed all she did was clean and look after Meling these days. Syaoran's birthday was the last party she had been to and she hadn't been to school since before than. She was actually starting to miss school. "It's your fault…" she reminded herself, as if she could ever forget.

She took a wet cloth and began scrubbing the floor, which was where most of Meling's lunch had landed. "Uck, I hope your not this messy when you're older, Meling-chan. And then you'll be cleaning up after _yourself._" Sakura rinsed the cloth and started on the walls.

The beautiful nadeshiko wallpaper had an orangish tint to it now, from last night's carrots. Sakura has always hated housecleaning, ever since she was a little girl. Now she found she could hate it even more since she was doing so much more of it.

Once she was done, she picked Meling up and carried her into the washroom. "Oh, you're getting heavy, Meling-chan. You're growing up so quickly, even though you don't eat much." It was true; Meling looked at least a whole year old, instead of only a few months.

Sakura gently set her baby in the sink, and turned the water on luke-warm. Meling giggled in delight, she loved baths. Another way in which she was different from most babies. "Maybe I'm paranoid," Sakura mumbled. "After all, what do I know about babies?"

She washed Meling's chubby body, and thing gently combed the guck out of her hair. "There, Meling-chan, don't you look pretty now?" A now familiar odor filled the room and Sakura groaned. Here was the worst part of babies. "Okiee, Meling-chan, time for me to change your diapee."

"It's not fair Syaoran gets out of this. By the time, if, we are married, Meling will already be a lot older. If I have another child, I'm making him change its diaper." She poked around in the cabinet under the sink, getting one arm on Meling at all times. "Here we go," she produced a plastic bundle. "Sesame Street okay for you today, honey?"

Actually, it had to be okay because it was the only one left. Sakura was finding diapers, especially brand names, extremely expensive. "Then why do you buy cartoons and sesame street and all?" Tomoyo had asked one day. "I want my little baby to have the best of everything." "I could make her some cloth ones that you can reuse to a hundredth how much that cost."

"We'll go shopping this afternoon, okay, Meling-chan? You like the mall." And the mall certainly liked Meling. They couldn't walk an inch without someone cooing over the baby.

Meling gave a little yawn and Sakura giggled. "Okay, honey. Time for bed." Sakura carried the little girl up to her bedroom, which used to be Touya's room, and laid her in the crib. "You take a little nap, and we'll go out in a few hours, okay?" She turned on the carousel thing and dimmed the lights.

Outside of the room, she let out a loud sigh. "I think mommy needs a nap, too. This is really hard." She went up to her room and was about to lay on her bed when she noticed the stack of papers on her drawer. Since she couldn't attend school, Fujitaka had insisted Tomoyo bring Sakura her work so she could do it at home.

"I'll never be able to catch up!" Sakura whined. "I might as well drop out of school." But Fujitaka would hear none of that. He was determined to have Sakura graduate with the rest of her class and go to university or college.

Mumbling under her breath about the injustice of it all, Sakura sat down at her desk and pulled out the first book. "Math. Great, just what I need." She read the assignment silently, trying to make sense of the figures. "Trig…we took this in school. But now I can't remember how to do it."

Unable to concentrate, Sakura found herself longing for the drugs she'd been forced to give up. Just something to perk her up. She used to bring stuff with her into class, to keep from zoning out. Now she didn't touch the stuff, for her baby's sake at least.

She was pretty lucky, in a way. She had heard many stories about how babies had been damaged or deformed because of their mother's addictions. So far Meling appeared to be fine. 

"Naoko is very good at math," Sakura mused. "Maybe she can help me. And she's been wanting to see the baby." She reached for her phone and dialed Naoko's number. ""Moshi moshi?" a woman's voice answered. "Um, hi. Can I speak to Naoko please?"

"I'm sorry. Naoko is out with her friends right now." "Do you know when she'll be back?" "Probably not until late. It's some big party thing." "Okay, thanks." Sakura hung up, not bothering to leave a message.

"I'll ask Syaoran-kun when he comes over then. He's okay at math. Now what else do I have here? English, well that's okay. Japanese is okay. Science, yuck." Sakura poured through her books, deciding what she could or could not do.

Suddenly her head popped up. "Where's Kero-chan?" She hadn't noticed he had been missing. Actually she hadn't seen him around in days. His reaction to the baby was quite different. He offered Sakura his congagulations and said the baby was cute. But he had look at it quite strangely and didn't like being around it. Now he was taking off for quite long periods of time. Sakura was a little hurt. She missed Kero and it seemed he didn't spend much time with her any more.

"He probably goes over to Tomoyo's to get away from all the noise and everything," Sakura decided. "I'm sure Clow was never around any children." Sakura left it at that and stretched out on her bed.

She couldn't help but peer around the room. It was filled with how she used to be. So different than how she is now. The walls were still a bright pink; the windows cascaded in lace. Stuffed animals lay strewn all over the place. Awards were plastered to the walls, showing her younger achievements. In the closet hundreds of old battle costumes hung. Old candy wrappers cluttered the floor along with millions of Kero's video games.

A feeling of melancholy washed over Sakura and she closed her eyes. She had just drifted off into blessed sleep when a loud cry rang through the house. Sakura groaned and pulled a pillow over her head. _Maybe if I ignore it, it will go away, like some bad nightmare…_The crying did not stop and Sakura was forced to get up. _This is your baby,_ she reminded herself. _You're responsible for another human being._

So Sakura slowly stood and made her way down the hall to Meling's room. She could see a soft glow of the light under the door. "That's weird," Sakura mumbled. "I turned off the light, didn't I?" Goosebumps prickled her arms and she reached for the handle. She turned it slowly and peaked into the room.

__

Where's that light? I know there was light in here. The room was pitch black. It couldn't have been sunlight, because the curtains were drawn tight. Meling was awake in her crib, wailing. Sakura crossed the room and picked her baby up. "It's okay, Meling-chan. Mommy's here." God, she felt stupid saying that. "Are you hungry? No, you're never hungry. And you can't be wet again already. Did something scare you?"

The baby made no response, just continued to cry. Sakura peered into it's eyes and what she saw in there frightened her. A depth children do not have. This baby knew something. Creeped out, Sakura brought her daughter out into the hall, where it was bright and sunny.

"Let's go out now, okay?" Sakura spoke to the baby just to hear a voice. "We'll get away from this house for a while." She dressed Meling in a tiny pink dress with little white plastic shoes. "Aww, don't you look cute?" Sakura grinned. She was going to enjoy dressing her daughter when she was older. It was almost like a life size Barbie doll.

Fujitaka had been generous enough to buy her a new stroller because their old one was broken and ugly. It hadn't been used in fifteen years and Sakura didn't trust it to hold her daughter. Now Sakura placed Meling in it, deciding they should walk to the mall because it was such a nice day out.

It should've only taken ten minutes to walk there, but it took nearly half an hour with all the neighbors stopping to look at Meling. Most people exclaimed over how cute Meling was, but others gave Sakura odd looks and treated her coldly. Some people were outright rude with their opinions on a teenager having a child.

When Meling had first been born, Sakura used to tell some people it wasn't hers. That she was babysitting or it was her cousin. After a few weeks though, she decided that was totally wrong and unfair to her baby. No longer would she deny it was hers. She was proud, in a way, of Meling. She just wasn't proud of herself.

Shielding her eyes from the sun, Sakura glanced up. Rows of cherry blossoms formed an umbrella over them along the street. She grinned. Somehow cherry blossoms always reminded her of her childhood. "Aren't they beautiful?" she asked her daughter. Somehow the baby's smile managed to be bigger than her mother's. "You like flowers, too, don't you, Meling-chan? You're a violet. An adorable little violet."

It was a very humid day and Sakura was glad to get inside the air-conditioned mall. She didn't want Meling getting a sunburn- or herself for that matter. Like usual when she had Meling with her, she felt slightly self-conscious walking around the mall. She felt like everyone was staring at her and the baby.

"It's not _that _unusual," she reminded herself. "It's not like I'm the first teenager to have a baby." She pushed the stroller into Wal-Mart, ignoring everybody's open stares. "Okay, diaper aisle." Meling went through the expensive diapers a lot so Sakura knew exactly where they were.

"What kind this time, Meling-chan?" _I'm going to have to get a job to afford all this. I'd have to put Meling in daycare or work nights._ She sighed. Her future was looking pretty bleak. "Okay! We have Barney," she made a face. "And Pokémon. Your call, kid." Meling ignored her mother and gurgled cutely.

"Fine, I'll choose. Big scary purple dinosaur or annoying yellow mice. Hey, honey, doesn't this stuff give you nightmares?" The baby just smiled at her. "Okay, Barney is slightly cheaper so we'll go with that." She put the plastic box in the bottom of the stroller. "I'd give it to you to hold onto, Meling-chan, but we know what happens then. I'm not getting up to the cash register and discovering my purchases missing again."

Sakura loved talking to her daughter. She doubted the child could understand what she said, and certainly couldn't talk back, but she was very comfortable company. "You know, Meling-chan, when I was little I was terrified of Barney. It's all your uncle Touya's fault of course. He used to tell me all these stories of…"

Sakura babbled on as she made her way to the other end of the store until a high-pitched voice said," Are you sure you should talk that way to a baby?" She looked up and saw several teenager girls in front of her. They were very pretty; they didn't look like junkies at all. 

"Miyuko, hi." Sakura plastered on a bright smile. She and these girls hadn't gotten along very well since she had quite their gang months ago. "Who's the kid?" Admie asked, stopping down on her knees. "Hi, there. Aren't you cute."

Sakura fumbled for words. Did she really want to tell these people who Meling was. "You stuck babysitting, Sakura-chan?" Sakia asked as she blew a bubble. "No, her name is Meling and she's mine." "Really? Who's the father?" "I don't know." They giggled. "And you kept her? You really are pathetic. I always knew you were a goody-goody Sakura and you went back to your little 'friends'. Now you're stuck playing mommy."

Sakura shrugged. "I've got to go." She pushed the stroller away from them but Miyuko stuck her foot out in front of the stroller and Sakura watched in horror as he tipped over. "You bitch!" she screamed and picked up her baby from the floor. 

Sakura checked Meling all over and was relieved to see she appeared to be fine. "You're a stuff little thing," Sakura whispered to it. "I was sure that would've cracked your skull open." A girl overheard her and said, "be sure we don't crack _your _skull open, Sakura."

"Fuck off!" she yelled at them. Admie rammed the stroller into Sakura and the girls left cackling. "Adorable baby, Sakura!" they yelled over their shoulders. "I wonder if she'll be anything like you? Make sure she doesn't also turn out to be a sluty whore!"

Sakura picked herself up and put the crying baby back into the crib. She felt like crying herself. She thought that was all behind her now. That chapter in her life was over. So why had they come back? Hadn't she suffered enough in her life? Did they have to hurt her baby too?

Somberly she made her way to the checkout line and paid for her foods. The cashier, a young blond girl, smiled at her. "What a sweet baby. Is she your sister?" "No, she's mine," Sakura mumbled. The cashier looked a little shocked, but didn't say anything on it. Sakura grabbed her bag, tied it to the stroller handle, and left.

Right outside the exit was a small, old-fashioned ice cream parlor. "Just what we need, right honey?" Meling grinned, though Sakura wasn't even sure she knew what ice cream was. 

One of the worst things about childbirth had to be how fat it makes you. "Men get it so easy," Sakura often complained. She had been trying to get back in shape ever since Meling was born, but it wasn't easy. She had to watch Meling almost all the time so she couldn't work out. She had always been a thin girl, so it wasn't a huge deal. Her previous years of dieting were now forgotten.

Deciding she deserved some ice cream after how hard she worked now, Sakura ordered a large chocolate sundae. She sat down at a small round both and put Meling in her lap. "I can't wait until you can hold yourself up," she told her daughter. She was always afraid she was going to drop Meling. 

The sundae was delicious. Sakura enjoyed every bit of it, savoring the chocolate fudge as it slid down her throat. When was the last time she had something this good? "Do you want to try some, Meling-chan?" Sakura had asked a pediatrician about things like this who told her a little ice cream and soft things like that were okay.

"You didn't eat your lunch so you must be hungry." Sakura put a little bit in the spoon and slid it in her daughter's mouth. Meling looked surprised than smiled, reaching her chubby arms up at Sakura as if saying 'more'. Sakura fed her little bit more of the sundae, but not too much. "You're going to develop a sweet tooth like me and Kero-chan. I don't want you to ruin your dinner though." Sakura never would agree with this. That is was better to eat vegetables than candy, but she wanted to raise her daughter right.

A tall, pale man approached them. He had black hair and coal black eyes that seemed to pierce into your soul. "What a charming baby," he said. Sakura noticed that people noticed her less and less now, and only talked to or about Meling. 

"What's her name?" The man asked. "Meling Murasaki Li," Sakura scowled. Something about this guy gave her the creeps. He leaned over to Sakura. "You are aware of how beautiful she is, aren't you?" "Yes," Sakura snapped, drawing away. He withdrew a card from his coat and placed it on the table.

"Mortic Infant Modeling Agency," Sakura read aloud. "You've got to be kidding me." "It pays good. And your daughter could be a star." "No, thanks," Sakura retorted. Anger flashed across his calm features for a moment, but then he smiled. "She will be ours, you know that don't you? And you know who she is?"

"Leave me alone," Sakura muttered angrily, " or I'll have them throw you out for harassment." The man bowed, strangely elegant and majestic. "As you wish, milady." As he seemed the evil villain, Sakura expected him to vanish or disappear in a puff of smoke, but he didn't. He just turned on his heel and walked out the door.

He tripped on an ice cream cone by the door and fell on his butt. "Damn cone! Reed better pay me good money for this!"

Sakura giggled and looked down at her baby. Meling was so good-tempered; she had fallen asleep in Sakura's arms. Most babies her age would be screaming if some strange man approached them. "That was weird," she stated. "But no biggie. There's lots of weirdos out there." 

She tossed her empty container and the card in the garbage, put Meling back in her stroller and left. She had enough of the mall for one day and what that man said still bothered her. On the walk home, the cherry blossoms looked strangely eerie and frightening, and a cool wind had picked up. Sakura couldn't help but feel something was wrong.

Ta da! A plot! I hope everyone likes the story so far. Someone pointed out to me in a review a few things I screwed up with the timing. I'm really sorry about that. I totally forgot when Syaoran's b-day was. Another thing, I said Sakura was SIXTEEN, not SEVENTEEN. I'm not going to change the first chapter around, so just forget about it. Please keep reading and please review. Thanx so much minna for your reviews! -Sorano


	4. Destressing News

Cherry Blossoms Bloom Every Spring ****

Cherry Blossoms Bloom Every Spring

By: Sorano

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: CCS does not belong to me, just like it doesn't belong to anybody else on this site. It belongs to the talented CLAMP and Kodansha.
    
    A/N: Gomen, minna! I know it's been more than two months, hasn't it? I've been very busy, June's a busy month, you know. And I've been feeling uninspired. But here is the next chapter at last, enjoy!
    
    Looking after a baby is tiring work. At times Sakura was tempted to hire a babysitter, but remembered how much she had hated them as a kid, and she wanted to raise her kid herself. Completely by herself. She'd show everyone she could do it.
    Sakura became a high school dropout, unable to look after Meling and keep out with her schoolwork. Her father took it easier than she expected. He must've understood, Nadeshiko was so young, too. It came as a surprise to her when she realized what Fujitaka must be going through. Nadeshiko had died so young. He didn't want Sakura to completely turn out like her.
    "I might take night school or something in a few years," she told Fujitaka one day. "And when Meling is a bit older, and Syaoran is able to help more, I'll take some college courses, just like you want me to. I'm trying, Otousan! I really am!" Fujitaka had hugged her and told her he was proud of her.
    Some afternoons, Syaoran would take Meling, and Sakura was able to go out by herself. These afternoons were a blessing for her. As much as she loved her baby, some freedom and quiet was wonderful.
    It was one of those afternoons when Sakura decided to finally find out who the father was. The question had been bothering her for a long time now, and poor Syaoran certainly deserved to know.
    Sakura caught the twelve-twenty bus down to the hospital. Earlier that day she had stopped by the houses of some of her previous partners. She couldn't track down them all, considering ho many she had picked up at bars or buses, but she did the best she could.
    She had to collect samples from them, self-blood tests (most of them were junkies anyway and used to it), and then bring the samples to the hospital with her. They gave her heck about it, and most of them tried to get her with them again, but Sakura was firm. She was a reformed person.
    Her stomach was tied in knots the whole way to the hospital. Did she really want to know this? How could this affect her life? Or Meling's life? And her darling Syaoran, who had been hurt so much already.
    If it was Syaoran, that would make them happy, right? And if it wasn't… Syaoran promised to stay with her, but it would tear him apart. He'd really understand Sakura had a baby with someone other than himself.
    Sakura hoped to God that the father was Syaoran, but what were the odds of that? And yet…oh! She remembered the passion, the thrill of the only time she had made love to Syaoran. Wouldn't it be a miracle if that wonderful night had created her child! How special Meling would be!
    The ever-slow bus arrived at the hospital all too soon. Filled with what she could only describe as apprehension, Sakura entered the drab gray building. A secretary directed her up to genealogy.
    A cheerful, young doctor, not much older than Sakura, told her to have a seat in a brightly-lit office and introduced herself as Ujihasi Mikiko. "So…how are you making out with you daughter?" Mikiko asked. Sakura laughed. "It's difficult sometimes, but I love her to bits. I think everything will turn out just fine." "That's good," the doctor nodded.
    "You must be anxious to find out who the father is, ne?" Mikiko winked at her. Sakura blushed and quickly nodded. She was ashamed that she'd need a test just to know her daughter's father was.
    "Do you have the samples?" "Hai, sensei." Sakura pulled the tubes out of her pink duffel bag and set them carefully on the table. The young doctor smiled at her, and scooped them up. "I'll just take these down to the lab, and be right back with you." "Yoroshii," Sakura whispered, wanting it over and done with.
    Sakura spent an agonizing ten minutes alone in the office, waiting for results that could very well determine her future. She wondered if maybe she was being too dramatic. Maybe it wasn't such a big deal… Syaoran and Meling would love her all the same no matter who it was…, ne?
    The doctor entered the room, still smiling her great big smile. "That didn't take too long. We already have your results. Skipping the technological mumbo-jumbo, the father of Li Meling, is not any of the possible candidates."
    Sakura's mouth fell open. "How can it be none of them?" The doctor cleared her throat. "Did you give us a sample of _everyone_ you slept with?" Sakura blushed. "Well, no. There's a couple I couldn't find if I spent my whole life searching."
    "I'm sorry to say this, but it must be one of them. I'm so, so sorry." Sakura was numb. She thanked the doctor and left, unsure of what to do.
    _I guess we'll never know. Maybe it's better this way._ Sakura pushed the thought out of her mind, forcing herself to think of only 'happy' things. At all costs, she must retain her normal cheerful personality. That's what everyone expected of her… She couldn't let them down again.
    Unaware of the slight drizzle that had come up, Sakura walked to the nearby bus stop. She dug around her pockets, only to find she didn't have any money. She mentally kicked herself for not bringing enough money. _Didn't I use to have a bus pass? For school?_ What had happened to it? She certainly didn't have it now.
    Sakura shrugged and turned in the opposite direction. She'd just have to walk to Syaoran's house, then he could drive her and Meling home.
    I know it's a short chapter, but I'll get another one out soon. A week at most. I know most of you wanted the father to be Syaoran, but…c'est la vie, ne? Besides, the real father works into the plot, so I have to keep his identity a secret for now. Please r&r and keep reading!
    Ja ne! -Sorano


	5. Promise This

Cherry Blossoms Bloom Every Spring ****

Cherry Blossoms Bloom Every Spring

Chapter Five 

By: Sorano

A/N: Yes, the last chapter was short. Yes, it the paragraphs were screwed up, too. I tried to fix it but I couldn't. This chapter will be longer, okay? Also, does anyone know if more than the first 4 episodes of CCS subbed are available? And if so, where? 

Disclaimer: CCS does not belong to me. It belongs to the wonderful CLAMP and Kodansha. I refuse to mention the 'N' word, but so they can't sue me it belongs to them too.

Syaoran bounced the little girl on his lap and smiled when she let out a high-pitched giggle. He had to admit- Meling was starting to grow on him. He hoped so much she was his, yet… He blushed at the thought. 

Meling stared up at him, curiously, for he has stopped bouncing. Her chubby fingers wrapped around his shirt and tugged with strength uncommon for such a young girl. "Boc!" she cried, wanting her father's attention.

Syaoran was oblivious to the fact she had almost spoken. Was that just baby gurgle or 'bounce'? "I wonder what's taking your mother?" he mused, staring intently at the clock hanging over the brightly burning fire. "She said she'd be here to pick you up half an hour ago.

Just as he was saying this, the door burst in and his girlfriend stepped in. Depressed, cold, and wet, she sat on the sofa without even removing her jacket. She took a deep breath and patted the space next to her. "Come here, Syaoran-kun. We…we have to talk."

Syaoran quickly complied, handing Meling to her mother. _What was wrong? What had the doctors told her? _"Sakura-chan? Daijoubu? I am the father…right?"

Sakura looked down at her daughter, who was confused by the sudden change in atmosphere. Her thin, pale hand combed through the girl's chesnut locks. _How my past is going to hurt you some day, Meling-chan!_ Once again Sakura cursed herself for her foolishness.

"Syaoran-kun…The test results were uncomplete. But every candidate was eliminated. You're…not the father." An unreluctent tear snaked out of her eye and rolled down her white face.

Syaoran felt as though he'd been punched. Meling? Not his? This had to be a mistake! He loved her so much! "Sa…Sakura." He wanted to scream, but he'd keep calm for the girls. "It's so unfair. I feel we've been robbed."

Sakura choked down more sobs. "I'm so sorry, Syaoran-kun. It's all my fault. I've screwed up everyone's lives." She glanced up at him. "But darling, we still have a beautiful baby. She is _ours_, not matter who made her. Please…"

Sakura was filled with fear that Syaoran might abandon her like, turn out to be like so many other guys. "I can't do it alone. I…I need you. Meling needs you. She needs a father." "Then go find that bastard who really owns her!" Syaoran snarled a little harsher than he intended, his confusion blinding him against her grief.

"No!" Sakura screamed, sobbing. "Syaoran!" On the verge of hysteria, she threw herself to the floor, not noticing when Meling tumbled away. Syaoran jumped next to her and wrapped his arms around her shaking body. "Hey, hey, it's okay. Gomen nasai, Sakura-chan. You know I'd never hurt you." He held her tight. "I love you. And I love Meling. The three of us will be a family. Forever…"

"Forever…" Sakura repeated, a smile forming. "Uh huh. You aren't angry?" "No," Syaoran sighed. "I'm a little disapointed, but you're right Sakura. Love is stronger than bloodlines. Sakura giggled. "Since when did you become so sentimental?" "Since I met you. Isn't that a good thing?" "Yeah…"

They slowly sat up, resting against the sofa. "Hey…" A shiver raced through Sakura. "Meling-chan?" It was too quiet…"Sweetheart?" She looked up but couldn't see any little pink boots dangling over the edge. She jumped up, maternal instincts taking over

Her eyes scanned the sofa, and with her heart racing, they searched the rest of the room. Syaoran stood up beside her, grabbing her hand. "What is it?" "Meling is gone! Shit! I am a horrible mother!" "Don't start, Sakura-chan. She's here somewhere."

"You search the kitchen and I'll start on the bedroom, okay?" Sakura nodded. "Hai," she whispered. Syaoran turned to leave the room, but Sakura stood rooted in spot, mouth agape. "Sakura-chan?" he tugged on her hand, which was still tightly clamped around his. 

He looked in the direction she faced with horror and at first could see nothing out of the ordinairy. Then it hit him- the front door was wide open. Sakura must have forgotten to close it. "C'mon, Sakura-chan. Meling is too smart for that. You've taught her not to leave the house. I'm sure she's here in the apartment somewhere."

Sakura wasn't listening. Frantic for the safety of her child, she ran out the door in the rain which was quickly turning to hail. "Iie!" Syaoran grabbed his and Meling's coats as he quickly ran after his girlfriend.

Sakura was standing at the bottom of the stairs leading to his apartment door and looking up and down the street, hand over her face to block the chunks of ice raining down on them. "Where is she?" she ran in ridiculous circles, wanting to cry. She was responsible for another _life _here! She kept picturing her child lying in a ditch someone, covered in blo- "Sakura!" Syaoran shook her hard. "Hoe?"

"What if she was run over by a car? Or kidnapped? Or…" Syaoran tugged her arm. "Look down the street, by that green car. Isn't that Meling there? Who's that man? Do you know him, Sakura-chan?" "Iie…I don't!" she shrieked, taking off down the street.

An elderly man dressed completely in black had his back to them and was coddling a little baby that looked remarkably like Meling. Syaoran was worried about Meling, too, but he couldn't help but groan as he saw Sakura crash into the man. _What if that wasn't Meling? The child was too big. Sakura would be awfully embarassed. _

Sakura landed beside the couple on the saturated sidewalk. When she had her bearings straightened, she turned the man over. "Give me my daughter back!" she snarled. The man raised his eyebrows questionly. "What are you talking about?"

Sakura pointed the small bundle in his arms. "My daughter. Li Meling Murasaki." A brief moment of reconition flashed across his face, but all he said was," I'm afraid you're mistaken, miss. This is my grand-daughter, Amiko."

"I don't think so!" Sakura cried and reached for child wrapped in blue blankets. _How dare this man steal my child!_ "This won't do…" The man muttered quietly. "You'll have to let go now." "Hoe? No way! I want Meling!!!!" "I had a feeling you'd say that."

Syaoran, still in front of his apartment, watched in horror as the man shoved Sakura away with amazing strength. She hit crashed agaisnt the parked green car and didn't rise. Rage filled him, burning away any logic. He didn't go nuts over Meling, but _no one_ was allowed to hurt his sweet cherry blossom. And if that was his……daughter…

Firmilair adrendaline from his childhood raced through his viens and he speed towards the man who was still standing in the middle of the sidewalk, a strange smile plastered on his otherwise bland face. He grabbed the man and spun him around, amber eyes glaring with flame. "Who the hell are you? What are you doing with my wife and daughter?"

The man chuckled, amusment in his cloudy eyes. "Young, aren't you? I should've expected so much." Syaoran raised his hand above the man's face, though he was normally agaisnt hitting little old men-not that there was anything so little about this guys. "Don't give me any of that crap. You're gonna pay for hurting Sakura and you'd better give me my baby back!"

"Such empty threats. You want the child, take her!" A startled Syaoran only just managed to catch the bundle. "I'll have her in the end, though. She is not yours to protect, Li." He stepped off the curb and opened the door of the green car, slamming it agaisn't Sakura's head, letting out a raspy laugh. "Fuck you!" Syaoran swore as he drove away.

He knelt beside the girl, who was just coming to. "Daijobu, Sakura-chan? I wish I could've beat the shit outta him, but he got away." "It's okay, Syaoran-kun. As long as we have our daughter back, that's the important thing." She leaned against him and closed her eyes. "Mmm…you got any asprin in your apartment? I got a spilting headache now." Syaoran smiled. "Yeah, c'mon." He wrapped her drenched body in his coat, and Meling in hers, then led them into the building, wondering how all that drama could've taken place in five minutes.

* * *

They put the exhausted, but otherwise fine, baby to sleep in Syaoran's room, hoping it wouldn't suffocate under the heavy silk blankets. Sakura was forced to sing an endless lullaby with Syaoran snickering before they were able to sit near the fire and have a long talk into the night.

"Things will be fine, Sakura-chan. I promise." How many times had Sakura been told that over the past year? "I don't care who the father was. Honest. I love you. We'll get married and darling Meling needn't ever know the truth." "You want to keep that from her? It wouldn't be right! I can't live a lie any longer, Syaoran-kun. She'll have to know." 

It was hard for Syaoran, but he had to agree with her. "I'm just afraid she won't love me if she knows I'm not her birth father." "Don't be silly. You are her real father." "Blood runs deep," Syaoran protested. "Yes, but love is stronger." "We must be strong, for her sake at least. We must believe that things will work out, that love will carry us through."

"Yes." Sakura rested her head against side, allowing him to wrap his arms around her. Sakura closed her eyes, feeling so safe in his arms. "We're going to make it." She suddenly giggled. "I feel so old, Syaoran-kun. So, so old." 

His eyes peered at her quizically in a silent question. "I'm sixteen, Syoaran-kun. Sixteen! I'll be married soon, I'm out of high school, I have a baby. God, I'm going to have to get a job. Doesn't feel wrong to you? Has time passed so fast? Don't you remember? Who we used to be?"

He smiled gently down at her. "I remember. But we are young. We are still innocent, koishii." "I lost my innocence a long time ago, Syao-kun," she hissed bitterly. "I grew up when I was twelve years old."

Syaoran sighed, for he wasn't the _shunketsu_, there was nothing special about him. He didn't know all the answers, despite his long ago tales to the same girl he now held tightly in his arms.

"Oh, Sakura, Sakura, my koishii cherry bloosom, how can you see? Happiness is right in front of you, if only you weren't so blinded by the past. It's time to let go. It's over. Just let it go…"

Sakura turned tear-filled eyes up to him, struggling for words. "Do you remember picnics in the park? Capturing the cards together? Bright sunny days? Do you remember Tomoyo, with her camera, following us around everywhere? Do you remember Mizuko-sensei? She always made school fun…I wonder what she's doing now? Remember the carnival? Remember ice cream?" They were only words, with nothing particular attached to them, but each stung their hearts with memories. Scenes from their past flashed by like an old movie.

"Why is it I can only remember happy times? Was I never sad? Oh, do you remember those days?! Sweet innocence." "We are still innocent, we are filled with hope and love, bound together by the magic of Clow. It's a strong tie, koishii, nothing can ever break it."

Caught in the moment, the two heads were pulled together as if by a magnet and the soft lips pressed to each other. All worries and shames fled away in the instant that the two connected, became one. "Promise me you'll never leave me?" "Sakura…" "Promise!" "I love you, Sakura. Nothing can ever separate us. No power on Earth will ever take me away from you, and I'll allow nothing to prevent me from being with you. I wouldn't be able to bear it."

"I…I want…Syaoran…" Sakura was trying to put the words together. She knew how Syaoran felt about her, but was it the right time? Had so much happened so quickly they should put this off? Could she wait…"I want you to be with me forever. I want it promised." "I just did promise!" Syaoran was starting to look distressed. "What more do you want?" "I want us…I want us to marry, just like you said we would."

"Oh, Sakura-chan! Don't sound so afraid! You know I've wanted to be with you since I was eleven years old!" "Not when you were ten?" she asked slyly. He flushed. "No, I didn't understand you then."

"I don't want to wait." "Why are you in such a hurry?" Sakura bit her lip and looked down. "I can't explain it. I…" "It's okay. I understand. I feel it to. You do know though, what this will mean?" Sakura held up her hand in front of her face, admiring the glint of the diamond. You gave me this ring five months ago, and I made a promise to you. We must fulfill it, to fullfill our destiny." "Yes… when we are married, I must officially take over as the head Li and we must move to China."

So, what did you think? Is it still good? I'm sorry I took so log, but I've been away on vacation. School's starting in a couple days. ***Cries*** Isn't it sad? Please review and keep reading!


	6. Plans

Cherry Blossoms Bloom Every Spring ch6 ****

Cherry Blossoms Bloom Every Spring

By: Sorano

Chapter Six

Disclaimer: CCS does not belong to me. It belongs to the talented, wonderful CLAMP and Kodansha. 

A/N: Ach, school's getting to me. I'm so busy all the time! I never can find time to write. Though I suppose it doesn't matter cause I doubt anyone will be reading this because Xing destroyed author alerts! ***sniff***

Oh, I've drawn a couple pics based on the fic if anyone wants to see them. There on my website at- http://gurlpages.com/lady_titania/nakura.html 

"You're getting married!? Oh, Sakura-chan, that's wonderful! This is so exciting!" "Well, Syaoran-kun and I certainly think so. It had to happen eventually." "Oh, Sakura-chan, you must let me design your dress! It'll be just like old times." "Actually," Sakura bit her lip, not wanting to disappoint her friend. "Tomoyo-chan, I want to wear Okasan's old wedding dress. It's very beautiful and it means something to me." "Oh," the girl on the other line sighed. "I understand." Sakura could tell she didn't.

"It's a shame Meling-chan isn't older, or she could've been your flower girl." "I know it's too bad, but Syaoran's little cousin Saioko-chan will do fine. She's an adorable little girl. While we're on the subject, will you be my maid of honour?" "Oh, Sakura-chan! I'd love to! I've been looking forward to this my whole life. Kawaii! Kawaii! It'll be so wonderful, Sakura-chan!"

"And just what does the rest of your family think of all this?" Tomoyo asked with a giggle. "Oh, you know…" Sakura responded with a cheerful laugh. "Oniisan is ready to kill the 'gaki', says he's stealing me off to some foreign country, I'm too young and all that. Honestly, it's only China! And of course, Otousan is supportive of my decisions, despite the ones I've made in the past. He wanted me to make sure I know what I'm doing and that Syaoran is the right man for me, but he said he'd walk me down the aisle with a smile full of only love and joy."

"That's nice, Sakura-chan. I'm so happy for you. Things will work out wonderful for your family, I just know it." "Arigato, Tomoyo-chan. I've to go know. There's so much work that goes into planning a wedding, you just wouldn't believe it!" "Alright. Ja ne. "Hai, ja!"

Sakura hung up the phone and leaned against the wall. Had she really just had that conversation? "It's real…" she whispered to herself. "I can't believe this is for real!" "What is?" A high-pitched voice mumbled from under several piles of clothing. 

Sakura found Kero in her GAP sweater. "Hey, Kero-chan, I've missed you! Where have you been?" A frown crossed Kero's naturally bright face. "I-I can't tell you." "Why not? We tell each other everything." "This isn't for your happy ears, Sakura-chan. Not yet." "Hoe?" "Something is coming up, Sakura. You wouldn't believe it."

Sakura shrugged it off, eager to regain her excitement. "You'll be sticking around now though, right?" "Uh-huh, why?" "You haven't heard?" "Heard what?" "You must've been real far away. I'm getting married!" "WHAT!" "Shhh, there're other people in this house you know. They haven't caught onto you in all these six years, let's not start now. When we move into our new house you can scream all you want. Well, not exactly, but you-" "WHO IS IT?" Kero asked, his voice straining. Though he looked angry, Sakura had no idea what was going through his head, fear and pain. "My Syaoran-kun, of course." "Kero?" The yellow plush toy now lay prone on the pink sheets.

* * *

Though the rain beat down on them, Sakura hadn't been happier in her entire life. They had gone for an ice cream, and now walked hand in hand down Ibujko Avenue. "I want a spring wedding, what do you, think?" "I want whatever will make you happy, koishii." "But what do _you _want, Syao-kun? When would you like our wedding?" "Soon" the boy replied. "Sakura, I thought you were in a hurry. Spring is over."

Sakura sighed. "Summer might be nice, also. I couldn't stand to be married in the winter. It'd be too cold." And as if she could feel it, the girl shivered. "It's now August. A good month." "Yes…We'll need time to prepare, so….how about the 17th of August?" "Sounds good, koishii."

Sakura smiled, feeling absolutely wonderful. Things were turning out so wonderful for her. Absolutely wonderful. She sure managed to turn her life around since those dark days in high school.

They reached Syaoran's large apartment complex, happy to get out of the rain. Sakura, upon entering the dark building, shook off her wet jacket and hung it on the rack to dry. She looked around the room with a renewed curiosity and affection for the place. She had never noticed how quaint this place was, filled with her fiancé 

"Are you going to miss this place?" Sakura asked the boy closing the door behind her. "It's your home now." Syaoran shrugged. "It's just a building." "No, it's more than that. Think of all the memories. All the stories to be told. This room is strewn with bits and pieces of our lives. It's amazing to think about."

"I told you this once before, Sakura-chan, in a little rowboat one Sunday afternoon and I'll tell you again. The past was sweet, but we have a whole future ahead of us. Concentrate on what's to come."

Sakura pressed her lips to his, with force unusual for her. "Better yet. Let's stick with the present." Syaoran smiled. "I like that idea." He wrapped his arms around the girl and led her to the plush couch. A warm, safe darkness enveloped the two and all was lost.

It was several more hours before the two were shaken out of their fairy dream land, and brought back to reality, softly, gently, so that the lingering feeling of love still held them even as they made their way to the kitchen. "Look at us," Syaoran said, holding out his still sopping wet clothes. "This rain sticks like glue."

Sakura giggled, pushing her wet hair out of her eyes. "Can I change?" she asked. "You look better that way," Syaoran replied, eyeing her chest. Sakura flushed and hit him softly. "Hentai!" "I'm just kidding, koishii. Come with me and I'll see if I can find anything in your size."

Sakura followed him through the darkened hall to his bedroom, painted a spooky forest green, a constant reminder of who he was. She had been in this room many times before, so the many photographs of herself wasn't quite a shock as it was years before.

Syaoran yanked some clothing articles out of his chestnut drawers and handed them to her. "I'll leave you in here to change, okay? I think these old clothes will do."

Sakura nodded and watched him leave. "Wait! Syao-kun! Remember…" A smiled played on her lips. "Remember the move card? At the library?" Syaoran nodded. "Hai. So?" "Well, when I captured it, I fell it in the water. And you tried to save me, gallant hero that you are." She giggled. "We came back to your apartment so I could change out of my wet clothes." Sakura let out a hoarse laugh. "That's when I first met Meling."

Syaoran regarded her curiously. "Hai, Sakura-chan," he said at last. "I know." And then he shut the door softly behind him, not wanting to see any tears, not hers or…his.

About ten minutes later, because we all know how long girls take to freshen up, Sakura entered the kitchen, looking much more refreshed in a baggy pair of black sweatpants and a loose green t-shirt. Syaoran had set the kettle on while Sakura changed and now he was in the process of pouring a million scopes of sugared cocoa into Chinese-styled mugs.

Syaoran handed a steaming cup of hot cocoa to his fiancée who accepted it graciously. They sat at a small table that they both well knew, and enjoyed the comforting sounds of the rain pelting outside against the windows.

"Oh, to be like this forever…" Sakura sighed. "Forever. You know it's forever, koishii. Speaking of forever, we have stuff to plan." "I thought it was _my_ job, as the girl, to bug you about wedding plans." "Well, if I left it up to you we'd never get anything done." "Are you calling me lazy?!" "No," the boy answered calmly. "Just that you tend to procrastinate." Sakura pouted, choosing to look cute rather than get angry. "I resent that." "Maybe, but you know it's true."

"Hai." She snuggled up to him, finishing off her drink. "So… what needs to be done?" She whipped a pen and paper pad from her purse which just happened to appear the way things tend to do in anime. "Well, we need to write up a guest list. Who will invite to our wedding?" "Everyone!" Sakura said flippantly. 

Syaoran sighed, taking the writing tools away from her. "Let's see, Tomoyo-chan, Rika-chan, Naoko-chan, Yamazaki-kun, Chiharu-chan," Sakura ticked names off her fingers faster than the poor boy could write. "Otousan, _Okasan, sort of,_ Oniisan, all of your family-" "All?!" Syaoran asked wide-eyed. "Well, it doesn't hurt to invite them all. Probably only half will show up. Oh, and we simply must invite Eriol-kun, Nakuru-chan, and Suppi-chan! And Miziku-sensei. What a shock she'll get when she finds out were getting married!" "I'm sure Hiirigazawa-kun has already told her," Syaoran replied dryly.

Sakura smiled. "I don't see what you have against him." "He could've killed you a million times," Syaoran growled. "Nani? You don't think I can take care of myself?" "Of course…It's just…." "I know. Who else should we invite? Terada-sensei?" "I'm sure he would love to see us get married." "Would he even remember us? That was so long ago…" "No one could ever forget Sakura-chan." "Oh, you!" "Maybe we should just invite the whole city!" commented Syaoran. "Everyone knows you." "All of Japan should be invited!" "What about China?" Syaoran pouted. "Okay, the whole world then!" "Do you know _that _many people?" "Iie, but I intend to." Syaoran giggled girlishly, feeling very silly. "Let's extend invitations to the whole universe!" "I'm sure Martians give very interesting wedding gifts!" The two lovers (^_^) fell over eachother in peals of laughter, feeling super silly.

Syaoran flushed. "Sakura-chan, you're going to humiliate me someday. Look how you make me behave!" "I'm keeping you from being a stuffy old lump like you were when you first came to Japan!" Sakura retorted with a laugh. "You thought I was _stuffy?!_" "You just sat there and glared at people!" Syaoran sobered. "It's amazing what you've done to me, koishii. Think of where, who, I might be today if we had never become friends. We could be bitter, quarrelling enemies that still haven't captured all those damn cards. You're light, your love, transforms everyone it touches, Sakura-chan. You saved me from loneliness. From myself."

"Syao-kun! I love you!" Sakura wrapped her thin arms around Syaoran and squeezed until her couldn't breathe. "Let's not get all sappy, though, okay?" Syaoran nodded relieved, face red. "It's just not us. And we still have work to do, don't we? Why do people bother going through all this work just to get married? People should just profess their love for eachother and drive away into the clouds to live together alone forever and forever in pure happiness. So simple…" "Now who's being the romantic? Every girl loves her wedding. I know you want one too. You're just lazy." "I know. You've only reminded me a million times this evening."

The two stayed up all night, going through a total of 20 mugs of hot cocoa, planning out their perfect dream wedding. Sakura fell asleep on Syaoran's shoulder at five a.m., and woke up a couple hours later; feeling not tired at all.

* * *

Kinomoto Fujitaka didn't bat an eye when his daughter entered the house early that morning. He was getting used to her coming in at all hours. He didn't worry or get upset because he trusted his daughter. He knew she could take care of herself and that she wouldn't do anything foolish. Those days of staying up all night waiting for her return, wondering if she would still be innocent or if she'd be high to the sky when she returned, were over. Sakura, his innocent darling musume, was safe and free once more. He was so proud of her.

"Ohayo, Otousan," Sakura said with a yawn, flopping down on the couch. "Syaoran-kun and I finished planning our wedding. It was so much fun." "You look exhausted," he pointed out as he sat beside her.   
"I'm not really. Oh, Otousan…." Sakura went on with details about her wedding, but her father's thoughts were elsewhere. 

He saw his daughter's flushed cheeks and sparkling eyes and was reminded to his sweet Nadeshiko once again. How alike the two were! Nadeshiko was so much the same during her wedding! The fey-like young woman had pranced about, spreading her joy with everyone else. _Oh, Nadeshiko-chan,_ he missed her so much then. _How you would've loved to see your daughter's wedding._ But he knew deep in his heart that his wife was watching this spectacle and wouldn't miss the even no matter where she was. Nadeshiko had been watching over Sakura every minute of every day since she passed away, keeping the girl safe always.

"Otousan!" Sakura laughed. "You aren't listening to a word I'm saying, are you?" "Huh? Yes, of course I am, Sakura-chan." "You miss Okasan, don't you?" "Hai. I've never stopped missing her. I miss her every day very much. But it doesn't hurt too much because every time I want to see her I just have to look at your cheerful face and I'm filled with joy." "Do I remind you of her?" "Very much, my musume. You are very much Nadeshiko's child."

"Why don't you lie here and get some rest, Sakura, and I'll make you some of your favourite pancakes." Sakura's smile widened. "Hai! I just love your pancakes, Otousan, and you haven't made them in such a long time!" Fujitaka smiled. "Well, then, I'll get right to it." "Will you shape it in the Sakura kanji, just like you used to do when I was a child?" "If that's what you want. And would your little friend upstairs like some as well, with his voracious appetite?"

"Oh, I'm su- You know??? Hoe?" "About Cereberos? Of course. I've always known. Cute little thing. Came right down last night and introduced himself. We had quite a lively conversation. You should have brought him down sooner. Six years is a long time to live in a house and not get the opportunity to meet it's other inhabitants."

Fujitaka smiled to himself and left the room, leaving a dumbfounded Sakura to fall asleep on the couch, wondering why she ever thought her father wouldn't understand Kero-chan. Apparently she had under-estimated him.

******************************************************************************************************************

A/N: Finally, another chapter finished! I hope there is readers to appreciate it! I really like this chapter, though it's quite mushy and nothing much happens. Just a bunch of WAFF and sap, but I know some people like that sort of stuff (myself include). Please review and continue reading! I love all you guys! 


	7. Something Old, Something New

**_Cherry Blossoms Bloom Every Spring_**

**_Chapter Seven- Something old, something new_**

**_By: Sorano_**

**_For my fellow dreamers at FF.N_****__**

桜の花第7 あらゆるばねの章古い何か新しい何か

空著書かれている

私の友人のため書くかだれがまた

Disclaimer: CCS belongs to the wonderful talented CLAMP, as we all know. And Kodansha. ^_^  "Arigatou was sung by Tange Sakura, lyrics composed by Nishi Naoki, composition by Yoda Kazumi (Yoda! LOL- sorry I saw Star Wars the other day), arrangement by Yamamoto Mitsuo

A/N: Hey, stick around, minna! It's the wedding chapter! ^_^ About time, ne? I'm so happy! I got the second CCS movie! For those who haven't, see it! It is so cute! I ran around screaming 'hanyaaan' the whole day I got it. LOL.

_                                              *                                                                                                      *                                                                                                           * _

_"Ohayo, Mei-ling-chan!" Sakura swung herself into the vivid nursury. "Time to get up!" It gave her great joy to walk into this room every morning and have her little daughter smile up at her, but this morning the lights were dim, instead of brightly glowing. "Nani?" Sakura stepped closer to the crib, shuddering because of the cold. _

_"Mei-ling?" By now the small child should've popped her head up, grinning and showing off her latest tooth. Oh, teething was such a nightmare. An odd fear was pulsing through her veins, something trying to warn her the baby wouldn't be there. "How silly," she muttered, but she breathed a heavy sigh of relief when she saw Mei-ling sleeping quietly under her yellow blankets. Oh, so quietly…Is she only sleeping?_

_"Mei-ling, kanojo?" A trembling hand reached out to stroke the small body. Sakura's white fingers gently gripped the blanket and pulled it away. Oh, why was it so cold in here? Much too cold for a baby, Mei-ling would freeze… And so cold she looked, with her pale face and blue lips. Sakura wanted to take her daughter out, warm her frail body, but daren't disturb the beautiful statue. Wasn't it so sweet, the way Mei-ling's tiny eyelashes brushed against round cheeks and tiny lips drew into a smile. Her wisps of chesnut hair damply clung to the silken pillow._

_'She should've been mine,' the cold wind howled. She is a luscious little thing, ne? Don't you just want to devour her?'_

_"No!" Sakura banged her fists against the side of the cradle, closing out the hideous, yet all-too farmiliar sound. Her raspy breathing slowed, as she tried to convince herself it really was the wind she heard. _

_Shuddering down one more breath, Sakura lifted the light baby up…and almost dropped it again. Mei-ling drooped, her eyes swinging open, but showing no sign of reconition. "Mei-ling?" Sakura whispered her daughter's name, her breath pouring out into cold still air. The child omitted no sound, no movement._

_Sakura's nose wrinkled, unable to bear the odd stench. What was it? So hard to put her finger on the pungent smell. Oh, but it did give her chills. Yes, it sunk to the bottom of her soul and reached up with long tendrils, up and up and up…until she felt like puking. It was absolutely nausating. A strong smell of decay and sanguine. _

_Terrified at what she might see, Sakura peered at the child held in her arms more closely. At closer examination she could see the faintest trickle of crimson on Mei-ling's neck…_

**********************************************************************************************************************

Drenched in sweat and panting heavily, the young woman crawled out of her bed and tried to adjust her eyes to the darkness. "Mei-ling-chan…" Panic seized her body and she made her way down the long hallway to her daughter's room. 

"Sakura-chan?" Kero's Osaka accent was unmistakable. He had followed her to this point and was more than a little worried, what with times being so hard lately. "Daijobu? What are you doing?"

Sakura gave him a quick, faltering smile before turning the slick doorknob. "I have to know, Kero-chan. I just want to check on Mei-ling-chan."

"Did you have a nightmare? You look so scared."

"Uh-huh. A nightmare." Sakura flicked on the lights and was filled with an odd relief to hear a loud wailing. Though she had rudely awaken her child, that meant she had nothing to worry about. "Hush, it's ok sweetie," Sakura picked up Mei-ling and rocked her, subconsiously searching the room for signs of anything out of the ordinary.

No, it was only a dream. Mei-ling's room looked no different than it had earlier that day. Everything was fine. Sakura set her daughter back in the crib and lovingly wrapped layers of blankets around her, because it was so damn cold.

"Are you sure you're okay, Sakura-chan?" Kero hovered by her ear, and winking at the infant child. 

"Yeah, let's go. I…"

"Just wanted to check. I understand," the winged guardian replied. "Can't be too careful, what with her having kahoshi bloodlines."

Sakura gave him a puzzled look before flicking out the lights, giving the room an errie haunted look. "Say what? Kahoshi?"

"Never mind."

Shrugging, Sakura blew a kiss at her daughter and shut the door. A sigh of relief came out in a scream. Written on the white oak doors was scribbled in crude scarlet liquid, '

"当狼和樱桃开花成为一个, 我将吞食孩子羊羔屠杀." _She's mine._

"Hoe!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * 

"Hai. Hai. She's still upset." Kero held the phone away from his tiny ear when the other voice blared. "Nani? Of course! I just mean she's woken up, that's all. Hai, please come over. No, Fujitaka-san is scrubbing it off right now. Iie, we don't know. Of course Mei-ling-chan is fine. Sakura-chan would never let harm come to her. Oi, ja!" 

The heavy phone then slipped from his grasp and crashed on the new hardwood floor. Kero winced at the noise, but didn't bother to pick it up. Whirling with emotion he had never come across before, Kero flew back to his mistress. He was angry, that was certain. But other thoughts bubbled up inside him, ideas Clow never designed for him, ones that came from living amongst humans for six years. 

Kero's vehemence only doubled when he saw his mistress huddled a chair by the fire rocking Mei-ling back and forth, tears slowly running down her eyes. As strong as the girl was, her heart was so very frail, too. "Ara, Sakura-chan…" 

Sakura looked up, haunted eyes searching for mercy. "Kero-chan. Is…is my Syaoran-kun coming?" 

"Hai. You know he will come, Sakura-chan. He loves you." Like a knight dashing to rescue his maiden from all the perils of the world, Li Syaoran would always be there for Sakura. It hurt Kero, as selfish a thought it may be, that Sakura couldn't rely on him in times of crisis. He wasn't enough comfort for her. She needed a bigger shoulder to cry on. Neverless, Kero would protect Sakura until the end of time! Aa, yes, he would. She could always rely on him. 

"Arigato, Kero-chan. I don't…I don't think I could survive without you." Sakura hugged her daughter close, begging she would fall asleep. "I'm just glad Mei-ling-chan is too young to understand." 

"You do realize," Kero was forced to mention. "Mei-ling-chan will not be young forever, and you can not protect her always. Something is coming for her." 

"Murasaki…" Sakura's red eyes widened. "Kero-chan! Mei-ling Murasaki! What will he do to her? And who is this that wants my child? After all I went through, someone would dare take her away from me?!" 

"Calm down, Sakura-chan! You're hysterical!" Kero frowned. "This atrocious chi is not a person, Okami. Not 'he' but rather 'it.' And it does not desire your offspring, so much rather as _you_." 

"Me? Nani? Why?" Sakura held her daughter close, protectively. "You know I would die for my daughter," she stated with more gutso than she felt. Perhaps she loved her daughter even more than Syaoran, but Sakura was not the heroine she tried to be. When the time came, Kero feared she'd run and hide behind her friends. 

"Ano, You ha-" 

_Ding-dong_! Yes, an excellent onomatopoeia, the doorbell does actually ding-dong. 

"That would the gaki," Kero mumbled and brushed by Sakura to the front door. "Don't get up, okay?" 

As he whized through the house, he could hear Sakura chidding gently, "You know by now that Syaoran-kun is no gaki. I really wish you'd be friendlier to him, seeing as you'll be living with him soon." 

"Nani!" Kero hadn't really thought of this and was a bit startled, but decided to push it aside for the moment, for pressing matters weighed over the trivial childhood quarrel. Griping the doorknob between his teeth, the effectivly pulled it open. "Ohayo, Li-san." 

"Ohayo," Syaoran replied curtly, pushing past Kero and stepping into the cozy home. "Where's Sakura-chan? Is she alright? Is Mei-ling-chan alright?" 

"How many times do I have to tell you? They're both fine. Scared, but alright." 

Syaoran felt a gentle pressure around his neck. "Thank you for coming, Syaoran-kun." He nodded gently. "I had to." 

"You don't have to do anything," Sakura released him from her tight grip and he turned to face her. "Everything we do, we have a choice in. We do it for love." 

"Please don't go all gooey on me," Kero protested, only able to bear so much sweetness at a time. Apparently not even after such a scare. They really were romantic. It wasn't really their love that got to him; he actually found it quite touching. No, he was just anxious that Sakura would be torn from him, would not need him anymore. Their love was symbolic, and represented what they used to be and never would be again. It was heartwrenching. Epeically if you knew what was coming… 

"Oi, Kero-chan!" 

"Iie, the nuigurumi is right, Sakura-chan. Now is not the time." Grasping her hand tightly in his own, he lead the way deeper into her house. Mei-ling was still lying alone on a silken sofa, softly whimpering. Sakura cursed herself and went to tend to her. 

"I need to see this myself," Syaoran told Kero, guarded eyes never leaving his two favorite girls. "Will you show me?" Syaoran had a horrible feeling something dreadful was going to happen, and he would have to confirm it himself. Running a hand through ruffled brown hair, he started up the stairs after Kero. 

"Kinomoto-san?" he whispered around the bend to the hall, not wanting to disturb the shaken man. "Konnichiwa, this is Li-san, your daughter's fiancé." The house was deathly silent. There was no reply. "Dono?" Careful placing one foot in front of the other, painfully aware of Sakura's pink polkadot slippers, he stepped into the hall. 

Sharp amber eyes caught sight of the nursury door, a bucket of white paint beside it. Though the words were now illegiable, dark red still smeared it's surface. The color made him feel sick. He examined the stained door. It appears Sakura' father had only washed the door and had not gotten around to painting it yet. Syaoran was sure no amount of paint would ever be able to cover that vile mess. But where was the good man? 

Syaroan couldn't help but feel a little jumpy peering into the bedrooms, but this place tainted with evil. And that awful smell…He put his nose close up to the door and took a long sniff. Revolted, his nose wrinkled up. "Sheep blood." _Ramtos Ge Ramos _"The slaughter of lambs…How fitting. At least it isn't Mei-ling-chan's." 

He gathered the confidence and courage he momentairly lost and pushed open the door to Mei-ling-chan's nursery. "It's only my koishii's sunny house. Nothing bad ever happens here." Though he tried to reassure himself, he breath was raggad and hands shaky. 

The room was bright and sunny, a child's ideal room, not a thing out of place. A couple of toys even littered the floor. A soft melody was playing, coming from Mei-ling's crib carousel. Fujitaka had given it to Sakura as a baby shower gift, almost a year earlier. _"It's a small world after all, it's a-_" 

Syaoran felt cold when the song suddenly broke off and hissed into garbled static. Something still wasn't right here. It was only childhood fear that had Syaoran check the closet, but what he found was no monster. 

Though ashamed to admit it later, he let out a scream that sent his fiancée bounding up the stairs. Fujitaka's body tumbled out at his feet. The man's handsome face was white and drawn, his limbs bound so tight red welts surrouneded the crude rope. Through a nasty bruise was forming above Fujitaka's left eye, Syaoran could find no trace of blood. That relieved. Sakura didn't need to see any more blood. 

As he had been taught long ago, he knelt beside the man and check breathing and pulse. As he expected, the man was alive, just knocked out cold. This worried Syaoran. How could someone do this without his knowing? What were they up against? It was a terrifying concept. That someone would want to hurt an innocent child so much…Of course, Mei-ling wasn't innocent. She had never been truly innocent, born from evil and centuries old magic. Mei-ling was no ordinairy little girl, and some monster either craved her, or the child's mother from whom the magic flows. 

"Syaoran-kun?" Sakura rasped, face white with worry. "What's wrong?" 

Syaoran lifted his face and met her eyes. "Nothing, Sakura-chan. Daijobu." Trying not to let her see, he gently pushed the man's body back in the closet, for the time being, and smiled softly at her. He'd have to remember to wake the man once he'd gotten Sakura set. 

Sakura stepped into the room, arms wrapped tight around her child. "Silly, Syaoran-kun," she giggled nervously, unsure about the time to laugh. "You scream like a girl." 

A farmilair cherise glow spread across the boy's face. "Aa, Sakura-chan. Nah…" he couldn't come up with a valid excuse for being scared, so he just smiled it off, knowing Sakura thought it to be cute. "Errr," why did he always have to look like a fool in front of Sakura?

"It's okay," Sakura grinned with relief. "You just worried me. Why did you scream?" she was calm now, but her voice was edged with unease.

       "Um…Its nothing. Lets go downstairs."

        "Is my father up here? I haven't seem him in a while?" She peered around the room, pushing Syaoran aside.

        Syaoran took her shoulders gently and shooed her out of the room. "I haven't seen him. Anyway… everything's okay up here. You should be downstairs with Mei-ling. I don't trust her alone in that thing's care."

       "Syaoran-kun!" Sakura grinned and smacked him lightly. "What did I tell you?"

       "It just isn't safe," Syaoran shrugged. "He would trade the kid in for a donought any day."

       "That's not true. You don't really think that, do you, Syaoran-kun?"

          Syaoran shrugged again, eyes on the floor. "I can't trust him. Gomen, Sakura-chan."

                                   *                                                                 *                                                               *

      The phone rang early Sunday morning while it was still dark and birds were curled up in their nests and the annoying street-sweeper wasn't even out yet. More importantly, Tomoyo Daidouji was enjoying her sleep-intoxicated dreams within the warm comforts of her blanket. However, the phone did ring and no amount of fillow stuffing would make it go away. 

      "Moshi moshi," Tomoyo said with a yawn, hoping the caller wouldn't catch the growl on the tip of her tongue. "Dai…" yawn, "Daidouji…Tomoyo. Donata?"

    "Tomoyo-chan?"

       Tomoyo immdiatly sat up hearing the distress in her friend's voice. She pulled the receiver closer to her ear and wiped the sleep out of her eyes. "Sakura-chan. Daijoubu? Is something wrong?"

       A shaky laugh came from the other end and Tomoyo knew Sakura was alright. "I'm sorry, Tomoyo-chan. I've woken you up in the middle of the night. You can go back to sleep. I…"

        "Sakura, it's okay," Tomoyo said firmly. "I was hoping we could talk before tomorrow."

       "You were?"

       "Hai. Is that what you wanted to talk about?"

       "Hai, eeto, um…sort of. Ara, I'm so scared, Tomoyo-chan! I can't believe that its tomorrow! After all this time, Syaoran and I will be getting married! Married… What will I do? Oi, Tomoyo-chan! I don't know if I can do it… I mean, I love Syaoran-kun and all, but live with him? I really don't know if I am ready, Tomoyo-chan. Not living in my house anymore… with Otousan and Oniichan… It isn't just about Syaoran… I will be on my own. I… What if… Ara, anything can go wrong! I can't stop thinking about tomorrow. I should be excited but all I can feel is fear. We have been doing a lot of practicing and everything's arranged but… what if something happens? I don't know if I can do it!" Her voice started to trail off, leaving a silence save for her hard breathing.

       "Sakura-chan, this is the sort of break-down brides wait until five minutes before the ceremony to have. You're a little early," Tomoyo teased gently. She had been listening patiently this whole time and her heart was going out to her friend. "Demo… Sakura-chan, have you talked about this with Li-kun yet?"

       "Syaoran-kun?…"

        Tomoyo laughed. "Sakura-chan, don't you think maybe he's going through the same things you are? If you don't feel ready then you should be telling him this. If you two can't even talk to each other…"

       "Oi, Tomoyo-chan! You're right! You've always been so smart…"

        "The wedding isn't all that's bothering you, is it, Sakura-chan?"

        "We will be moving to Hong Kong, Tomoyo-chan. I'm sorry it's short notice but I only found out today. The elders will need Syaoran-kun for a little while at least."

        Tomoyo drew her breath in sharply. "Hong Kong? Demo, Sakura-chan, that's so far away! You can't leave!"

        "That's one of the things about getting married. I have to leave. Everything is going to change. Tomoyo-chan, I don't want things to change."

        "Silly, Sakura-chan! Be happy! You have wonderful times ahead of you! You have the perfect man, magic and you'll get to see Hong Kong again! Poor Tomoyo-chan, thought, I'll be here all alone without my Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo gave a dramatic little sniff for good measure and then the two girls giggled. "I don't know if I can live without you, Sakura-chan."

        "Of course you can! How will I survive without you? Who will design my clothes, or cheer me up, or tell me and Syaoran not to be stupid? Who will watch out for me? Who can love me like you do? There's no one I love the way I love you."

       Tomoyo flushed and wished these words had come at a different time, so she could thoroughly soak them in. However, as much as she wanted to get down on her knees and beg Sakura to stay, she still had one last role to play in her friend's life. "Syaoran," she replied simply. "Let him be your be all and end all. He will take care of you."

       "Tomoyo-chan! How can you be so calm? Hang on, I'm coming over to your place! I need a hug."

       "Sakura-chan, it's three am!"

                                           *                                                                  *                                                          * 

        Sakura let out a loud yawn and flopped onto the couch. "This is way too tiring. Getting is more work than it's worth. Tomoyo-chan, can't we put it off until tommorow."

        "Iie," her friend said firmly. "We went through this all last night. Which," she couldn't resist adding, "explains why you are so tired." Tomoyo had dark circles of her own rimming her starry eyes, rewards of staying up all night reassuring Sakura.

        "Li-kun looks like he is going to faint," Naoko giggled, jumping onto the couch beside Sakura. " He is walking around like a robot- eyes wide, lips tight and his arm thrust out in front of him. I think the bride has it very lucky. The groom has to go around greeting all the guests. And take all "Oh, my little baby! All grown up" stuff like that."

        "The guests? Hoe! Shouldn't I go down and see everyone? They must think I'm really rude."

        "Iie!" All the girls said at once. "Its tradition that you are supposed to stay up here with us until the ceremony begins."

        "I don't feel well," Sakura moaned. "How much longer?"

        "A couple hours," Chiharu said. "It's for 1 o'clock, ne?"

        Sakura nodded miserably.

        "Aww, Sakura-chan…" Rika wrapped her friend in a gentle hug. "This is supposed to be the happiest day of your life, remember? You've been waiting so long for all this. Where's your cheerful smile? Don't start crying on us."

        Sakura sniffled and tried to grin. "Gomen, minna. I am happy, really." Rika handed her a tissue and she blew into loudly. "I'm just so scared."

       "Don't be. You won't be walking down that aisle alone. Now," Tomoyo winked at her. "We have to start getting you ready."

       Sakura didn't like the way her four friends were looking at her. She gulped. "Hoe?" 

       "You found your Okaasan's dress, ne, Sakura-chan?"

       "Hai." Sakura slipped off the couch and began to rummage through her bag. "Otousan helped me look for it last week. He had it up in its special box in the attic all these years. I wonder if it will make him sad to see me wear it?" she mused, pulling out a long cardboard box, embroidered with lacy designs. "We had it dry-cleaned and it's in perfect condition."

       She carefully pulled the long shimmery cloth out of the box and the girl's sqealed in delight. When Sakura held the dress up in front of her it trailed a good foot behind her. She giggled. "Okaasan was a lot taller than me. Oniichan says it's because she ate her broccoli." She made a face. "I don't see what _that _has to do with anything."

       "Ara, Sakura-chan, its gorgeous. Absolutely goregeous." Rika fingered the soft, velvety material lovingly and Sakura knew she was thinking of her own wedding. 

       Sakura nodded. "I know. I'll never look as good in it as Okaasan did. I just don't have her figure."

       "Hmm, we'll see." Tomoyo smiled secretly. 

        "Well, put it on!" Chiharu urged. "We can't really know until you put it on."

        Sakura shedded her robe and Tomoyo ordered her to lift up her arms. The girl jumped up on the bed and lifted the dress over Sakura's head. _Swoosh_, down it went, like silken water to land gracefully around the girl's frame in an elegant puddle. "Don't even try to do it up," Tomoyo said. A traditional dress, it didn't have a zipper, but rather strings all the way up the middle. Each tiny bow had to be tied tightly so Sakura wouldn't end up in her undergarments halfway down the aisle.

         "Sakura-chan, that must be the most beautiful dress I have ever seen in my life. You wear it like a princess," Naoko said wistfully. 

         "I feel so silly," Sakura said, twirling around. "It's so fancy. I'll probably trip over this long train and tear it in half. Or spill punch on it more likely."

          "Don't say that!" Chiharu gasped. "You'll jinx it. And don't worry. Everything will be fine. As long as you're careful that is."

          "Syaoran and I will make sure she stays away from the punch," Tomoyo said evilly. 

          "There's a mirror in the spare room…" Sakura started to say, but the girls blocked off the door, startling her. 

           "Not yet. You can't see yourself until we're all done with you."

           "Hoe… What else is there to do?"

           "Too much," Tomoyo said grimly. "They'll be taking pictures today. Forty years from now you'll be showing these pictures to your own children and you'll want to have looked like the most beautiful woman in the world. Your hair isn't even dried yet, Sakura-chan!"

           "Hai, there is much to be done," Rika agreed, pulling Sakura over to the chair by the vanity. "My Okaasan used to be a hair stylist so I think I can do a pretty good job." She ran her fingers through Sakura's damp shoulder-length hair and smiled. "I have a great idea."

          A few hours later, after much swearing, laughing and a huge mess, the four girls were finally satisfied with their work. "Now can I go look?" Sakura giggled a little impatiently. As excited as she was, it was difficult sitting so still for such a long time while a bunch of girls were attacking you with curling irons and make-up. 

          "Hai! But be careful!" the girls winced as Sakura almost fell flat on her face. They chased after her, holding up her train, as she ran down the hall and into the guest bedroom. 

        Sakura let out a little gasp of surprise as she soaked in her reflection. She brought one hand up to her mouth and watched as the beauty in the mirror copied her. "I… Sugoi!" she threw her arms around her pleased friends and tried to hold back the tears threatening to flow. "Arigato. You are the best," she told them and turned to the mirror once again.

         She was almost unreconizable. The pure white satin dress clung tightly down to her waist where it gradually widened into puddles of cream on the floor, leaving a long trail behind her. Tiny pearls studded the modest neckline, the puffy sleeve cuffs, and around her waist. The dress was beautiful in its simplicity and Sakura wore with ease. Her hair had been loosely curled courtesy of Rika, and then pulled into an elegant bun atop her head, with soft tendrils framing her face. They had used a light powder on her face with a faint peach blush and painted her lips pink. 

       "Sakura-chan," Naoko called softly. "There's one more thing." She held out the veil in her hands. 

       Sakura smiled, getting teary-eyed, and took the silky bundle from her. It was a two- part veil, one lacy sheet to flow down her back and a shorter one to cover her face. A band of pink and white cherry blossoms held the veil together in her hair.

       "Oh, Sakura-chan! You're just so cute!" Tomoyo melted into her, carefully wrapping her arms around her best friend and hugging her tight. "Please don't leave me," she whispered low enough so the others couldn't hear.

        "Masaka…"

         "I've never seen a more beautiful bride," Chiharu agreed.

         A gentle knock came on the door and the girls were startled out of their reviere. The door opened just wide enough for Yukito to pop his head in. Syaoran had asked him to be his best man and he was already dressed in a handsome white tux. "Are you almost ready? They want to start in ten minutes. The groom is getting a little anxious…" his eyes widened, catching his first glimpse of Sakura. "Oh, Sakura-chan," he stepped fully into the room.

       Sakura grinned and moved over to him, letting her dress swish around her. She was surprised to see she was only a head shorter than Yukito now. It was odd, and she felt like she was seeing him a whole new light. "Yukito-san…"

       Yukito laughed gently and brought his hand up to her face, cupping it gently. "I suppose –chan isn't really appropriate anymore, ne? You are my grown-up Sakura-san now. And you are so, so beautiful. That man is very, very lucky to have you."

        Sakura's smile drooped. "I don't want to be Sakura-san to you, Yukito-san. It wouldn't feel right. I've been your best friend's kid sister all my life. I don't want things to change."

        "Aa, but you're a grown up woman now, Sakura." He looked like he wanted to say more, but then pulled away. "Please hurry or we may have to do the ceremony without the groom." He moved to the door. "And Sakura, _he_ will be watching, too. He says his proud of you… He thinks you… He says you are lovely." 

        Sakura nodded. "Arigato."

       "Now, Sakura-chan," the girls began to get frantic once Yukito had left. "We have to hurry. Blue… Blue… Blue. You need something blue!"

        "Blue?"

        "Hai. Its tradition. Now… what can we get you that is blue?"

        Sakura giggled. "Relax. I'm wearing blue slippers. They came with Okaasan's dress. Actually, I'd better go get them."

        "Chotto. Something old…" Naoko tipped the items off on her fingers. "That would be your dress. Something new…"

         "The flowers," suggested Chiharu. "We just picked them today."

         "Not from our tree?" Sakura asked.

          "They look so much better on you, Sakura-chan. The tree had plenty to spare."

          "Old, new, blue…Borrowed! That it! You need to borrow something!"

          "Nani? Borrow? Borrow what?"

            "I know!" Tomoyo brightened and began to fumble with her hair. A click came and her ebony hair cascaded down her back. "You can use my hair clip!"

            "Um… But it's pink. Won't it look funny?"

            "I don't think so. We can slip it under the flowers and no one will notice."

            "So much for tradition."

            "It's one o'clock, Sakura-chan. Are you ready?"

             "Iie! Hoe?" Sakura glanced anxiously at her bridesmaids. "None of you are even dressed! You've been so busy trying to get me ready…" she threw her hands up in the air dramatically. "Hurry!"

             "Hai!" the girls ran from the room, leaving Sakura by herself. It was so quiet now and there was so much room to think. Pale sunlight flitered in through lacy curtains, reflecting off the green leaves outside the window. Birds were singing wedding marches and far-off children were yelling. _I don't want to go. I have so many memories of this place. I want to stay here forever. I'm not ready to be an adult._ A tear found its way out of her eye but she quickly wiped it away. "I won't cry."

          "Iie, you won't. This isn't a day for tears."

           "Hoe?" Sakura looked up to see Fujitaka bending over her, a gentle smile playing upon his lips. She hadn't even heard him come in. "Otousan…"

               Fujitaka sat down on the bed beside her. "Are you scared, Sakura-chan? It's okay to be scared. I was terrified on my wedding. But you know, Sakura-chan, happiness is always most important. I know this will make you happy."

               Sakura smiled. "Hai. I'm not scared. Not anymore."

                "Good. I have something for you."

                 "For me?"

                  "Hai. A present. Close your eyes, Sakura-chan."

                 Sakura complied and waited while her father fiddled with something beside her. "Here we go," she heard him say. Something smooth and cool was slipped around her neck. "Can I open my eyes now?"

                 "Hai." Fujitaka took her by the arm and lead her over to the full-length mirror in the corner of the room. "I thought it was nice before but it is absolutely beautiful on you. And it goes so well with that dress."

             Sakura gasped, bring her hand up to her neck to touch the delicate string of pearls. "Ara, Otousan… Arigato!" She twirled around to face Fujitaka and clasped his larger hands within her small ones. "How do I look, Otousan? Does my dress look pretty?"

           Fujitaka's eyes might have been watering right then, but it was difficult to tell. He was not much for showing strong emotions. "Sakura-chan…" his voice caught in his throat. "Sakura-chan, you look like your dear mother more each day. She was so, so beautiful and in that dress you bear a striking resemblance to her."

            "Honto? Do I really look like Okaasan?" It was hard for her to believe. She had been in total awe of her mother's beauty all her life and had despaired she could never live up to Nadeshiko's name.

            "Mm hm." His eyes clouded over, mind somewhere in the past, perhaps in happier times. "Happiest day… of my life. I love you, Nadeshiko."

            Sakura smiled. "Otousan, I'm Sakura. Please don't ask me to be Okaasan."

            "You really are so much like her, you know that. Not just in looks, but you are every bit as sweet, loveable and cheerful as she was."

            Sakura blushed. "I'm not really. She was so perfect, ne? I know she didn't make all the mistakes I did."

              "I loved Nadeshiko, but she wasn't perfect. Don't try to perfect, Sakura-chan. I love you, too." His eyes drifted over to the old clock and he sighed. "Its time, Sakura-chan. Ano, we're in overtime now. I lost."

          "Hoe?"

             "You aren't mine anymore. My time with you is up. I've taken too much already. You belong to someone else now."

              "Give me away with a smile, okay, Otousan?"

            "Itsumo. Shall we go then?" Fujitaka offered his arm with a grin. "Your man awaits."

              Sakura linked her am in his and allowed him to lead her down the hall. All too soon they were outside the church doors where the rest of the bridal party was assemblied. Syaoran was already walking down the aisle with Yukito.

         "Ara, Sakura-chan!" Chiharu, Rika, Naoko and Tomoyo, all done up pretty in matching powder-blue bridesmaid dresses, rushed up to meet them.

          "It's time, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo whispered. "Will you be okay?"

           "Zettai." Sakura flashed her a smile and looked up at her father. "Ikimasho, ne?"

          The doors swung open. "I'm ready."

                                                   *                                                                                            *                                                           *

            The afternoon passed in a daze for the young couple. Sakura's worries were soon pushed aside, lost in entire bliss of their special day. She marched proudly down the aisle, all too aware of the intense stares of a few hundred people and Sonomi's sniffling, to where her husband-to-be waited, one arm slightly outstretched to catch her. She could hear soft sighs from the guests as she melted into his arms. It was all so dream-like, and just that way, she couldn't really recall the details.

           They were pronounced man and wife with not one objection from the congregation. It was over all too soon and Sakura found herself throwing her sakura bouquet the air with a giggle. The once harmonious room was now full of pandemonium as fifty young girls jumped from their seats in a mad attempt to snatch the next wedding for themselves. A cry rose from the crowd to Sakura's waiting ears.

         "I've got it! Me! I've got it!" A small figuring was waving the beautiful bouquet triumphantly, oblivious to both the jealous glares and puzzled looks around her.

           "Naoko-chan?" Sakura whispered weakly. 

           "Who would've guessed?' Syaoran laughed beside her.

           "I was expecting to Tomoyo-chan to get it," Sakura sighed. "Don't get me wrong. I'm happy for Naoko-chan…"

            "You were just counting on your best friend getting it."

            Sakura nodded. "It just made sense. Daidouji-sama caught the bouquet at Okaasan's wedding…  and she kept it all these years, even though I can't say much for her own marriage. I just thought it would be a sort of tradition between us cousins in this family… maybe my daughter will throw it out to Tomoyo's daughter and…"

         Syaoran turned her gently to face him, eyes stern. "Don't get carried away, Sakura. Do you want Daidouji-san's daughter to suffer the way she did?"

         "Hoe?" 

       "You aren't that blind. Look at your friend out there. See how happy she is. Don't try to programme the future, Sakura."

       Sakura shook her head and laughed softly. "I can't do that… yet." She pulled away from her husband and moved into the pews where her friends were waiting. "Omedetou, Naoko-chan!" she called. In truth, she had never seen her friend look more alive. "I had no idea."

         "That's right!" Chiharu urged to a blushing Naoko. "Who is the lucky man? Is it someone we know?" 

                      *                                                                            *                                                                           *

         By Sakura's request, the reception was held in Tomoeda park. It really was a lovely spot, pink and veridian streamers were drapped over everything and the forest provided a soft, subtle backdrop with the red sun melted beneath it. The night was warm so they had all the tables and the band set up outside. Simple and childish, one may say, but Sakura's heart yearned for this recollection of childhood. This park was really a part of her. Here she had been tested by Eriol, captured so many cards, been comforted by Syaoran and just hung out. 

        Sakura saw many, many old faces that night. It had been so long. Not one invitation had gone unanswered and it felt all of Japan was there to help celebrate. Sakura was forever being snatched out of conversations for yet another teary reunion. All her old classmates from Tomoeda Elementary wanted to talk to her and Syaoran. Some even came from as far as Kyushu to see this unbelievable couple. Many could only remember Syaoran as a scowling, athletic transfer student who never seemed to get along with Sakura.

          Even Miyuko-tachi stopped by to congratulate the couple. Seeming to forget that she had once turned up her nose at Syaoran, she couldn't stop drooling that night. Sakura couldn't hide her surprise. She hadn't sent them an invitation after that afternoon at the mall but they were friendly and courteous the whole time, relatively sober and even stopping to play with Mei-ling.

        Sakura saw Terada-sensei again, who had his eyes on Rika the whole time. They had a couple good laughs together, remembering her days as his student. He spoke fondly of their play for the Nadeshiko Festival. "I had a feeling Li-kun was meant to be your prince." This set the girls into a fit of giggles. She saw Rika and Terada talking under the slide and she had a feeling they would be planning their on wedding soon. Rika was certainly at the right age now. It was a shame she wouldn't be around for such a special event.

         Eriol and his guardians were there with Kaho Mizuki. Sakura was over-joyed to see her old teacher again and threw herself into the woman's arms with a cry of delight.

         "It's been a long time, ne, Sakura-chan?" Kaho asked, eyes twinkling.

          "Five whole years," Sakura agreed.

            "And look at you. You certainly have changed. Such a beautiful young lady, such a talented magician. I'm proud of you, Sakura-chan. You've come so far. I'll need to tell your husband that, too."

            "I think he's still scared of you," Sakura giggled.

          "Well, I ought to try. I have the feeling he has changed." Kaho wandered off, leaving Sakura to talk with Eriol. 

           "Oh, you're so cute!" Nakuru yelled and glomped Sakura for a whole five minutes before she spotted Touya.

       Sakura shivered under Eriol's sly smile. "You knew it all along, didn't you?"       

                 "Nani?"

           "So long ago, after your test, you said something. I can't quite remember what… but you knew all along."

          "Maybe I did," a smile played on his lips. "Or are you accusing Clow Reed of matchmaking as well?" He took one of her gloved hands in his own and led her over to the designated dance floor. "I believe it was destiny. Would you care to dance, Sakura?"

                        *                                                                         *                                                                                  *

          The weary sun departed all too soon and Sakura used to the Glow Card to light up the beautiful lanterns. It was now time for Sakura and Syaoran's dance to celebrate their first night as a married couple. They quickly lost themselves in the slow, melodic music and the gently swaying of Sakura's white dress in the summer breeze. It felt like the happily ever after of a fairy tale.

           Sakura was able to push away the nightmares, Mei-ling's safety and all the dangers that threatened to overwhelm her for just one night. However, Eriol's words kept pulsing in her mind, trying to drive her to distraction. He had been so uneasy dancing and had begged her not to go to China. The great sorcerer himself was almost hysterical. 

         She told all of this to her husband, as he gently twirled her around. His eyes instantly grew worried and he pulled her in close. "I don't know, Sakura. But we will have to be very careful in China. It is a dangerous land."

          Far off in the night, speakers crackled and the melody sped up. Tomoyo's sweet voice soon reached their ears and Sakura smiled. "Arigatou, Tomoyo-chan."
    
    "_The clouds are floating by... The wind is singing_
    
    _    Even now, along the streets I always used to run along,_
    
    _    white flowers are blooming and smiling._
    
    _But it's unstoppable. It chokes me up inside_
    
    _    I love the present, but it will always pass..._
    
    _    It's just like a fragment of the dream I cried over long ago_
    
    _The serenity that floats by like a fluffy white cloud_
    
    _    And the worries that make my tears spill over_
    
    _    are both connected to the precious future,_
    
    _    so..._
    
    _Even when tomorrow comes_
    
    _    Even when someday I become an adult_
    
    _    I'm sure I'll always remember._
    
    _    that you were here with me._
    
    _    I'll never forget,_
    
    _    even when I'm in the very ends of this vast world._
    
    _    For this moment that will never disappear,_
    
    _    I thank you, everyone._
    
    _The moon is shining down. The wind is sleeping._
    
    _    In the sky above that always smiles down on this town,_
    
    _    even now shooting stars are granting wishes._
    
    _But I don't understand... I don't want us to ever part_
    
    _    for as long as time passes, but we end up being far apart_
    
    _    It's just like the bookmark in the book I read yesterday._
    
    _My longing to shine like the twinking stars_
    
    _    And my feelings, however sad they may be,_
    
    _    are both connected to the precious future,_
    
    _    so..._
    
    _Even when the seasons pass,_
    
    _    even if it's in some unfamiliar place somewhere_
    
    _    I'm sure the future is unfolding._
    
    _    I'll never forget_
    
    _    that you were all here with me._
    
    _    For what has quietly begun_
    
    _    from this little place,_
    
    _    I thank you, everyone._
    
    _The land where we rode our dreams_
    
    _    set forth from our memories_
    
    _    We'll meet again._
    
    _    For now, please smile..._
    
    _Even if it's for a long long time...___
    
    _    Even if you go off far away somewhere_
    
    _    I definitely want you to keep in touch._
    
    _    Don't forget_
    
    _    that I was here with you..._
    
    _    no matter where you are in this vast world._
    
    _    For these feelings that will never disappear,_
    
    _    I thank you, everyone._
    
    _Thank you for all your tenderness_
    
    _Thank you for all your happiness_
    
    _Thank you for all your kindness_
    
    _Thank you for all your everything..._
    
    _    Thank you for all your tenderness_
    
    _    Thank you for all your happiness_
    
    _    Thank you for all your kindness_
    
    _    Thank you for all your everything..."_
    
    A/N- Waffy, sap, sap, sap, sap, I know. Go brush your teeth. If you liked this sort of stuff, leave a review. If it makes you nasesous, leave a review. Are you getting the idea? Review, s.v.p! More action in the next three chapters (Carol of the Bells). A LOT. Ja mata!


	8. Carol of the Bells Part One

Cherry Blossoms Bloom Every Spring

Chapter Seven- Carol of The Bells Part One

Christmas Edition

By: Sorano

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura belongs to, as we all know, to the talented CLAMP, whom I can only dream of matching. And credit is also given to Kodansha, who brought it to life. And yes, even Nelvana, who introduced it to me in the first place (though I've long since outgrown them).

Here's your Christmas present, minna! Right on time. I put a lot of work into this you had better all appreciate it! I was working until midnight last night trying to finish it on time!

A/N: Hey, minna-san! It has been an awful long time since I posted, ne? I've been having trouble getting my ideas down on paper. I really wanted to do a Christmas fic and add it on to Cherry Blossoms Bloom Every Spring. So started an internal debate, seeing as it would be a 'Mary Sue' to make it a one-shot to those who have not been following the series. Actually it is a Mary Sue, but it seems my faithful readers don't seem to care because Mei-ling-chan is just so cute, ne? And it's not so much a Mary Sue because the story is seen through and revolves around the original main characters. Anyway, I've decided to write only for my sake, not for publicity (Xing taking off Author Alerts and all- no I will NOT pay) so I will just make a seasonal chapter in my series and voila! Not another X-mas fic, but rather another me finally getting another chapter in this doomed series. Be patient with me, minna-san, onegai. Ano, I posted a CCS Halloween fic back in October but never received a single review for it and I was heartbroken. :) If anyone would like to read it... And one other thing, I'm working on the wedding chapter at this very moment, I just had to bump it back for this chapter. I know they are already married in this chapter and Mei-ling has aged a few years, but let's all pretend that some time has passed and I'll go back and fill those years in later. Right now I'm just rushing to finish this very LONG chapter before Christmas. Anyone want to have their say in one of the most important chapters ever? And one more little note. I'd like to mention for those who know more of Asian culture than I do that I know 100 yen stores are primarily Japanese novelty stores, but for the sake of the story, we all pretend they are Chinese as well. ONE MORE IMPORTANT DETAIL I MUST ADD SO NOBODY IS ROLLING THEIR EYES AT MY IGNORANCE HALFWAY THROUGH THE STORY- I know much (most) of China and a lot of Japan does not celebrate Christmas and especially not with the same vehemence that much of the rest of the world does. I wrote a lot of this story thinking like the Canadian that I am, so for the sake of the story once again, let's all agree to overlook cultural obstacles, okey?

Now for those who have even read this far, on with the story! (as you can see I'm not funny- I'm an illusionist) And everyone knows what X-mas means! Lot's and lot's of sweet sap! If Christmas doesn't give you cavities enough, than this sure will.

**********************************************************************************

"Medetashi! Medetashi!" An energetic young woman bounded down the stairs- taking each step two at a time, not unlike when she was a child. Her tired husband caught her as she waltzed by his study.

"Sakura-chan," his voice was low and strained. "What could possibly be so wonderful right now?" Upon peering closer, one would see his rumpled silk shirt had faint stains of blood writ upon it, and there were dark bags rimming his eyes. Why was he so pale? Why does life become so hectic around December? His sweet wife seemed to take no notice of his condition and just continued to smile at him.

"Oh, don't be a grump, Syao-kun! I've just received wonderful news!"

"So I've noticed. Eeto, are you going to tell me? I'm not clairvoyant, koishii."

"No, that's my job." Sakura grinned. "I've just received a letter from Hiirigazawa-kun today and he says he's got important matters to attend here in Japan and wouldn't it be wonderful to see everyone again. Iiya, they get in at 12:15 tomorrow morning."

"Sakura...Ara, they?"

"E, you don't think Hiirigazawa would come all the way to Tomoeda and leave Spinel Sun and Nakuru-chan behind, do you?"

"No, they'd probably burn the house down without Hiir-" SMACK! Syaoran glared at his wife, but he knew it would be no avail. Sakura had become immune to his looks when they were children and still rivals. He continued. "And of course you invited them to stay with us, ne?"

"Hai. Daijoubu?"

"Don't you think we have enough to deal with at this time of the year- trying to support ourselves and Mei-ling? And all that creepy stuff that has been going on lately..." Mutilated teddy bears, dolls hung by nooses, music started up on it's own, the blood everywhere...so much blood everywhere! "And wasn't your brother coming up for his break?"

"Uh-huh! And of course he will bring Yukito-san with him! Hanyaan!!!!!!!!!" Sakura's eyes went dreamy and her small hands were clasped together in adoration. 

"Oh, no! We aren't starting that again! Yukito-san is very happy with your brother and you are happy being with me. You are, aren't you?" His voice grew lower, more timid.

"Of course! I love you, Syaoran! I keep telling you that! Why don't you trust me? It's just, eeto...it's nice to see my first love again. Yukito-san was my very special friend, remember? I love Yukito-san. He is a very important person to me. But you, kanojo, you are the one I love most."

"Yeah, ok."

Sakura scowled in indignation. Crossing her arms, she mumbled, "Here I am, proclaiming my undying devotion to my husband and all he can say is 'okay'."

Painted swirls displayed several emotions racing through the boy's amber eyes, but Sakura was no better at reading them than she was eight years ago. Suddenly his arms were around her and she was flying through the air, around and around. "No!!!!! Syaoran put me down!!!!!!!!" Half-laughing, half-screaming, she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms tight around him. 

When he breathlessly slowed down, Sakura pressed her face against his cool shirt and whispered, "Kanojo, I know you have been working very hard, and protecting us is starting to wear you down." Still in his arms, her long fingers traced patterns of dried blood on the dark viridian cloth. "Do you think I don't notice?"

Startled, Syaoran set her down, gently still, pushing her body against his so that they were in tight embrace.

"I..." Sakura bit her tongue, not wanting to hurt her husband, yet also wanting to get her point across. "I'd feel better with Hiirigazawa-san and Yue-san here. Oniichan, Akizuki-san, and Spinel as well. I can't really explain it. It's just, I can feel things, evil things, are started to stir up. I want my friends to be here. I know they can protect us, my daughter, in a way you can't do alone. Hiirigazawa is so powerful and with the others' magic I'm sure we can get to the bottom of this. Please, kanojo, don't be upset. It's Christmas!"

"That's right, I suppose. It'll be just like old times, ne?" Syaoran forced a smile for his wife and moved in for a kiss, but due to Sakura looking down at a tugging on her skirt, he ended up kissing her hair.

Syaoran's smile was sincere when he saw it was his small daughter between them, candy cane adorning her mouth in red juice.

"Musume, what is it?" Sakura asked, grimacing as she wiped off the girl's mouth. Some sacrifices you had to make when you were a mother, some rather disgusting ones, she thought as she wiped her hand on her new skirt.

"'kaasan! Snow!" the little girl burst out, still tugging on Sakura's skirt. "Looky, 'kaasan!" Both parents had been taken by surprise lately at how quick the child was learning to speak at only three years."Snowing, kaasan!" With a chubby little hand, Mei-ling grabbed onto her father's starched pants. "'tousan! Snow! Pretty snow!"

Syaoran tried to exchange a rolling of the eyes with Sakura over Mei-ling's head, but Sakura would have nothing of it. "Is it really, musume? Show Okaasan, sweetie. Show mommy the snow." Sakura allowed herself to be dragged away by her daughter and pulled up to the frosted pane window of their front foyer where open curtains revealed soft flakes drowning out the busy world. 

Syaoran followed behind at a slower pace, a small smile on his face. He loved seeing his two girls so happy. Though he never held much in his heart for winter, the spirit was quite contagious. "Sakura-chan, I swear you a such a child sometimes. It's only frozen water."

The two girls turned around to grin at him and it shocked Syaoran for a moment. Perhaps it was the way the light shone on their honey hair, or maybe it was the glow in their eyes. It could have been two children, one so old and one so young but so alike standing together in the lush room, with the snow as a backdrop. It was absolutely beautiful, like an old-fashioned portrait. This was time, and love and happiness all mixed together in a perpetual fairy-tale some one had dared to call life.

Li Syaoran would do everything in his power and more to make sure they were like this forever. Sweet innocence, he would protect them.

* * *

"It's beginning to look at lot like Christmas! Everywhere- to the world! The Lord...." Sakura's old boombox, sitting under a pile of tangled lights, skipped all over the place, creating a merry madness in the humen pandemonium.

"I want to do everything right this year- traditional- because it's our first Christmas together," Sakura had told her husband who was beginning to develop a perplexion complex. "A big beautiful fir, with full branches and a sweet piny scent-"

Syaoran had disappeared into their garage for a couple minutes, then came back dragging a huge cardboard box. A product of our culture- EZTREESINC. "It's perfect! Just what I was thinking of!" Sakura announced and squeezed her husband's arm.

Though Syaoran had refused to go out into the snow and chop down a lush fir- that didn't mean he couldn't be coerced into putting it up. After all- after it fell on Sakura that first time, he was convinced it was a man's job. (A/N: ^_^ You can relate, minna who puts up artificial trees)

"I made coo-kies!" Nakuru waltzed into the crowded living room, balancing a plate of sugar cookies on Sakura's new Santa plate.

"Are they suppose to be green?" Syaoran asked, peering carefully at the object of interest. Sakura had to kick him before he would put it in his mouth. 

"They look delicious," Eriol told his creation and gingerly took one. "And you even iced them, too." Though he smiled for Nakuru, his face replayed a grimace as he swallowed. 

Nakuru beamed. "Mei-ling-chan helped me." She reached behind her to produce the toddler, who was quickly stuffing cookies in her mouth. Sakura gasped, while her husband only snickered. Mei-ling was covered from head to toe in flour, had red icing smeared all around her lips and eyes and she clumps of chocolate in her hair. Not to mention all the cookie crumbs.

"The chocolate isn't finished yet," Nakuru said as if that were explanation enough. She bent down and kissed the little girl's head. "Ara, Sakura-chan, your daughter is such a darling. She's so cute just like her mother."

"Eeto, arigato Nakuru, but uh...what happened to her?"

Nakuru looked down at the kid who was happily absorbed in licking all the frosting off, as if she didn't understand. Her eyes widened and she giggled. "Gomen, Sakura-chan. We were just have a little fun." Nakuru took the girl's hand and began to pull her up. "I'll clean her up, okay?"

Mei-ling began to whine, because she did not want to leave. Sakura was becoming quite annoyed and stood up. "I'll take her, Nakuru. I want to see the state of my kitchen." Nakuru protested, but Sakura picked up her daughter and marched out of the room.

"I don't think she's very happy," Nakuru said and flounced down beside Spinel Sun on the couch. "People should be happy, happy, happy all the time, ne Suppi-chan?" 

"Who's Suppi-chan? Were you into the icing sugar again, Ruby?"

* * *

Syaoran took a long sniff. The small creature resting on his knee smelt wonderfully of Johnson's Baby Shampoo and baby powder. His chin rested softly on her silky hair and his arms were wrapped protectively around her, in case she might fall. It was only now that he realised how much Mei-ling-chan really looked like him. She looked more like him than she did her mother, with her beautiful dark hair and serious eyes. Someday she would outgrow her baby roundness and have his strong, defined chin. "You're my girl, ne koishii?"

Mei-ling looked around, the bottle of snow glitter in her hand and the nozzle still pressed. Syaoran yelped as the cold liquid hit his face. His daughter giggled. "Silly 'tousan!"

Syaoran set her down and took the can from her. "Iie, silly kodomo. Let me do the spraying from now on. Which stencil do you want next?" He lay the white cutouts in front of her, though he knew she'd take an endlessly long time to choose. Children were like that- it was cute really- they had to make sure they were making absolutely the right decision.

"Sn'man," Mei-ling cried and clapped her hands gleefully. "big white sn'man!" To help him out, she squatted down and picked up the stencil. 

"Thank you, m'dear," Syaoran grinned at her and taped the paper stencil to the cold window. 

"Ara, Syaoran-kun," a sweet voice came from behind him. "You aren't doing that again, ne? It makes such a mess!" Syaoran knew Sakura was smiling. She loved Chistmas decorating more than anyone. 

"Relax, koishii. Mei-ling- chan will clean up any mess we make, won't you, Mei-ling?"

Mei-ling, who didn't really understand the conversation, nodded solemnly back. She would do anything for her father, even clean up tiny flecks of snow off the new carpet.

"That's my girl."

"Don't listen to you Otousan, Mei-ling-chan," Sakura scolded. "He'll force his bad habits onto you."

"My bad habits? Look who can't even drag herself out of bed on time for work. Look who eats ice cream for breakfast! You better watch out for your mother, Mei-ling-chan. I have the feeling I'll walk in one day to see you in the dryer with the laundry."

Sakura laughed gently and walked over to them. She looked like she was floating-like an angel. She had lost so much weight over the past months, even Akizuki-san had noticed. His wife was so pale. Though she didn't let on, Syaoran knew she was as worried as him, maybe more so.

"I'm not as bad as all that, ne Syaoran-kun? I know I've been a little out of it sometimes, but..."

Syaoran took her arm and brought her to the window. "Iie, anata daijobu." He pressed her small hand to the cold glass and used his hands to trace hers along the frosty figures. "See what your daughter did? I barely had to help her at all."

"I see she moved onto a more difficult subject," Sakura spoke of Syaoran's white face. "You had better go wash that off before it dries," she was teasing him. "I won't let you into bed until you're all clean."

Sakura pulled Mei-ling off Syaoran's lap, grimacing under the new weight. Mei-ling hadn't grown so much, had she? Or was it that Sakura was not as strong? But she smiled and lifted the toddler to her hip. "It's time I got Mei-ling-chan to sleep. And she still needs to have a bath, just like her Otousan."

"Hai, hai."

* * *

"Sakura-chan? I made pancakes," Eriol brought the steamy plate to the middle of the table. "What kind of syrup is this?" He lifted the sticky bottle up for closer inspection, but he couldn't make out the kanji. "It's not like our maple syrup in England."

Sakura yawned and rubbed her tired eyes, giving her the appearance of a raccoon. The table, she noticed, had already been set and Eriol held her chair ready to be flopped into. "This is great. You really needn't have gone to all this trouble, Hiirigazawa-san. And it is Katou syrup, made from honey. It's very expensive because it's so rich."

Sakura lifted the fork to her mouth, but never a got a bite. A screaming wail came from down the hall and she got up tiredly. "I'm really sorry, Hiirigazawa-san. You start without me. I have to go check on Mei-ling. She gets nightmares."

Eriol nodded sympathetically. "I'll make sure the food stays warm."

"Arigato." Sakura swept by her husband as he just entered the room. 

"Mei-ling-chan mata?" was his quiet question.

"Hai."

Syaoran grabbed her arm. "Let me get her. You look exhausted."

Sakura smiled wanly. "It's alright, doomo. I know how little sleep you yourself have been getting, shunketsu of mine."

"Sakura-chan, I am her father, ne? You can let me help take care of her. You do not have to do it on her own."

Sakura blinked, clearly surprised. "Syaoran-kun? Wha-" These were not the words she had expected to pour out of Syaoran's mouth. "I need to go to her, Syaoran."

Sunlight streamed into Mei-ling's room, the toddler was sitting up in her small futon. Though she was still sniffling, a big smile was plastered on her face. "'kaasan! Gomen nathai," she lisped. "Mei-ling did not mean to wake Okaasan up."

Sakura sat next to her small daughter, sinking the bed slightly. "Daijoubu. Were you scared, Mei-ling-chan?"

Mei-ling nodded vigorously. "Hai. Mei-ling-chan had a nightmare. You di-died, Okaasan."

"Nani?"

"E, there was a lot of blood, 'kaasan. Mei-ling-chan threw up. And he kept laughing. It was very scary, Okaasan. 'kaasan, daijoubu? You look all funny."

Sakura was indeed positively white. How could a three-year-old girl dream of such things. Who had put these thoughts in her head? What was happening to Li Mei-ling Murasaki? What was going to happen? She coughed a little, finding it hard to swallow.

"Daijoubu, ima, Mei-ling-chan? Good. How about some breakfast? Eriol-ojisan made pancakes."

"Hai, hai!" Mei-ling leapt out of her futon and slipped her small hand into her mother's only slightly larger one. "Are you going to take me to see San'a today?" Mei-ling asked her mother as they walked down the long, lavish hall. "If Mei-ling-chan does not tell San'a what she wants for Chris'mas than he will not know and Chris'mas is only a few days away."

"Mei-ling-chan. Santa Claus knows everything, you do not need to tell him. Besides, Christmas is a whole week away."

"Like God? Is San'a like God?"

"Hai, musume. I suppose Santa is a bit like God."

"God is more important than San'a, ne?"

"Iie, not at all, my musume. It is only how you interpret and respond to Santa and God. Each are important because they give little girl's like you hope."

"Hope is important at Christmas, ne Okaasan?"

* * *

"More please!" Sakura and Mei-ling held out their plates in unison for the fifth time, stomachs still growling.

Syaoran reached across the table and wiped Mei-ling's sticky chin. "This is called a napkin, Mei-ling-chan. You will have to learn to use it some day."

"Oh, she's only a baby, Syaoran. Leave her alone."

"When Mei-ling is a grownup she will use napi-ka-n-as," replied the little girl stuffing another forkful in her mouth. "Okaasan says Mei-ling-chan don't do nothing until she is really big."

"And Mei-ling-chan is little so she can look like a slob?" Syaoran asked, eyes twinkling. He loved his little daughter dearly. She always gave the cutest responses and she was such fun to tease. Daidouji-san would adore this child and have a new subject to videotape. Ara, Daidouji-san. Sakura-chan must miss her terribly and everyone else. It had been so hard for her to leave Japan and everything she knew. Syaoran was glad he had consented to Hiirigazawa's visit.

"Mei-ling-chan no slob! Mei-ling is be-au-ti-ful!" The child pounded her fists against the table gently. She had an adorable habit of accentuating each syllable.

"Shush, Mei-ling-chan. If you do not eat your food it will become cold."

"Mei-ling not hun'ry no more."

"Why am I not surprised? Hiirigazawa," Syaoran called into the kitchen. "They have a bottom after all. You can stop now!"

"Hey! I'm not full!" Sakura protested, then blushed at the looks she received. "I guess I do look a little piggy, ne minna? Hoe?" she reached down by her side. "My pager." The expression on her face was quite readable. "I have to go into work. There's trouble again."

How much of the future could that girl read? Did Sakura-chan know more than she let on?

With her bad reputation and having dropped out of high school, Sakura had been very lucky to become the manager of a booming new 100-yen store. The problem was, with sales going down and these stores becoming more popular, the employees were becoming very angry. Riots and strikes were occurring more often in peaceful Hong Kong. Just last week a fire broke out in the second floor and resulted in several deaths. Sakura was forever being called in to take care of some problem or another.

Syaoran had promised to her that when his inheritance came in and the Li Clan started to pay him that Sakura would never have to work and she could concentrate on her magic. Sakura had accused him of wanting her to be a little housewife, but really all he wanted was for Sakura to be allowed to develop her power to utmost, so she would not share the same fate as Clow Reed. 

"Okaasan!" Mei-ling hugged herself tight around Sakura's pant leg, making it difficult for Sakura to put on her jacket. The child buried her face in the fur trim. "Okaasan, you promised! You said I could go see San'a!"

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but I have to go out for a while. Would you like your Otousan to take you instead?"

"Iie! Okaasan, Mei-ling-chan wants Okaasan to go to San'a with her!"

"Gomen nasai, musume. I know you have been waiting a very long time but you will just have to wait a bit longer. We could go tomorrow. Iie, tomorrow's no good. We are meeting with the Li Elders tomorrow...I'm bus...." Sakura let her sentence trail off. "Be patient, Mei-ling-chan."

* * *

"Kero-chan?" The little girl shook the sleeping guardian roughly, not yet knowing how to be gentle. "Ara, Cer-cere-be-ros! Wake up. You sleep all day long and then Mei-ling-chan can't play with you. Mei-ling-chan likes playing with Yue-san, but he's funny and Yue-san isn't coming until tomorrow."

"You're the silliest kid I've ever met," Kero mumbled, finally opening his eyes. "You like Yue-san? I think he is incredibly boring."

Mei-ling squealed with delight at having woke him and wrapped her arms around his huge golden body. "Okaasan likes Yue-san. She says that he is her friend. She says that she loves him. "Mei-ling expected this to surprise Cereberos, because her mother loved her father and at this young age Mei-ling did not believe that her mother could love two men. 

Cereberos on the other hand was used to his mistress and loved her for the love she showed others.

"There is a lot of stuff that Mei-ling-chan does not understand."

"Hai. You aren't alone in that."

"Why won't Yue-san speak about himself? Whenever Mei-ling-chan asks Yue-san who he is, which Otousan and Okaasan won't tell, he ignores me. Turns off like the T.V power control. Yue-san feels cold, Kero-chan. Like the snow."

"Don't worry about it, kodomo-chan. Yue-san is different.... Master Clow created him funny." 

Mei-ling giggled, revealing a large, toothy grin. "You play with Mei-ling-chan, ne Kero-chan?"

The guardian sighed. "Hai, hai. I don't suppose Sakura-chan has taught you how to use one of those?" He pointed to the video game console that had been discarded in a dusty corner of the basement. When Cereberos had permentaly resumed his true form he had found the games hard to play and the young family did not have much use of them. Over the past year it had been dumped in the lonely basement to collect cobwebs, though every now and then Sakura-chan and him got a good game out of it for old-time's sake.

Cereberos brought Mei-ling over to the box and dusted it off when one huff and puff. Mei-ling tried to imitate him with her little shuddering breaths to no avail. When she began wheezing Cerberos had to tell her to stop for fear that she would pass out.

A knock at the basement door interrupted Cerberos' explanation of Pokémon. "It's still fun," Cerberos told Mei-ling. "Even if it did go out of style eleven years ago."

"Cerberos?" Syaoran's clear voice rang out, unmuffled by the thick door. "Are you in there? Is Mei-ling-chan with you?"

Cerberos made a deep sound in the back of his throat that sounding remarkably like a growl. "Hai. We're both down here, issho."

The door opened, spreading blinding light into the dim room. Syaoran stepped in, his face grim. "Mei-ling-chan, we have to go...now. Something terrible has happened."

"Otousan?" Mei-ling's eyes widened and she ran to him, clutching his legs desperately as if to say, up, up! "Daijoubu 'tousan? Kero-chan show Mei-ling-chan how to play v'o game. You play with Mei-ling-chan ima, 'tousan?"

Syaoran gritted his teeth in impatience. "Iie, Mei-ling-chan." He reached down and picked her up. "You can play later."

Cerberos lifted his head up and his eyes glinted like polished jade in the dark space. To Mei-ling he seemed like he was floating a million miles away.

"Li-san? Daijoubu? What's the matter? I've just found a kindred spirit here."

"Sakura-chan just called. The new mall downtown is closing and they're having a huge sale today only. And I still have all my Christmas shopping to do!"

"Is that all? I thought the world was going to end. What do you need Mei-ling-chan for?"

"Eeto, of course she's coming with me. I can't leave her here alone."

"Why can't she stay here with me?"

"Cerberos...Do we need to discuss this again?"

"Don't you think I am capable of baby-sitting a child for a few hours? Don't you think I am capable of looking after Mei-ling-chan? I have magic. I protected Sakura-chan all those years when she was a child."

"Sakura-chan was not as young as Mei-ling-chan and she was able to defend herself. She was not a helpless baby."

"What could possibly happen?"

"You know very well." Syaoran's eyes were hard, his voice tight. "I cannot let this child out of either my sight or Sakura's. She will die the moment I leave her alone. Do you understand that? Die. No, Mei-ling-chan. Do not listen to us. Kero, you will upset Mei-ling-chan. I cannot discuss this because you know the dangers that threaten to swamp us. I have a duty to protect my family and I will carry it through.

"Otousan, Mei-ling-chan does not like sho'ping. Sho'ping boring. 'kaasan get upset when Mei-ling-chan break stuff."

"Gomen, Mei-ling-chan. Demo, you will like shopping with me. You can help me pick out a present for your Okaasan."

"Iie!"

Syaoran was set in his mind and carried his daughter up the stairs, leaving Cerberos in the dark, alone.

"'tousan," Mei-ling spoke quietly, her head resting against her father's shoulder.

"What is it, koishii?"

"Mei-ling-chan thinks Kero-chan is sad."

"Iie, Kero-chan is not sad. Demo, I think he is lonely."

"Otousan?" Mei-ling's voice was ever quiet, ever meek. It scared her when her father got like this. Something burned within him and could consume whatever it touched.

"Hai? Nani?" Syaoran sounded tired, but not cross. Mei-ling knew she was okay as long as he didn't get mad. Otousan would never hurt her and only yelled when she was naughty but she did not want him to be real angry at her. One time, long ago when Mei-ling was really little there had been a monster in the house. The monster was mean and tried to scare Mei-ling and she saw Otousan get really, really mad. Syaroan didn't know, but Mei-ling had seen what her father did when he got really, really angry. Mei-ling knew her father was capable of great things.

"Dare? Who is 'Sakura-chan' ? You an' Kero-chan talk 'bout Sakura-chan."

"Sakura-chan is your Okaasan's name."

" Demo Mei-ling-chan thought 'kaasan was 'kaasan's name."

"Iie, Mei-ling-chan. Okaasan is an honorific name, which many women hold, those with children. Like your name is Mei-ling your Okaasan is Sakura."

"What's hon-i-er-if-ic-a? Does it hurt?"

With his free hand Syaoran massaged his aching temples. Mei-ling's questions were so simple, so child-like, and yet so damn difficult to answer. He thought about calling her an oxymoron, but decided that would only bring about more grief.

"It's a special tittle. Come on now. I'll help you with your coat." Syaoran set the little girl down in the coatroom and began to rummage through the closet. "Koishii, could you look in that little box there, yes that one, for your mittens and scarf."

Syaoran pulled out the tiniest of blue fleece jackets and tiny pink boots as well as his own jacket. He looked down at his daughter and groaned.

Mei-ling smiled impishly up at him, petit mittens covering tiny toes and knitted scarf wrapped tight around her head like a turban. "Otousan in hurry, ne? So Mei-ling-chan thought she would help him out!"

It was hard to surpress a laugh. Had Syaoran been a girl he would have giggled. His first reaction may have been one of impatience, but seeing she was indeed earnest he could not help but to smile. "Mei-ling-chan, I don't know where you get it from...you look really silly, so I'll show you how to do it proper. Would you like me to help you put on your co-"

"And just where do you think you're going?"

"Akizuki-san, where we g.." Syaoran was finding it more and more difficult to keep his temper around it. Nakuru was annoying to end. "I'm taking Mei-ling-chan Christmas shopping. Would you please remove your soaping clothing and muddy boots before stepping any further onto the hardwood floors?"

Nakuru winced and stepped back onto the front entrance linoleum. "Gomen!" She kicked off her puts and slid out of her wet jacket before again prancing away.

"Nakuru, (A/N-am I the only one who always want to write 'Nakura' instead of 'Nakuru'?) can you please hang up and put away your stuff where it belongs?"

Nakuru scowled, natural cheerfulness fading, but complied anyway. Eriol-sama let her do whatever she pleased back home! He would let her drop her garments in a heap by the door if she wanted. Though on second thought, picturing her master's glare, she decided it would be best not to mention this thought to Li-san.

About to run off, an impulsive thought made her suddenly spin back on her heel. "You don't want to go shopping, do you, Mei-ling-chan? Ara, please say I can look after her Li-san!"

Syaoran bit his lip. Later he would be angry at himself, kick himself for even asking this question. Kitto, he loved Mei-ling-chan very much, but it would be easier to shop without her. Demo, he needed to be with her in order to protect her. Could he trust Akizuki-san to take good care of his daughter? Silly as she may be, she was powerful inside and older than himself. Surely she could watch Mei-ling for only a few hours?

"Okay."

"Nani?"

"You can baby-sit Mei-ling-chan." Peering down at the girl in question he did not even need to ask for a reponse. Mei-ling had jumped up and a smile alit her face. "Mei-ling-chan play with Nakuru-chan now!" Smiling sweetly at her father, Mei-ling added, "'tousan, you no mind, ne?" She did look a bit worried. "Mei-ling-chan loves Nakuru-chan. Nakuru-chan very fun to play with. Nakuru-chan teaches 'portant stuffs to Mei-ling-chan."

Syaoran knelt down to his daughter's level, suddenly curious. What does Akizuki-san do with Mei-ling when he's not around? "Tell me, koishii. What did Akizuki-san teach you?"

Nakuru quickly stepped before Syaoran, pushing the little girl behind her. Though she tried to look serious, there was no mistaking the sheepish 'baka kodomo' look in her eyes. "Li-san, Mei-ling's been watching me do some of my schoolwork and such, that's all. You know, kanji and stuff."

Syaoran didn't look convinced, not from what he's heard of Nakuru. "Don't go putting any obscene or graphical images in my daughter's mind, Akizuki-san. I know you mean well, but my musume is very impressionable and will not see the veracity behind your 'games'.

"Sir-"

"Do you understand me?"

"Hai."

"Perfect." Syaoran slid on his jacket and opened the front door. "Musume, be good. Take care of Mei-ling-chan for me. Ittekimasu." The slid softly shut behind him. He did not hear the two girls chorus "itterashai!" from inside the house, but it did not matter, because he was lost in his own thoughts.

The new-fallen snow chilled the air making him thankful to see that Sakura had not taken the car. Of course that meant the car would need to be cleaned off first and this old thing would take hours to warm up... It's Christmastime, Syaoran-kun! He could hear Sakura chidding him already. You have to look on the positive side. The world is not out to get you so you had better relax. At least you don't have to wait for a bus in twenty inches of snow like me. "It can't be more than fifteen," he argued, believing that somehow it was possible he really was carrying on a conversation with his wife and these were not only subconscious thoughts.

It began to snow heavily as Syaoran travelled the long way into downtown Hong Kong. Sakura would later tease him; he must have been crazy. Choosing the largest shopping mall in China three days before Christmas was suicidal. Eeto, he asked for it. This heavy, wet snow would only slow him down further seeing the traffic being so slow. Ara, damn procrastination!

* * *

"This one is my favourite," Nakuru pointed to a tall, brunette, holding the scrapbook at an angle so that Mei-ling could see. "His name is Ketsu-chan. Isn't he sweet?"

The two girls were seated comfortably on the woolly futon in the guestroom. Nakuru had laid it out because apparently neither she nor Mei-ling were accustomed to sitting on the floor. "Our 'touchan's spoil us rotten, ne?" Nakuru explained. 

"Demo you don't have a chichi, Nakuru-chan."

"Hai, hai, I do. He's downstairs contemplating the next apocalypse, I'm sure. Sitting in front of your fire, eyes aglow."

Mei-ling giggled. "Kawaii! Demo, when was the first 'poco-lispa-ses?" Her eyes welled up. " Minna-san no kieuseurmasen!"

"Iie!" Nakuru looked aghast and punished herself mentally for putting the idea in the kid's head. "Masaka, you have nothing to worry about. I just mean Hiirigaziwa-sama enjoys pondering issues that are too deep to swim.

"Swim? Why would he want to go swimming?"

Nakuru was baffled, and starting to feel some of Syaoran's frustration. "Forget it. Show me which hottie fills you with lust."

"It's snowing, mata. Big snow. We can make a yukidaruma! Frosty the snowman was..."

Nakuru sprung up, sending hundreds of worn pictures flying to every corner of the room. She ran to the window and pressed her nose upon the glass. Sure enough, fat perfect snowflakes which had drifted lazily the day before now came down in pounding waves.

Nakuru was thinking on the same wave-length as her charge and scooped Mei-ling up her arms. As if afraid the white cascade might stop before they got outside, she bounded down the stairs faster than her usual pace and came to screeching halt outside of the library where she knew she would find her master.

In a more dignified matter, which involved jumping up and down and screaming out in glee, Nakuru asked Eriol if he would like to join them. 

"Please, Eriol-ojisan? Mei-ling-chan would like you to play with her." 

Mei-ling may have gotten her haughty attitude from her father, but her charming smile certainly was her mother's. It was only Eriol's good common sense that allowed him to resist. "Gomen nasai, Mei-ling-chan. I really want, demo this is a real storm that's blowing up. The weather network is issuing quite a storm warning. Weather that China is not use to seeing. I do not think either of you two should be outside either."

"Ara, onegai, Eriol-ojisan! It will be much fun!"

"Hai, please Eriol-sama? Ara, Suppi-chan! You absolutely must come with us! Eriol is being an old grouch" Eriol snorted "but I know you will play with us!"

"It's cold outside," stated the small blue guardian. "And wet. I prefer to stay inside her where it's warm, thank you."

"Fine, Mei-ling-chan and I will go alone," Nakuru cried shrilly and carried the child away. 

"Nakuru-chan! I do not want you to go out! It will be dark soon!"

"I only wanted to bury Eriol-sama in snow anyway," she told Mei-ling. She bundled the girl up in the same garments that the girl's father had failed at an hour previous, then led her outside.

Dusk was rapidly falling as the world became white. The harsh wind ripped through their hair, spraying cold chunks of ice into their faces. The amount of snow that was falling was incredible- Nakuru had to carry Mei-ling through the snow or have her swamped. The sticky snow was up to the little girl's shoulders.

Through all of this the two girls bravely traipsed on, not caring at all for cold weather or slow movement. They were just happy to be outside and alive at such a wonderful time, for if you could see through the sleet it really was a beautiful landscape with the pure white snow backdropped against the darkening sky and even darker surrounding trees. 

Mei-ling felt very cozy being held in Nakuru's arms. There was something very special about Nakuru, a chi that Mei-ling could feel. It was the same sort of energy that radiated from Yue. Though Yue was cold and distant unlike Nakuru, and Nakuru was swearing and ungraceful unlike Yue, she always felt so safe and loved in both their embraces. It was something different from her parents. It made her feel special, almost. As if she were with someone not quite real.

Cereberos made her feel in a similar way, but Mei-ling had never questioned him. Cerberos had always lived with the family forever and everyone took him for granted. His very being was quite natural to the very young girl, yet she could never seem to puzzle out these other two...Two what? What were they? Her mother and father would never answer any questions about them, ignored her inquires. Her parents were very sneaky people she thought.

"I'm going to set you down now, okey, Mei-ling-chan?" Nakuru whispered huskily into her ear. "One, two, three!" Mei-ling screamed as she flew through the air, but she was laughing by the time she landed. Nakuru had tossed her, as gently as possible for herself, into a large pile of soft snow. 

"Mata! Mata! Again, Nakuru-chan!"

"Iie! Let's build a snowman, ne?" Nakuru was already down on her hands and knees, wet quickly soaking through her flimsy skirt. 

"You're gonna get all wet," announced the child who proudly demonstrated the uses of her snowpants by rolling around the snow. 

Nakuru shrugged, what would a little snow do to her? "Hey, has anyone ever showed you how to make a snow angel, Mei-ling-chan?"

"Hoe?? Nani desu ka?" The words were quickly out of her mouth before Mei-ling could realise she didn't understand them. She could not understand what caused Nakuru to laugh so hard.

"So much like your mother," the older girl mused and lay on her back. She would have a very wet bottom later. "Do like me, Mei-ling-chan. Hai, now hold your arms out like so and spread them back and forth, your legs too. That's right. Keep doing that." Nakuru jumped up, ruining her angel in the process.

Nakuru held out a gloved hand to the child. "I'll pull you up so your work does not get screwed up. Trust me, I'll get you up so don't push on the snow."

Mei-ling grasped the hand that was extended to her and felt herself being swiftly lifted and pulled away. Nakuru-chan sure is a lot stronger than she looks!

"There now have a look." To a three-year-old girl, a first snow angel is very important. It may have looked silly to an older, more experienced child who had seen many winters, but in the warm climates of China, this perfect angel was a sight to behold.

"Wau...Nani..." Mei-ling peered closely at the depressed figure which was beginning to quickly be refilled with new snow. "Don't you think, Nakuru-chan, that the 'no angel look a lot like Yue-chan?" 

"Huh? Masaka! Not at all! Yue-san is not that beautiful. Now, come on. What about that snowman? I'm sure it will be a more like resemblance to Yue-san." The two girls cracked up and started rolling the large balls necessary for their 'yukidaruma'.

Mei-ling was able to roll a fair sized ball for her age, but it was up to Nakuru to place the balls on top of each other. She was afraid a boulder of snow would crush the child if it happened to fall. They had a nice looking yukidaruma in the end, figuratively at least. Mei-ling who had been watching many reruns of Frosty the Snowman knew that of course their guy would need a face. "We need a corn pipe and a button and coal," she told her sitter.

"Corn?" Nakuru puzzled over it for a while, thinking perhaps she only did not recognise the Japanese word. She went over the lyrics to the song and began to laugh when she realised what Mei-ling meant. "Ara, it's corncob pipe, Mei-ling-chan! Daijoubu, I used to think it sounded a lot like corn too. Eeto, I don't know if we can get any of those things, would some rocks do?"

"Perhaps these would help?" offered a dry voice behind the two.

The young man's naturally sly approach managed to startle even the sharp-sensed creature who jumped two feet into the air at his voice. "You could try making some noise!" she lectured, but the man only grinned. 

White snow fell on Eriol's cobalt hair and was quite in place in his loose white shirt and starch black pants. He looked quite handsome to the little girl and for once of few times his smile was entirely genuine, not a hint of mocking in it. In slightly shaking hands he grasped a plastic bag filled with the necessary materials for their snowman.

"Arigato, Eriol-ojisan! Will you play with us, ima?"

"Doitashimaste, hai. I will be happy to play with you but we must go in soon. Your Otousan is very likely and very capable of killing us if you can pneumonia."

Mei-ling giggled at the picture. It was hard to think of her parents hurting anyone, except for that monster...The monster was very, very evil though. (A/N- It's amazing how black and white kids see the world)

"It's not funny, Mei-ling-chan! If Nakuru-chan and I were dead who would there be to play with you? Who would be here to do this!" Eriol swung her up by the ankles, making sure that she was giggling and not crying, and throwing her into the nearest snowbank. 

It wasn't that Eriol did not notice his "niece" forming the well-rounded small ball of snow, or the arching of her back, it's just that he thought it would only be fair to let her have the first hit. Mei-ling giggled like mad as the ball exploded on his thin shirt with a PLOP! "Anata!" He feigned a glare towards, but she didn't notice because she was collapsed on the snow mound in a fit of giggles.

"It's quite amazing," Eriol spoke archly to Nakuru beside him. "That small children can get amusement out of one simple snowball."

"Quite right!" The 'girl' agreed and produced a well-hidden ball from, well, somewhere. Within seconds of her ball being thrown, a full-fledged snowfight was in process.

"Ara, kanarazushimo!" Mei-ling wailed, hands over her face and ducking for cover. "Why is minna-san picking on Mei-ling-chaaaaaan!"

"Iie, Mei-ling-chan! We need to stick together in order to protect ourselves from you!" Eriol called out. "See, you've gotten us all soaked." Indeed, Eriol's shirt was matted against his body and his hair was slick.

"We have to go inside now, Mei-ling-chan," Eriol walked over to her, his T held up for truce. By now it was pitch black outside and the weather was very chilly. Snow was still falling down by the bushels, it showed no signs of stopping. "It's becoming to dangerous to play out here, you could get hurt."

Mei-ling gave a glance around her, she had been too absorbed in the game to notice how eerily quiet it had become. The darkness on the new snow was no longer romantic, but rather chilling. It did not give Mei-ling a good feeling. She no longer felt safe, even though her friends were close by.

"Nani!!?? We are just getting started!" Nakuru flung herself dramatically at her creator, but he only shook his head. "Aw, aren't you having fun, Eriol-sama?"

"We can have fun indoors. We need to get out of this now. Remember Ruby Moon. You are responsible for Mei-ling-chan."

Nakuru's ruby eyes flashed at the warning tone in his voice, and then they went serious. All laughter gone from her voice, she told Mei-ling that perhaps it would be best if they played indoors. "We can play in the snow tomorrow, ne Mei-ling-chan?"

"Hai, hai." Mei-ling was quick to agree because even at her young age she could recognise the sombreity in the two's voices. Where they were was not the place to be at the moment. She allowed Nakuru to carry her through the deep snow back into their warm, cozy home where they fully expected to find a yummy dinner waiting by a blazing fire. 

"Li-san? Sakura-chan?" Eriol flicked on the lights, lighting the whole house up. "Are you guys home yet?"

"No!!! We are still out!!!" Mei-ling tried to imitate her mother's voice, making fun of Eriol, who promptly turned around to glare at her. "Not funny, Mei-ling-chan."

"The car isn't here so I guess your Otousan is still out shopping. It's okay, Mei-ling-chan. It's only six o'clock. I'm sure it's taking him a very a long time to get his shopping down in the crowds."

"Demo what about Okaasan? Where is my Okaasan?"

"She'll be home soon. She's just working late today." Eriol was as confident as he sounded. Something was making him feel uneasy. Maybe it was the wind howling outside, or the icy sleet clinging to the roads, or simply the fact that Sakura should have been home hours ago.

"Eeto, Mei-ling-chan, how about some supper?" Eriol began to poke through the cupboards and pantry, searching for something easy to make. "Your parents must have something here. I'm sure your Okaasan doesn't cook every night," Eriol commented remembering Sakura's past attempts at nigirimimeshi.

"Iie, Otousan cooks us dinner," Mei-ling said proudly, because her father was a very good cook, making traditional Chinese dinners for the family several times each week.

"Masaka!" chortled Eriol. "That is surprising. There really is so much we don't know about others, ne Mei-ling?"

"Hai."

"I can cook us something!" Nakuru volunteered. "Remember all the yummy food I made when I was going to high school in Japan? Touya-kun always said how 'oishii' my food was, the best he ever tasted."

Spinel Sun heard this last comment and gagged. "You still hung up on that guy? I'm not sure of his running of to the washroom and screaming 'tetsuda' was really a compliment."

"Ara, don't be silly, Suppi-chan. Touya-kun just wanted me to save him some more. Now what should I make? Ara, Pittsua!" A grin alight her face and she rushed into the kitchen. "A home-made Pittsua!"

"Hmm, and I was looking so forward to having good traditional Chinese meals during our stay here."

"But we have eggnog (A/N- Yuck!) to go with it," Nakuru said sweetly, opening the fridge. "That's not traditional Chinese. Neither are sugar cookies, iie Mei-ling, which are for only after supper."

"Eriol-ojisan play game with Mei-ling-chan ima," ordered the little girl who had remained fairly silent during a good part of the conversation. Eriol liked to contemplate she was deciding in her little, twisted mind which game would torture them the most- and if that was successful- she found it.

"Iie, Mei-ling-chan. I'm tired now. How about I play with you after supper. Remember we just got in yesterday and I'm still jet-legged. Why don't you ask Nakuru-chan? I'm sure she will be happy to play with you, because we all know Nakuru-chan, she never loses her genkiness."

"Issho! Both play with Mei-ling-chan!" Mei-ling's dark almond glittered maliciously and Eriol could only dread what was coming up next. "You gotta play with Mei-ling-chan or Mei-ling-chan will tell her 'kaachan!" The girl sniffled; truly looking hurt that her older friends did not want to play with her anymore.

"Alright. What do you want to play?"

Mei-ling grinned. "Monopoly."

* * *

"Shimatta!" Syaoran plunked another coin into the slot and heard the familiar buzz. -"We're sorry but at the moment all lines remain closed due to inclement weather. We are working hard to have the lines repaired so we can serve you better. We appreciate your patience. CLICK! The coin rolled down into the return slot and the young man slammed the receiver down.

Syaoran was still in the crowded mall, five minutes before closing. He had taken his time shopping in hopes that the snow might stop before he left, but he had no such look. A mere glance to the roof told him everything that he needed to know.

The mall was bustling with last-minute shoppers and impatient children hoping to catch a glance of their red-robed hero. Frankly, Syaoran's nerves were wearing a little thin. He just didn't have the patience to deal with this sort of thing all day long. Also...he was a little worried about Mei-ling back home. He was sure that she was fine, with Akizuki-san and Hiirigazawa-san there to protect her, but well, it would just make him feel better if only he could reach them.

A small ray of hope followed him as he pulled out his cell phone that Sakura had given him for his birthday, and it grew stronger as the familiar ring was heard. "One ring, two, three, four, pick up dammit!"

"Moshi moshi?" The line cackled and hissed in his ear, but Syaoran was able to recognise Spinel Sun's starched voice. "Moshi? Dare desu ka?"

"Spinel, it's me. Lis-

"Li-san, where are you? What's taking so long? We've been waited to hear from you. Mei-ling-chan is really worried."

"Worried?" Syaoran felt his heart lurch, why did it feel like something just wasn't right? "Spinel, is Sakura-chan home yet?"

"Iie, we haven't heard at all from her, but I guess you know that the lines are dead, ne?" 

"Honto? Sakura-chan shoul-"

"Eeto, we know. I think you should come home now. Join in our little game of Monopoly."

Syaoran had to grin. Didn't that sound wonderful? A nice family board game with a three-year-old girl, a reincarnated mage, a cat-creature and a way hyper IT butterfly lady. "Alright. Tell Mei-ling I'm leaving right now and I'll be home soon."

"Sure thing. Ja!"

Syaoran put the phone away, feeling much better now that he had a chance to connect back with the other world, back home where is was safe and know he knew others were safe. Except... Except for his wife. "Where are you Sakura-chan?" Oh, sure Sakura was a grown woman, she could take care of herself, but Syaoran always had taken it upon himself to insure her safety. And what with all the goings on lately, well, he couldn't ne too sure.

The intercom beeped and the noisy hall took little notice of the urgent voice speak. "Attention all shoppers, attention all shoppers. We have received official notice of a blizzard warning. With five feet of snow and more coming, ferocious winds and hail, we have been forced to declare a state of emergency. Deeming the outside to be unsafe, nobody is at the moment allowed to leave the mall. All doors have been locked and we are too stay indoors until the storm lets up, however long that may be. We thank you for your co-"

A wailing hiss erupted from the intercom, filling the ears of each and every customer and then was silenced- by an ominous, consuming darkness. 

* * *

"Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock, jingles are swinging and...." Sakura cheerfully sung along with the street music as she made her way down the night-darkened street. "That's the jingle bell rock!" She returned smiles to all those her throw her bah humbug scowls as she made her way along. Maybe others couldn't appreciate the Yuletide in this cold eve, but nothing could dampen Sakura's spirits. 

A plastic bag bumped against Sakura's leg with every step she took, it contained a precious treasure she had found hidden in her very own store. It would be a special Christmas present for somebody. 

Sakura could sing because she was so very happy to be out of that nut house they called a store. At least there were no fires today. She had not expected to be working eight hours straight that day, being therefore a little more than pissed off at somebody. She wasn't quite sure who to get made at, considering it was her store but still, there had to be someone. Forget about. It's Christmas. Grudges are for those scrooges who can't appreciate your singing, the old Sakura whispered. "Perhaps I have not changed so much after all."

It was a very cold evening and even colder with the snow pressed up against her thighs, and all the girl wanted was to get home. I don't know if I'll be taking Mei-ling anywhere tomorrow if this keeps up! My poor car just wouldn't take it! She was feeling rather guilty about leaving Mei-ling home all day and swore Mei-ling would see Santa tomorrow. 

Sakura amused herself on the long walk to the bus stop by imagining how cute Mei-ling would look on Santa's knee. Of course, she would have to send copies of the photo to everyone. Her Otousan, and she was sure sofusan would like to see Mei-ling and then Tomoyo-chan of course and Rika, Naoko, Chiharu and even Mizuki-sensei had been asking to see a picture of Mei-ling. She would need to make a copy for Eriol, but was it wrong to assume he might want one? Syaoran's family, Li Yelan and them would want to see their grand-daughter as well. The very last copy would be framed for them.

"I wonder how Yamazaki-kun and Chiharu-chan are getting along?" Sakura mused. The young couple had announced their engagement the a few weeks prior and Sakura was expecting them to have children any day now. She did so want to go to their wedding, seeing as they were dear friends if hers, but it would be much too difficult, leaving Mei-ling and he job, besides she did not have the money. She would have to send them a nice gift and wish them the best...

Sakura caught herself and laughed outloud. "What am I thinking?" Wasn't it only yesterday they were performing Sleeping Beauty together? Could it be so long since those days that Chiharu-chan was collecting teddy bears? Hadn't it been recently that they built sandcastles on the beach together? Or they were terrified of mere ghosts? Actually, Sakura was still afraid of ghosts, but she was sure Chiharu-chan had outgrown that by now.

Sakura felt like her sandcastles were being washed away, her kites whipping freely in the sky, yet Sakura knew she had to be strong, she put on a brave face. See...we'll rebuild our castles up in the sky instead. That was something worth smiling about.

It didn't seem like so long before Sakura reached the bus shelter, a welcome relief from the harsh winds. Though cold seemed to be inevitable, the wooden bench was dry and provided her skirt with the chance to dry.

Time seemed slow as Sakura waited there in that lonely bus stop. It gave her much chance to think and dredge up old memories, disturbing thoughts. She remembered the time she and Syaoran had been trapped in the elevator, the fire that they made. More so for light, but it also kept them warm. So warm... Sakura desperately wanted to create, to bring power into being. A force that was installed in her, a drive. Of course, it was Syaoran's magic that did that. "I can't do that sort of magic...or can I? What exactly am I capable of?" 

Don't be silly! Sakura told herself that she wasn't actually considering using magic in public. "Did Clow-san ever use magic in front of other people?" Most likely he did, if Eriol-san was any example to go by. It would be so nice to talk to Clow-san, to really have the opportunity to ask some questions. There really were so many things Sakura still wanted to know, important things that no one else but he would be able to tell her. Much was beginning to worry her now that she was no longer a child. Exactly what did a life of magic ask of her? Was she ultimately immortal? What would she do if she grew weary, like Clow-san, and had to leave her beloved guardians? She couldn't bear to hurt them again the way Clow did, but when others passed on...

Sakura's heart almost shattered with new realisation. Truly all her loved ones would some day leave and she would be all alone, save for Yue and Cereberos. How did Clow-san deal with all the loneliness? All the heartbreak?

Sakura was surrounded by love, happiness and even other powerful magic welders, but still... she felt so alone. She was the only Card Mistress. No one else could truly help, tell her what to do. Since she wasn't little anymore she wasn't allowed to screw up.

"You'll be waiting there a long time, dearie. You might as well head inside and have a mocha where you can get your dear little heart warmed."

Sakura looked up in surprise. She didn't see anyone enter the small box of a stop. Sure enough though, a mottled brown face peered out from behind several layers of scarves and the like.

"Obaasan," Sakura addressed the woman respectively. Sakura's Chinese was poor, she could only hoped that the woman would understand.

"I'm not that old, dearie." The woman cackled and stepped so close to Sakura that the poor girl could smell her musty residue.

"Sumimasen. Oi, whatever do you mean?"

"Why, have you not heard? The bus won't come no more tonight. The roads aren't safe, let alone possible, for traveling."

"Ara, how am I supposed to get home?!!" Sakura knew she was wailing, but couldn't help herself. "I live way out in the country!"

"It's alright, dearie. You'll just have to wait it out," the kind woman tried to comfort Sakura.

"But my daughter. She'll worry." It's alright, Sakura. Calm down. Syaoran-kun is with Mei-ling-chan, as well as Eriol-kun. She doesn't need you by her side every minute, just like Syaoran told you. But...I want to be a good mother.

"Hai. Arigato, obasaan. I really appreciate the info, otherwise I might've waited here all night!" Sakura laughed at herself, realising just how stupid she sounded. Was she really dense enough to wait for the bus forever? Like a puppy waiting eternally for it's master to return, or rather, like Yue waiting faithfully for Clow-san, to the ends of time? "Merriu Kurismas, obaasan."

* * *

Mei-ling was three years old, they were playing original Monopoly (10 & up). Mei-ling could not count, yet she was the richest of them all. She was kicking their asses. 

"Merry Christmas," the little girl grinned as Nakuru landed on her Boardwalk for the sixth time. She held one chubby little hand. It's all 'bout the spirit of giving. Mommy told me."

Nakuru reached into her dwindling money pile to produce the appropriate change. She placed it in Mei-ling's waiting hand with a dramatic scowl. "Bah humbug!"

Mei-ling clapped gleefully and rolled the die. "Park Place! Houses! Ne..Eriol-ojisama, why do you want to put houses in a park?"

"You don't," Eriol added quickly with his trademark manipulative grin. "It's a very, very bad idea."

* * *

Syaoran was bored. There was no doubt about that. He had been sitting in this old donut shopped for over two hours. It smelt revolting like cigarette smoke.

He thought he would be getting strange looks by now, but it seemed he wasn't the only one moping about. After a day's work in the mad rush, the tired shoppers did not really have any place to go except collapse against the walls, clutching at their shopping bags protectively. Children screamed and ran loose, jumping over adult legs, not caring who they disturbed.

The power was still off.

"Let's play 'hide and go seek', Hiroki-chan!" a childish voice called out. Let's not, Syaoran thought glumly. Lonely as he was, he was glad he did not bring Mei-ling here with him. She would have been so very unhappy here. She does not like to be confined.

"Just like my Mei-ling, my sweet cousin." Ara, how he missed her! He did not blame Sakura, but... if only Sakura had not tempted Mei-ling. If only his Sakura had not changed. Oh, if he ever found that bastard who had stole Sakura's innocence he would rip out his empty soul to search for it. For whoever took Sakura managed to capture Mei-ling in the process.

She had been finally been happy, back in China. Oh, those were such miserable times. They had been so, so young. They had lost so much...suffered so much....and learned so much. And now Mei-ling was forever gone. Syaoran had put all his hopes in little Mei-lig, that perhaps she may be Li Mei-ling reincarnate, but it appeared she was turning more into her mother every day. Syaoran was going to have to live without his cousin.

An annoying pulsing sensation shook Syaoran out of painful memories. He found his cell phone in his pocket- appearently it was still working through all of this mess.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Li-san! Li-san! Oh, God! Ara, kami! Gomen nasai! I am so, so sorry! Oh, God! you have-"

"Akizuki-san," Syaoran snapped. "What is it? Calm down." He pushed his fears down, but Nakuru refused to hide them.

" She's gone! Li-san, she's gone! We sent her to bed hours ago and when I went to check on her she was just gone! We searched everywhere but ara, the window was broken. Li-san, there was so much blood!"

Syaoran felt the blood drain from his face and he almost slipped out of his chair. He could hear somebody, probably Nakuru, retching through the phone's static.

"Mei-ling-chan!!!???!!!"

To Be Continued...

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

Wow, I 'm finally done! That took me a whole week to write minna! Very long, ne? I bet you weren't expecting a long chapter from me. Well, thankies to everyone who read. Please leave me a review and tell me what you think. I'll try to get the next part asap...but today's X-mas so it probably won't be today. Have a merry Christmas, minna-san! For those who don't celebrate Christmas, I hope you still have a wonderful day, whatever you may celebrate. 


	9. Carol of the Bells Part Two

Cherry Blossoms Bloom Every Spring 

**Chapter Nine**

**Carol of the Bells Part Three**

**By: Sorano**

****

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimers apply.

A/N: To 'Sweet Anime Fan' and any others it concerns: If you read my really long authors note in chapter seven (part one) I did mention that I know it doesn't snow in Hong Kong. I claim writer's licence okiee? Let's all _pretend_ it snows in China. Or, better yet, it doesn't usually snow but this is a freak storm. Whadda ya think? 'Sweet Anime Fan' I read about the Hsien tribe in a book (no, it was not fiction) and there really is a Li Clan in China. I have a feeling CLAMP _based _Syaoran's family off of the real Li clan but I can't say for sure. The Li is just the modern name for the Hsien. I will go into more details about the Hsien later, for all who plan to stick around. ^_^

Very important note- I really don't want to offend anyone, please don't take this chapter seriously. This is fiction. The Hsien really did exist but everything else is straight out of my twisted imagination. Don't use me as a source of history and don't think I am insulting China or anything. I love China; I'm just poking fun at it right now.

I'm thinking here that people must think me a bit strange for writing about Christmas in April but to tell you the truth; I started writing Carol of the Bells in December. So the couple of days that occur in these three chapters actually happened over four months. I really am terrible with procrastination. I will try to cut the X-mas stuff short because my mind is set on summer at the moment, sorry minna. You will have to go back to the first part for Christmas.

**"Let me not to the marriage of true minds  
  
Admit impediments. Love is not love  
  
Which alters when alteration finds  
  
Or bends with the remover to remove  
  
Oh no! It is an ever fixed mark  
  
That looks on tempests and is never shaken  
  
It is the star to every wandering bark  
  
Whose worth's unknown, although his height be  
  
taken **

**Love's not time's fool,**

**Though rosy lips and cheeks**

**Within his bending sickle's compass come:**

**Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,**

**But bears it out even to the edge of doom.**

**If this be error and upon me proved,**

**I never writ, nor man ever loved."**

**     _0—0-dsgfffffffffffffff       ------**

_       I have to get out of here! I have to get out of here! _ Syaoran backed away from the consuming darkness and felt for the door behind him. His heart thumped painfully against his chest so that he thought he would die. His sweaty palm clasped around the doorknob and he yanked it open. He had found what he came for and now he wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. Even once he had slammed the door shut behind him he still could feel a million hungry eyes upon him.

       He peered down the long stretch of dark hallway. Which way should he go? Time was running out, he needed to get home and find Sakura, but which way was the exit? What was waiting down there for him? And the shoppers…_I have to get back to them! Get them out of here._ It was his responsibility, to make sure everyone was safe. They still didn't understand. 

        Syaoran ran down the direction he had come, pumping his legs in the rhythm of his own heart. Faster, faster! The wide, high-ceilinged atrium came into view. This area in the middle of the mall was where most shoppers had taken refugee until the storm let up. Syaoran craned his neck up to the glass ceiling where a tiny stream of light came through and he saw only pounding white snow, sliding in tons down the sloped roof.  

       "Hello?" he called into the darkness. The room was silent. There was no shrieks and whines from little children, no grumbles from the parents, not a sound. Syaoran slowly moved forward, his arm protectively out in front of him. "Minna?" his voice shook and carried higher than he intended. There was no shadows from the above moonlight, no bags littering the floor. The room was empty. 

          _Had they all left then?_ He had told them to run if he was more than twenty minutes. They must have gotten worried and left like he told them. A small ray of hope began to light inside him. They must have found a way out. _I can leave then._ The front entrance was only a minute's walk and Syaoran was more than happy to see a glimpse of the outside world. The mall felt too much like a trap or rather, like a twisted game of hide and seek. Any minute now 'it' would jump out and find them all. _'I found you.'_

          The desire to get out only increased tenfold when he pressed his hand against the wonderfully cold glass. He reached for the knob and froze. Thick, sturdy chains held the door prisoner to the holder. The PA wasn't kidding. They hadn't been locked in for their safety, they had been sealed in. Someone did not want them to leave. He threw himself at the door, pushing against it with all his strength. Even with all his years of training, no amount of force would break the locks on the doors. If he couldn't get through there, the other shoppers certainly couldn't.

         He wouldn't give up yet. There were other doors they couldn't gone through. Xin-tou Shou, if it was it, surely must've missed something. _A window, anything! _The direction to another door led him straight down the hall the staff room was on. Syaoran didn't want to go in there again. He didn't even want to go near there. He would not walk straight into the demon's hands. 

        Fear prickled at the back of his mind and that little warning started to go off. _Where did the people go? I would have seen them if they had come this way! They can't just disappear and there's no way they could've gotten by me.  _There had to be a way out. Every maze, every puzzle had a solution, not matter how clever the master was. Syaoran ran back into the atrium where the horrid presence was the weakest.

       "Hai, that's it," he whispered to himself, calculating his surroundings. There was something Xin-tou-Shou hadn't considered. He slowly drew out his long, majestic sword. The sharp edge gleamed in the pale moonlight. He had little but practiced with the magical weapon since his card capturing days and he prayed the old sword still had it. "Wind elemental spirit!" he shouted as silently as he could while flinging the magic paper in front of his sword. A great gust of wind was released, stronger and colder than ever before, and it bundled him up. He was flown up threw a tower of white swirling wind, higher and higher until he could almost touch the glass roof.

           _I'm almost free!_ He was preparing to summon another spirit to break through the roof when the force of wind suddenly dropped. He felt himself falling violently. "What the hell?" He peered below him but he couldn't make out anything through the inky blackness. The wind condensed around him, so tight he had the impression he was being squeezed by a giant hand.

           It was hard to breathe. Syaoran thrust his sword out but he wasn't sure what spell to cast. He couldn't fight what he couldn't see, could he? He was quickly being dragged down, wind was losing the fight. _I have to try._ Only a few feet from the floor, he called out, "Thunder elemental spirit!" The white light flashed from his sword and cackled beneath him for a second before dissolving into the air.

             At first it seemed like nothing had been accomplished, but then the resistance slowed enough to allow Syaoran to float up again. Gathering speed, Syaoran didn't have time to call upon another spirit. Glass was shattering around him, slicing through his delicate flash, but he didn't notice. The ceiling was frozen and thick, it wasn't meant to be broken. Syaoran covered his head with his hands and pushed forcefully up until he was through and floating in the cold night air.

             He sighed and allowed his breathing to return to a steady pace. He would be all right now. Once his eyes adjusted to the city light he gave a look around. The city was blanketed in powdery white while more and more flakes continued to fall. The cold felt good against his flushed skin and he licked the substance from his hand.

          "I wish I could fly like Sakura," he sighed. His wind magic couldn't carry him across the whole city and it would take too long to walk. He could only hope his car was still working.

                                             *                                                             *                                                                *

         "It really is amazing that you found me," Sakura shivered from the backseat of her older brother's car. Despite the high internal temperature and the heavy blankets wrapped tightly around her she was blue-lipped and chilled to the bone. She felt like she would never be warm again. 

        "What's so amazing about it?" Touya asked, peering at her through the front mirror. "You know I would find you anywhere, anyway. You can't hide so easy from me, kaijuu. I have many eyes."

        Sakura's protest of the old nickname came out as a giggle. "I'm not a monster," she huffed, but she couldn't help but grin. "'niichan, Hong Kong is so, so, so big and crowded and eeto, snowy." She made a face. "I must've been half a snowman by the time you found me."

        "I was a little worried," Touya said. "Why were you just lying there? You looked like you were dead." Sakura sneezed and he added, "You'll probably come down with pneumonia now or something. I was supposed to take care of you."

         "It has nothing to do with you. I was trying to get home and…I don't know exactly what happened. The snow just sort of took over. I think I feel asleep. I'm gonna be okay now because you're here, but it's everyone else I'm worried about."

         Touya had to smile. Her faith in him was endearing but naïve. She really didn't know what had been happening while she was stuck downtown. She thought a simple storm was preventing her normal life was carrying. Not that Touya was too informed himself, but the look in the reincarnated mage's eyes told him all he needed to know.

           "I think something really bad is happening, 'niichan," she carried on and her face drooped slightly. "I can't feel Mei-ling anymore and something really bad is happening at home. Yue is there, that's why he isn't with you. Hiirigizawa-san and them are in trouble. Somebody is hurt. Is…somebody hurt, 'niichan?"

          So he had underestimated her. His sister's powers were growing quite strong. "Hai."

          "Who?" She sprung forward in her seat, clasping his arm tightly. "Tell me who."

           "Naku…Ruby Moon. There was… an accident at your place, Sakura. It is a bit of a mess now."

            "That isn't important." Sakura's eyes widened. "'niichan, are you going to cry? Ara, poor Nakuru. Will she be okay? What did Hiirigizawa-san say? Am I right? Is something really bad happening? Has he heard from Syaoran-kun? 'niichan, 'niichan, daijoubu? I'm sure she will be alright."

             Touya gave a short, hollow laugh after wiping his eyes on his jacket sleeve. "Of course. I didn't know I really cared so much. I really don't like her, you know. I can't stand her. But… you didn't see her, Sakura. I'm going to hurt whoever is causing all this."

              "How do you know it is a person? It's only snow."

               "You aren't a child anymore, Sakura. Don't act like one. I know you've seen things I can only imagine so try to think. How often does it snow in Hong Kong?"

               "Um, never."

               "That's right." Their voices fell short and their was silence for a while as the tiny car tried to manuver it's way up the buried streets. Buildings began to shrink in size and appeared further apart until they were replaced by houses and mini-malls. The city faded behind them and Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. Her suburban district was comforting. Surely nothing bad could happen there.

                 "I can't see, 'niichan. Are we almost home."

                   "Hai, you're house is just up there."

                   "Up where?"

                    "Up the street, kaijuu."

                 "You might want to keep a lookout for me here. I'm afraid I'm gonna crash into a tree or something."

                    Touya managed to pull up into the driveway safe and sound. He jumped from his seat and raced over to Sakura's door. He picked her up carefully, wrapping the woolly blanket tightly around and insisted on carrying her into the house. "You might disappear into the snow," he smirked.

                 Touya didn't want to go inside that house. From the outside it looked perfectly ordinary but the inside would be a disaster zone. If he looked up high he could see the chunks of roof missing. He was afraid of seeing Nakuru suffering in there, or what else he might find. What if all three of them were gone or dead or… But Yukito would be in there. And Touya would go wherever Yukito was. "Come on, Sakura," he said more to himself than to her. He pulled open the door. "Don't panic, okay? Don't faint or anything girlish like that."

                 Sakura glared wearily at him. "I think I can take a little mess, 'niichan."

                Touya looked around in surprise. "This is your house, ne? I hope I didn't get the address wrong or something."

                 "Iie, this is it. Ne, 'niichan, it's looks exactly like when I left it. I don't understand why you were so anxious."

                  Touya put her down on her feet and motioned for her to follow him. "Hiirigizawa-san? Yukito-san?"

                  "We're in here," Eriol whispered from the kitchen.

                   Sakura and Touya cautiously made their way into the kitchen where they found a disturbing sight. Seated at the once-mangled table was Eriol, head rested in his hands. Spinel Sun stood attentively and yet mournfully beside him. Behind Eriol's chair Yue stood as a sombre angel, head bowed. The kitchen was all cleaned up. Furniture was righted and there was no trace of blood on the floor.

               "What happened?" Touya demanded. Sakura stood stiffly at his side, her big eyes filling up with tears. She already knew.

                "I had to let her go," Eriol said simply, his voice slow and muffled by his arms. "She was in so much pain. She's gone."

                 Was the great Eriol crying? Was Oniichan crying? Because of Nakuru? Sakura moved forward, no wanting to disturb them, yet having no choice. "Hiirigizawa…Eriol-kun," the words sounded foreign and bitter on her tongue. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't help. I should've been here. I should never have gone to work. I might've-"

                    "You might've have been able to work a miracle where I failed?" Though Eriol's voice was gentle, Sakura shuddered as it quite through her. He was right. Eriol was still so much stronger than her. If he couldn't even save his own creation, what could she possibly do?

                  Eriol lifted his head up so that he could make eye contact Sakura. His face was red and stained with tears. _I didn't know he could cry. But Eriol's human, he feels pain just like the rest of us._ Sakura bent over and enveloped him into an awkward hug. "I promise I will… I will do whatever I can to make things alright."

                "They can't be alright."

                "You really loved her, didn't you? Ara, of course you did. I just meant-"

                 "I know exactly what you meant. Hai, I loved Ruby Moon. She made me smile."

                  Sakura looked up at Yue. His silver-blue eyes bored down on her, she couldn't read what he was thinking. "I… I love Yue and Cerberus," she said. "I would feel so awful if anything ever happened to them." Sakura moved closer to the moon guardian so that she could wrap an arm around him. "Daijoubu, Yue?"

                "Hai." His voice was emotionless but Sakura could feel his sadness. Yue wasn't sad for Ruby Moon, he never loved Ruby Moon. He was only sad because a part of Clow was sad. No, sad wasn't even the right word. Maybe distressed. "I did what I could," his voice quavered slightly. "I gave Clow my power."       

                "I know. Eriol will be alright." Sakura concentrate on Eriol's loss at the moment, grief would have to pushed aside until later. "Now, tell me the truth minna, is Mei-ling upstairs asleep where she should be?"

                "Iie," Eriol answered bitterly. "Somebody took her. She is probably dead too."

                 "Nani? I come home after one hell of a day and you tell me my daughter is dead?"

                 "I can't say for sure."

                 "What is going on, Eriol-san? No more of these games. You stopped lying to me years ago now tell me what the hell is going on!"

                  "I can't tell you."

                  "I can," a rough voice said behind them. "I also know where Mei-ling is."

                  Sakura turned around slowly, hoping, hoping. A tall shadow moved into her light and she could see the face. "Syaoran!" Her face lit up and she threw herself in his arms, sobbing and laughing and kissing him. Just to be in his arms again would make everything all right. 

                 "Shh," Syaoran whispered and cupped her face in his hand. "Are you okay, Sakura-chan?"

                  "Hai, hai, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? Am I the only one that doesn't know what's going on? Where have you been, Syaoran-kun? Look at you! You're all wet and dripping snow over my floor!"

                  "Shh," he repeated and led her over to the table, sitting down with her.

                  "Li-san!" Eriol looked shocked and relieved at the same time. "What happened down there? Did you see it? We tried to call you but we weren't sure if you understood. What took so long? What was going on down there?"

                  Syaoran sighed and ran a hand through his tangled hair. "I'm not quite sure. I think you know _what_ it is, Hiirigizawa-san. I have never known you to be without answers. We were locked in the mall, if you really want to know."

                   "Locked in?" Sakura cried. "Why would they lock you in?"

                   "I'm not quite sure. I think I am the only person that survived that mall though."

                    "Syaoran-kun, _what _are you talking about? And what happened to Nakuru? Somebody fill me in please!"

                  Eriol put a hand up to silence her. "In a moment, Sakura-chan. You will be told when we know some answers ourselves." He turned his steady gaze on his young descendent. "Li-san, how did you get out?" His voice was tight and hard as steel.

                "The doors were locked so…"

                 "So you used magic?" Eriol pressed, his face contorting in sudden anger. 

                   "So?"

                  "_So?_" Eriol slammed his fist down on the table. "So? Did the elders teach you _nothing?_"

                 "What's going on?" Sakura begged. "Eriol-san, why are you so angry? What did he do wrong?" Her husband sat silent in his seat, staring down at the floor. "Syaoran-kun?" He looked up and gave her a questioning glance.

              "I cast a simple elemental spell to help me escape," Syaoran said softly. He kept his voice calm and assured but Sakura could see his face slowly draining of colour. "You saw those spells all the time when we were kids, Sakura-chan," his voice held a note of desperation. He had made a mistake and he knew it.

             Eriol leapt from his perch on the table and grasped Syaoran by the shoulders, shaking him hard until he had his full attention. Sakura backed away subconsciously. Eriol was very imdimdating when he was angry. His form seemed to morph into something dark and frightening, something so much different than the sweet Eriol. Sakura couldn't help but think how much he look like Clow Reed at the moment. Tall, elegant and powerful. Something to be feared.

             "You fool," he snarled, yanking Syaoran forward. "You damn, arrogant Chinese fool!" The words struck Syaoran hard and flinched like he had been hit. "Don't look like that! You know exactly what you've done! Xin-tou Shou can trace your magic. Do you know what that means? He can find us now. He will hunt us down and kill each one of us. Is that what you wanted?" Eriol's angry demeanour suddenly faded and he was nothing but a mere boy as his eyes swelled up fresh, hot tears. 

              Syaoran's face softened and he didn't look ready to hit Eriol anymore. "I'm sorry," he really did sound regretful. Had he been selfish then, trying to save himself? But no, he had needed to free himself so he could protect Sakura and his friends. "He would have found us anyway. He is drawn to Sakura and me."

           Eriol wasn't listening. He had reccceded into himself and was no seated on the floor, tears running freely down in his face. "Xin-tou Shou got my Nakuru, my Ruby Moon. I was powerless to stop it. I wanted to protect Sakura-chan. She's mine too, you know? I made her. She's my creation, just like my Ruby Moon. I have to take care of her, because it is my fault that she is involved in any of this. I don't want to lose you, too, Sakura. Neither of you."

          "Ara, Eriol-san," Sakura sniffed and sat down beside him. "I am strong now. I'm as strong as you are! You said it yourself. I can take care of myself. None of this is your fault. Zettai daijoubu. Everything will be okay. I promise."

          Eriol gave her a weak smile. "So naïve. I suppose we owe you an explanation?"

         "That would be nice. I can't fight what I don't know exists."

           "Who says you will be fighting anything? These aren't simply capturing cards, Sakura-chan. You really don't have any idea of what the real world of magic is like. Xin-tou Shou is born of the deepest, oldest most dark magic that exits. He has been around since the beginning of time. He was created from evil and he is fuelled by evil. Xin-tou Shou just is. Living, coursing, destructive hate that is controlled by man."

             "I don't understand."

             "Sakura-chan," Syaoran joined them on the floor. "There is some things I didn't tell you about my family, about my people. We _created _Xin-tou Shou and now he owns us. His spirit has threaded it's way through the country, destroying it and the hearts of all those in it. Or, at least he tries. It is a constant battle, not to fall to him. Not to fall to wicked ways. He has manifested into a more… solid form because we are here."

           "Syaoran-kun, this doesn't make any sense. Are you saying this Xin-tou Shou is just another name for bad people?"

             "I'll tell you the whole story from the beginning," Eriol said. He glanced down at his watch nervously. "I need to make it short though. There is a lot you need to know and you don't have much time to learn it. Thousands and thousands of years ago China was a very different country then it is now. The Chinese people were divided into many tribes, but could be categorized into two main groups- Southern Chinese and Northern Chinese. The Northern Chinese is mostly what China is today. The Southern Chinese people were considered 'savages' by the Northern Chinese but most of them weren't. The largest group of Southern Chinese was the Hsien, known as the Li clan today. The Hsien lived their own way, in the forests and little is really known about them. They weren't controlled by the Chinese government and they were free to do whatever they choose. Wars would often break out among the tribes in Southern China, mainly with a group called the Dogheads. It was messy, and bloody, and brutal because there were no laws, no boundries. 

            "Hate grew fierce and long feuds began. An ancient sort of magic was formed, a sort of occult, the first foundation to the very same magic you wield, Sakura-chan. The hearts of those magicians soon turned black and they used their magic only for evil. Before one big battle a powerful sorcerer summoned a creature to aid them in battle. With raw magic he created evil itself, a demon that can destroy any man's soul. And that was the downfall of the Hsien. The Li clan has learned their lesson, Xin-tou Shou has repaid the Clan a thousand times for bringing it into being. The Clan began to experiment with new magics, 'good' magics and they put forth much of their energy into making sure Xin-tou Shou was never unleashed upon China. He lives in all of us, tempting us, but it was _your family_ that brought him into full manifestation. You three are good and powerful and he feeds off that. Somebody, a fairly powerful somebody, has summoned him. He managed to conquer and soul completely, a soul that was so empty and greedy that it couldn't resist, and the two joined to become one."

             "Are you saying a person is behind all this?" Sakura's voice was shaky and her face was very pale. It was hard to act brave.

              "Sort of. I mean, it was once a person, now it is only a vessel for the demon's use." Sakura shivered and drew closer to her husband. She didn't like the idea of demons.

             "I imagine you've met him a few times, Sakura-chan," Eriol said with a thoughtful expression on his face. "Has anyone ever approached you and Mei-ling when you were alone, someone who scared you? Or, someone who maybe had the opposite affect?"

              "Someone has tried to take Mei-ling a few times," Sakura admitted, painfully aware her child was gone. "But it was always someone different."

                "A hah," Eriol nodded wisely. "Sorcerer's have that ability. After the first time, would you let someone come near you again?"

               "Eeto, you have a point. But why didn't he kill us straight out? He's had so many opportunities."

                "He is playing with us," Syaoran grumbled, obviously not liking the idea of being someone's helpless pawn.

                 "Do you understand now, Sakura-chan?"

                  "A little. But something still doesn't make sense. Why us in particular? What did we do?"

                  "Aren't you aware you two are the most powerful mages in the world?"

                  Sakura flushed humbly. She hadn't realized that and she hadn't taken it into account in her daily life. She didn't feel very powerful.

                   "Evil needs fuel, everything does. It isn't specifically after you. You just triggered it. Just by being here Xin-tou Shou came back into being. It thrives off of terrorizing others. And it was searching for something."

                  "What?" Sakura already knew the answer but she had to hear from Eriol. She was glad she was sitting down because she suddenly felt very weak.

                    "Mei-ling. Not because she is special. But because Mei-ling belongs to it."

                    "I don't understand! Mei-ling is mine! She has nothing to do with that monster. She's only a baby."

                   "She's his baby."

                     "Sakura froze. "Nani?" She felt so sick. No, not after all this time. Not to find out now, not to find out this way. 

                     "Mei-ling's real father is the vessel. Maybe he wasn't corrupted yet when you met him," Eriol looked a bit embarrassed. " But I imagine so. He tricked you into having his child and now he wants her back."

                    "Why?"

                     "I don't know. Don't we all want what is ours?"

                     "Mei-ling is mine and I want her back."

                     "She's with the vessel," Syaoran said, pulling Sakura in close to him, holding her tight so that he wouldn't lose her. "I can't say if she's alive or… still herself or what. Demo… the vessel could be anyone."

                     "Iie," Sakura said quietly, not wanting to believe it. "I know who the vessel is." 

                    "You have to tell us who. Sakura-chan, what happened last year is in the past. I won't get angry. It's over now. Just tell us."

                      "Remember when I ran away?" Sakura whispered and received a nod. "I met a boy on the bus. He was so different. He was sexy, and charming and he understood me, you know? I'm so sorry, Syaoran-kun! I didn't think. I was stupid. "I thought I was in love with him." She looked disgusted with herself but she carried on. "His name was Hakki. How ironic, ne? We made love in a dirty old hotel and he took off early the next morning. That's when you came and picked me up." She looked away, unable to bare the hurt in her husband's eyes.

               "What did he say to you? Did he hurt you?"

                  "He was so gentle. He told me he loved me and that he would make me somebody special. He said we were alike. In the morning he told me we were bonded, I guess he meant Mei-ling."

                  "Dirty…" Syaoran carried on into Cantonese, stringing off a hundred colourful courses to describe Sakura's one-night lover.

                   Touya also had some choice words in mind. He had been listening quietly all the time, finally being allowed in on the secrets that had haunted him for years, absorbing everything. He raved on for a few minutes about Sakura's lack of chastity then relaxed to hear more of the story.

                   "He didn't mean Mei-ling, Sakura-chan. I was mistaken. You belong to him too now. And he won't stop until he has you."

                    "What are you saying?" Touya interrupted. "Nobody is going to hurt Sakura. I won't let them."

                     "I thought you gave that job to me," Yue said softly in his ear. "Sakura can't rely on you alone anymore."

                     Sakura burst into tears and buried her face in Syaoran's shirt. "I'm scared. Ara, God, I'm so scared. I think I've screwed up big time."

                    "Hush, it'll be alright, ne, Hiirigizawa-san?" Syaoran shot a pointed glance at Eriol. 

                    "Hai, Sakura-chan. Listen, Xin-tou Shou is still weak and he can only use his magic for short periods of time, then he has to rest and gather energy. If we keep our energy and hopes up he won't be able to find us and he will disappear in the morning. We can get Mei-ling then. It will be a long time before he returns, but he will return.

               Sakura lifted her head up, pulling sticky hair out of her eyes. "Honto? He'll go away on his own?"

                "Iie, Sakura-chan, listen to us. His power will weaken for a while. That will only buy us a little time. When he comes back we must be prepared. When he finds you he_ will kill you._"

                Sakura whimpered. "I… I can fight it, ne, Eriol-san?"

                 "I'm sure you can, Sakura-chan. I will show you how. Both Li-san and I will teach a new form of magic, perhaps it will help you conquer the night."

                 Yue soon returned to Yukito and Yukito wanted to know what was going so they had to explain the whole thing again, then the three young magicians put wards around the house and in the kitchen to keep out the evil. Sakura brought some blankets and pillows down into the kitchen where the five young people curled up together on the floor and tried to get a little bit of sleep. For some, however, rest would not come easy.

                                      *                                                                        *                                                              *

                      The snow slowed gradually throughout the night and melted into daybreak. The sun seemed to absolve the night and make it seem only to be a bad memory. The city was brought back to life and started to shovel it's way out of the mess. Snowplows moved along every street, pushing away the white substance if it was not the same thing that had everyone so worried the night before. Indeed, people were laughing and joking again, things didn't seem so frightening during the day. 

                 Weathermen couldn't explain it. A freak storm they were calling it. Maybe a strong wind was being pushed down from Russia, a new wavepattern might have been created. They were certain it was over and that the next few days would result in 'more seasonal temperatures'. The snow would melt away and everyone would relax. The casualties count was alarmingly high. It snowed one day and half a thousand people must have died. It just didn't make sense. Those cars lying on the streets were frozen solid, anyone who had been in them was dead, that was guaranteed. Many people had been buried alive by sudden avalanches of snow and others had become lost in the blurry whiteness, running into some accident or another. 

                  There was something else, however. Something that wiped the smile off of everyone's faces and brought back the night's chill. A shopping mall in downtown Hong Kong was being investigated, there were rumours a mass murder had taken place there. Apparently, early the previous night the manager of the mall had phoned the police, letting them know they were locking up the mall because it was too dangerous for patrons to leave. They said they would make the people comfortable for the night and let them go the next morning. If anybody called the police about missing people at the mall, tell them they are safe, the manager said. In the morning the police arrived to check the situation out and were startled to find the doors sealed shut. Eventually they had to burn their way through a door. The mall was still dark, the police reported, and much too cold for all those people. They searched the mall top to bottom and didn't find a single living person. They did however find the manager, his body seated rigidly in his chair in the staff room, glassy eyes observing everything around him, his neck hanging at a disturbing angle. The staff room was clean and tidy but it reeked of decay. All the stores in the mall were locked up and it certainly didn't look as though as few thousand people had spent the night there. The parking lot was still filled with snow-covered vehicles. Nobody had left. The police couldn't figure it out. The mall wouldn't have just let all those people leave without their cars, and so early in the morning, would they? The missing persons files began to be called in larger numbers than ever before.

             While this was going on, a different situation was occurring at the Li residence. Sakura was just beginning to wake up, yawning and mumbling about whatever it was she dreamt about. The house was now flooded with light and looked cozy and normal. Sakura blinked sleepily while looking around. Why was she on the floor? And why was Yukito, Spinel Sun and her Oniichan snoring next to her? The memories were slow in coming back and she yelped out in delayed shock when she remembered. 

             Syaoran bounded down the stairs, hearing her cry. His hair was ruffled from sleep and his face was pale, Sakura wondered if she looked as bad as he did. He obviously had gotten little sleep, but who could after what they had been through and talked about? His sword was at his side, he was prepared to fight. "Sakura-chan, daijoubu?" He gathered her up in his arms, while watching the room warily.

             She nodded. "Hai. I woke up… and…" tears filled her big eyes. "I was going to go and wake Mei-ling up. I was thinking of how I promised to take her to see Santa today." Her voice began to shake and tremble with her body as she untangled herself from the blankets and stood up. "I have to go get her! With have to find her! I have to get her back! Syaoran-kun, let me go!" 

              Syaoran held onto Sakura tight as she tried to move to the door. "Sakura-chan, it's okay. Daijoubu. Everything is alright now, just as you said. The storm is over, see?" He turned her face towards the patio door, where patches of the lawn where now becoming visible and the sky was a bright sunny blue. 

                  "But Mei-ling-"

                  He put a finger to her lips to silence her. "Mei-ling is here. She is sleeping upstairs. I went up this morning and found her there. She looks all right. She'll need a bath but she isn't hurt. I can only imagine what she went through last night. Or where that monster was keeping her."

              "She's here?" Sakura asked weakly, leaning against Syaoran for support.

                "'kaasan?" A little voice whispered. "'kaasan?"

                Sakura gently moved Syaoran to the side and gasped. "Oh my god." For a while she had been afraid she wouldn't hear that word ever again. She stepped forward slightly, then stopped. It was like seeing a ghost. Her daughter had crept down the stairs and now stood on the last step, big violet eyes widening. She was wearing the thin white nightdress Nakuru had put her in the night before but it was dirty and torn in places. Her chestnut hair was sticking up in places and she was barefoot. Her face looked small and pale but a smile was on her face.

                 "'kaasan!" the little girl cried and jumped off the last stair, running over to her shocked mother as fast as her little legs would carry her. Sakura fell to her knees and the little girl approached her. Mei-ling wrapped her small arms around her mother's waist and squeezed, peering up at her mothering innocently. She grinned. "Ohayo, 'kaasan."

             Touya and Yukito had woken up and Eriol had come in from wherever he had been. Everyone had similar expressions as they watched the happy reunion. Sakura was crying and hugging her daughter like she would never let go. The small girl looked puzzled but happy at all the attention she was getting. Everyone was able to forget their own pain and the horror of the night before. Children really were amazing; their love was so simple and perfect. Even Xin-tou Shou couldn't conquer over it. So there was hope. And it was Christmas.

             "Why is 'kaasan crying?" Mei-ling asked, touching a tiny hand up to her mother's cheek. She smiled. "Don't cry, 'kaasan."

              Sakura laughed and swung her daughter up into her lap. Yes, why cry? Now was a time for joy. "I'm just so happy to see you, Mei-ling-chan."

              "'kaasan was scared, wasn't she?"

               Sakura nodded. "Hai. I was scared for you, Mei-ling-chan."

               "Why? Mei-ling-chan was okay."

                Sakura cast a helpless glance to her husband. Didn't the child understand anything? How could she have gotten through her capture without any emotional damage? Syaoran knelt down next to them and a pressed a hand to his daughter's head. Mei-ling gave him a hug to rival her mother's and he smiled back at her.

                 "Mei-ling-chan," Syaoran said. "Do you remember anything that happened last night?"

                  Mei-ling scrunched up her face in concentration. Remembering things was hard for her. Her mind was one-tracked and worked only on a here and now presence. "Eriol-ojisan and Nakuru-chan made a snowman with Mei-ling-chan," she said at last, giving a wave to Eriol who was watching her silently. He flinched at the mention of Ruby Moon. "Then we played Mo-no-op-poly. I won," she added smugly.

                 "You're losing your touch, Hiirigizawa," Touya said to the man next to him but was unable to get any response.

                "That's great. Good for you, Mei-ling-chan," Syaoran tried not to get impatient. "But after that? What happened after Aki- Nakuru put you to bed?"

                 Mei-ling giggled as if that was the silliest question she had ever been asked. "Mei-ling-chan was sleeping. Mei-ling-chan slept all night."

                 Syaoran sighed. Perhaps it was for the best that Mei-ling didn't remember anything.

                 "Mei-ling-chan had another nigh-mare," Mei-ling added, her expression changing. She leaned against her mother and closed her eyes. "It was not the same.  The same man was laughing but 'kaasan wasn't there. Mei-ling-chan was scared," she added, bottom lip trembling as if she was going to cry.

                  Sakura kissed her cheek. "It's all right now, Mei-ling-chan. You're okay. It was just a bad dream and I'm here. Bad dreams aren't real." She cast a worried glance to her husband who only shrugged. 'What can we do?' he mouthed. 'She's okay now. That's what matters.'

               "'kaasan?"

               "Nani?"

                "Mei-ling-chan is hungry."

                Eriol laughed then, a real, warm laugh. The sad expression that had followed him since Mei-ling disspered and he seemed like his old self. It was good to see everyone happy again. "How about pancakes?" he suggested. "You two seemed to like them enough yesterday."

               Sakura and Mei-ling clapped their hands together in anticipation. "Hai, hai! Oishii! Eriol-ojiisan makes the best pancakes!" they said together. Sakura stood up, setting Mei-ling on her feet. She suddenly felt the desire to hold on tight fade away. She could relax at last. 

             "Ara, Kero-chan! I bet he would like some pancakes, too. Even if it is you making them, Eriol-san. Demo, where is Kero-chan?" Sakura looked at little bewildered. She just realized it had been a while since she had seen her guardian friend. "Why didn't we seem him last night?" Wouldn't he have come up to protect her? He couldn't have slept through the whole thing.

             "Stay up here with your ojiisans," Sakura told Mei-ling and made her way downstairs. Her basement was in tatters, with furniture strewn all over the place and the ground all broken up. "So this is what Oniichan meant when he was talking about the house and a mess. I guess Eriol missed this part when he was tiding up."

            She reached up and pulled on a thin string cord, lighting up the dark basement. It was quite relieving to have the power back on. She hadn't realized until then just how dependent they were on modern technology. She carefully made her way over to the back of the basement where Cerberus slept. There was an old wood stove back there and he liked to curl up in front of hit during long winter nights. "Kero-chan?" she called, absintmidely moving tidying the debris into little piles and righting the furniture. 

             "Sakura!" the familiar Osaka accent wailed. "Help!" 

              Sakura peered around the dimly-lit room, where was his voice coming from. "Kero-chan, where are you?"  He gave a yelp and Sakura moved towards the sound. There! Yellow fur. She giggled when she saw the problem. Cereberus was hanging by his tail from a jagged edge made in the wall. He looked pretty silly, stretched along the wall lengthwise, twisting all around but unable to free himself. "Kero-chan, daijoubu?" she asked with a grin. "How did you get up there?"

             Cerberus scowled. "I was rock climbing, what's it look like? Where were _you_? Do you know I was stuck like this all night? I yelled and yelled but no one came. The house kept shaking. What were all of your doing up there? I could feel some pretty strong magic."

              Sakura smiled sheepishly as she worked on the knot that his tail had become. "Gomen, Kero-chan. There was a pretty bad storm last night and it shook the house up a little. I wasn't home most of the night, at least not when it happened." She didn't want to upset Cerberus at the moment so she would leave the real explanation for her husband later. Right now she didn't want to think about Xin-tou Shou and Cereberus did have a tendency to get carried away. 

              The course hairs unwound themselves and Cerberus came crashing down into Sakura's arms. Sakura wrapped herself tight around them and they both fell to the floor with a thud, Sakura cradling her friend like a little baby, or rather, a very large cat. "Daijoubu now, Kero-chan?"

            "My poor tail!" Cerberus fingered his severed tail mournfully. "I don't think it will ever be the same again. Neither will my pride," he added with a blush."

            Sakura patted his head, clucking sympathetically. "Poor Kero-chan. I know something that will make you feel better. How do a nice hot plate of pancakes sound?" She looked down to see his response but he was already upstairs, mouth wide open.

                   *                                                                                   *                                                                                            *

         Calls came in later that afternoon. Even in Japan they had heard the news, only of the storm of course, but Tomoyo and Fujitaka are both very perceptive. Fujitaka had to make sure his children were all right, especially with Touya and Yukito driving those roads. He said it was a miracle they had made it. Tomoyo was also worried and it took a lot of reassurance on Sakura's part to calm her down. "I'm glad now that you caught that cold and couldn't come," Sakura told her friend.

            "Nani? Why?" Tomoyo coughed and sniffled as if to exaggerate her confusion. 

            "Hong Kong is the last place anyone wants to be right now. I would be so afraid you would've gotten hurt. And…  things are going to get a little dangerous here I think. It was bad enough worrying about Oniichan and Yukito-san and Eriol-san and Spinel Sun and…" her voice suddenly broke off. "And Nakuru-chan."

            "What's wrong, Sakura-chan? Did something happen? What aren't you telling me?"

            "It's nothing, Tomoyo-chan. Everything is all right."

              "After all the adventures with the cards you still don't trust me?" Her voice was hurt.

               "Tomoyo-chan, something awful happened last night. Nakuru is dead."

                                 *                                                             *                                                            *

            Snow was falling again but this time Sakura wasn't afraid. It was so beautiful- white flakes against an inky black background. It was Christmas Eve and they would be safe for at least that night. She sighed in contentment and snuggled in closer to Syaoran. The whole group was sitting around in the living room, just enjoying themselves. Yukito and Touya sat together on one end of the couch and Sakura and Syaoran sat on the other end. Mei-ling lay sleeping across their laps, one thumb hanging out of her mouth. Spinel Sun and Cerberus were curled up in front of the blazing fire, always with one sleepy eye on their humans. Eriol sat alone in a chair by the window, ever fixed upon the night. Though cheery during the day he had withdrawn into himself once the snow began to fall. His presence would not allow them to forget.

           Christmas carols played softly from Sakura's boom box, like they had only days before. It was playing Silent Night, a gentle lullaby for those listening. The plate of brightly decorated Christmas cookies on the table lay untouched except by Mei-ling, who was too young to realize. She kept asking all day, "Where did Nakuru-chan go away? I wan' her to come back!" Sakura had lied and told her daughter Nakuru had to leave but somehow it never worked. Mei-ling had thrown a temper tantrum and searched the whole house for where Nakuru could be hiding. _They couldn't tell her. _Mei-ling had cried. And now those cookies made Sakura choke up and cry because Nakuru had made them. 

             _"I made coo-kies!" Nakuru waltzed into the crowded living room, balancing a plate of sugar cookies on Sakura's new Santa plate._

_              "Are they supposed to be green?" Syaoran asked, peering carefully at the object of interest. Sakura had to kick him before he would put it in his mouth. _

_              "They look delicious," Eriol told his creation and gingerly took one. "And you even iced them, too." Though he smiled for Nakuru, his face displayed a grimace as he swallowed. _

_              Nakuru beamed. "Mei-ling helped me." She reached behind herself to produce the toddler, who was quickly stuffing cookies in her mouth. Sakura gasped while her husband only snickered. Mei-ling was covered from head to toe in flour, had red icing smeared all around her lips and eyes and she had clumps of chocolate in her hair. Not to mention the cookie crumbs._

_             "The chocolate isn't finished yet," Nakuru said as if that were explanation enough. She bent down and kissed the little girl's head. "Ara, Sakura-chan, your daughter is such a darling. She's so cute like her mother."_

_            "Eeto, arigato, Nakuru-chan, but what happened to her?"_

_             Nakuru looked down at the kid who was happily licking the frosting off, as if she didn't understand.  Her eyes widened and she giggled. "Gomen, Sakura-chan. We were just having a little fun." Nakuru took the girl's hand and began to pull her up. "I'll take care of her, okay?"_

_              Mei-ling began to whine, because she did not want to leave. Sakura was becoming quite annoyed and stood up. "I'll take her, Nakuru. I want to see the state of my kitchen." Nakuru protested but Sakura picked her daughter up and marched out of the room._

_           "I don't think she's very happy," Nakuru said and flounced down beside Spinel Sun on the couch. "People should be happy, happy, happy all the time, ne, Suppi-chan?"_

_           "Who is Suppi-chan? Were you into the icing sugar again, Ruby Moon?"_

"I won't cry," Sakura said determinedly.

                  "What's that, koishii?"

                 "Nothing. You did a good job on the tree," Sakura said, the lights catching her eye.

                   "I guess." The tree was very lovely, for an artifical one. Tall, green and proud it would carry through. Mei-ling had placed the golden star on top and it's rays shimmered throughout the room. Red and gold lights wound around the tree in succession with the flimsy garland. The tree itself was decorated with little ornament and some precious Chinese bulbs Li Yelan had given the young family as a gift as well as some Japanese ones Sakura had brought from home. There was some garland hanging from the branches but Mei-ling had that job so most of the silvery strings ended up on the floor in heaps. Fujitaka had given Sakura a box containing all the little trinkets she had made during her school years except for the few he treasure most. Sakura was a little saddened by this. Her Otousan was alone on Christmas Eve. She had invited him as well but he just couldn't get time off work. She should've insisted. He must be so lonely.

              "Next Christmas won't be like this, koishii." Syaoran whispered. "I promise. I will take you out to a fancy ball and we can dance, eeto, you can, and…"

              "I'm happy just the way we are," Sakura said. "Look up, Syaoran-kun. Why are we all so sad. We are all here together. And it is Christmas." She stood up suddenly, almost causing Mei-ling to tumble to the floor and went into the kitchen. She came back with eggnog for everyone (A/N- yuck!) and switched her Christmas CD to a more upbeat track. "Let's play a game," she suggested.  
            "Monopoly!" shouted Mei-ling, waking up.

            "Oh no," Eriol commented from his place by the window. "It's suicide to get in a game of Monopoly with that child of yours, Sakura-chan."

             "Hey, let's go play outside," Yukito said suddenly, surprising everyone. He had been so quiet and lethargic the whole day but now a childish smile lined his face and he jumped up, pulling Touya with him. "Doesn't the snow look so inviting?"

             "Hai!" Sakura and Mei-ling said.

              "I don't 'play' in 'snow'," Syaoran said tartly but Sakura managed to win him over in the end. 

              Sakura brought the boom ox outside and she danced with Syaoran in the snow. Everyone thought they looked very beautiful, king and queen of Winter Wonderland. Syaoran twirled her round and round until they both were laughing and shrieking and so dizzy that they fell into the snow and let the white wash over them. 

             Mei-ling jumped ontop of her father. "Me! Me! Mei-ling dance now!" And Yue, who had taken a liking to snow and transformed into himself, picked her up ever so gently. Mei-ling could feel the same magical radience Nakuru had and hugged the guardian tight. Soon she was flying through the air, much like she had the night before.

              "Angels now!" she called and spread her legs out the way she was shown. The adults stared at her curiously. "Nakuru-chan showed Mei-ling-chan how," she explained. "Nakuru-chan made very pretty angels, but they have all dispaered now."

             Sakura laid down beside her in the white bed and stared up at the sky, where stars gleamed like diamonds and smiled like the sun. "Mei-ling-chan, Nakuru-chan is making snow angels all the time now. Wherever she is, she is playing with you."

So, did you all like? I am so glad to be done with that chapter. The next chapters will be lighter and probably step away from the deeper side of the plot for a while. I know it seems like something is missing between Carol of the Bells and the chapter before it. I did skip I chapter. I'm actually still writing the chapter where S+S gets married and moves to Hong Kong and all so you can look out for that because it should be out soon. I just wanted to have Carol of the Bells out for X-Mas (laughs). Anyway, please leave me a review and tell me what you think. Even if you hated it let me know. -Sorano


	10. Carol of the Bells Part Three

Cherry Blossoms Bloom Every Spring 

**Chapter Nine**

**Carol of the Bells Part Three**

**By: Sorano**

****

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimers apply.

A/N: To 'Sweet Anime Fan' and any others it concerns: If you read my really long authors note in chapter seven (part one) I did mention that I know it doesn't snow in Hong Kong. I claim writer's licence okiee? Let's all _pretend_ it snows in China. Or, better yet, it doesn't usually snow but this is a freak storm. Whadda ya think? 'Sweet Anime Fan' I read about the Hsien tribe in a book (no, it was not fiction) and there really is a Li Clan in China. I have a feeling CLAMP _based _Syaoran's family off of the real Li clan but I can't say for sure. The Li is just the modern name for the Hsien. I will go into more details about the Hsien later, for all who plan to stick around. ^_^

Very important note- I really don't want to offend anyone, please don't take this chapter seriously. This is fiction. The Hsien really did exist but everything else is straight out of my twisted imagination. Don't use me as a source of history and don't think I am insulting China or anything. I love China; I'm just poking fun at it right now.

I'm thinking here that people must think me a bit strange for writing about Christmas in April but to tell you the truth; I started writing Carol of the Bells in December. So the couple of days that occur in these three chapters actually happened over four months. I really am terrible with procrastination. I will try to cut the X-mas stuff short because my mind is set on summer at the moment, sorry minna. You will have to go back to the first part for Christmas.

**"Let me not to the marriage of true minds  
  
Admit impediments. Love is not love  
  
Which alters when alteration finds  
  
Or bends with the remover to remove  
  
Oh no! It is an ever fixed mark  
  
That looks on tempests and is never shaken  
  
It is the star to every wandering bark  
  
Whose worth's unknown, although his height be  
  
taken **

**Love's not time's fool,**

**Though rosy lips and cheeks**

**Within his bending sickle's compass come:**

**Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,**

**But bears it out even to the edge of doom.**

**If this be error and upon me proved,**

**I never writ, nor man ever loved."**

**     _0—0-dsgfffffffffffffff       ------**

_       I have to get out of here! I have to get out of here! _ Syaoran backed away from the consuming darkness and felt for the door behind him. His heart thumped painfully against his chest so that he thought he would die. His sweaty palm clasped around the doorknob and he yanked it open. He had found what he came for and now he wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. Even once he had slammed the door shut behind him he still could feel a million hungry eyes upon him.

       He peered down the long stretch of dark hallway. Which way should he go? Time was running out, he needed to get home and find Sakura, but which way was the exit? What was waiting down there for him? And the shoppers…_I have to get back to them! Get them out of here._ It was his responsibility, to make sure everyone was safe. They still didn't understand. 

        Syaoran ran down the direction he had come, pumping his legs in the rhythm of his own heart. Faster, faster! The wide, high-ceilinged atrium came into view. This area in the middle of the mall was where most shoppers had taken refugee until the storm let up. Syaoran craned his neck up to the glass ceiling where a tiny stream of light came through and he saw only pounding white snow, sliding in tons down the sloped roof.  

       "Hello?" he called into the darkness. The room was silent. There was no shrieks and whines from little children, no grumbles from the parents, not a sound. Syaoran slowly moved forward, his arm protectively out in front of him. "Minna?" his voice shook and carried higher than he intended. There was no shadows from the above moonlight, no bags littering the floor. The room was empty. 

          _Had they all left then?_ He had told them to run if he was more than twenty minutes. They must have gotten worried and left like he told them. A small ray of hope began to light inside him. They must have found a way out. _I can leave then._ The front entrance was only a minute's walk and Syaoran was more than happy to see a glimpse of the outside world. The mall felt too much like a trap or rather, like a twisted game of hide and seek. Any minute now 'it' would jump out and find them all. _'I found you.'_

          The desire to get out only increased tenfold when he pressed his hand against the wonderfully cold glass. He reached for the knob and froze. Thick, sturdy chains held the door prisoner to the holder. The PA wasn't kidding. They hadn't been locked in for their safety, they had been sealed in. Someone did not want them to leave. He threw himself at the door, pushing against it with all his strength. Even with all his years of training, no amount of force would break the locks on the doors. If he couldn't get through there, the other shoppers certainly couldn't.

         He wouldn't give up yet. There were other doors they couldn't gone through. Xin-tou Shou, if it was it, surely must've missed something. _A window, anything! _The direction to another door led him straight down the hall the staff room was on. Syaoran didn't want to go in there again. He didn't even want to go near there. He would not walk straight into the demon's hands. 

        Fear prickled at the back of his mind and that little warning started to go off. _Where did the people go? I would have seen them if they had come this way! They can't just disappear and there's no way they could've gotten by me.  _There had to be a way out. Every maze, every puzzle had a solution, not matter how clever the master was. Syaoran ran back into the atrium where the horrid presence was the weakest.

       "Hai, that's it," he whispered to himself, calculating his surroundings. There was something Xin-tou-Shou hadn't considered. He slowly drew out his long, majestic sword. The sharp edge gleamed in the pale moonlight. He had little but practiced with the magical weapon since his card capturing days and he prayed the old sword still had it. "Wind elemental spirit!" he shouted as silently as he could while flinging the magic paper in front of his sword. A great gust of wind was released, stronger and colder than ever before, and it bundled him up. He was flown up threw a tower of white swirling wind, higher and higher until he could almost touch the glass roof.

           _I'm almost free!_ He was preparing to summon another spirit to break through the roof when the force of wind suddenly dropped. He felt himself falling violently. "What the hell?" He peered below him but he couldn't make out anything through the inky blackness. The wind condensed around him, so tight he had the impression he was being squeezed by a giant hand.

           It was hard to breathe. Syaoran thrust his sword out but he wasn't sure what spell to cast. He couldn't fight what he couldn't see, could he? He was quickly being dragged down, wind was losing the fight. _I have to try._ Only a few feet from the floor, he called out, "Thunder elemental spirit!" The white light flashed from his sword and cackled beneath him for a second before dissolving into the air.

             At first it seemed like nothing had been accomplished, but then the resistance slowed enough to allow Syaoran to float up again. Gathering speed, Syaoran didn't have time to call upon another spirit. Glass was shattering around him, slicing through his delicate flash, but he didn't notice. The ceiling was frozen and thick, it wasn't meant to be broken. Syaoran covered his head with his hands and pushed forcefully up until he was through and floating in the cold night air.

             He sighed and allowed his breathing to return to a steady pace. He would be all right now. Once his eyes adjusted to the city light he gave a look around. The city was blanketed in powdery white while more and more flakes continued to fall. The cold felt good against his flushed skin and he licked the substance from his hand.

          "I wish I could fly like Sakura," he sighed. His wind magic couldn't carry him across the whole city and it would take too long to walk. He could only hope his car was still working.

                                             *                                                             *                                                                *

         "It really is amazing that you found me," Sakura shivered from the backseat of her older brother's car. Despite the high internal temperature and the heavy blankets wrapped tightly around her she was blue-lipped and chilled to the bone. She felt like she would never be warm again. 

        "What's so amazing about it?" Touya asked, peering at her through the front mirror. "You know I would find you anywhere, anyway. You can't hide so easy from me, kaijuu. I have many eyes."

        Sakura's protest of the old nickname came out as a giggle. "I'm not a monster," she huffed, but she couldn't help but grin. "'niichan, Hong Kong is so, so, so big and crowded and eeto, snowy." She made a face. "I must've been half a snowman by the time you found me."

        "I was a little worried," Touya said. "Why were you just lying there? You looked like you were dead." Sakura sneezed and he added, "You'll probably come down with pneumonia now or something. I was supposed to take care of you."

         "It has nothing to do with you. I was trying to get home and…I don't know exactly what happened. The snow just sort of took over. I think I feel asleep. I'm gonna be okay now because you're here, but it's everyone else I'm worried about."

         Touya had to smile. Her faith in him was endearing but naïve. She really didn't know what had been happening while she was stuck downtown. She thought a simple storm was preventing her normal life was carrying. Not that Touya was too informed himself, but the look in the reincarnated mage's eyes told him all he needed to know.

           "I think something really bad is happening, 'niichan," she carried on and her face drooped slightly. "I can't feel Mei-ling anymore and something really bad is happening at home. Yue is there, that's why he isn't with you. Hiirigizawa-san and them are in trouble. Somebody is hurt. Is…somebody hurt, 'niichan?"

          So he had underestimated her. His sister's powers were growing quite strong. "Hai."

          "Who?" She sprung forward in her seat, clasping his arm tightly. "Tell me who."

           "Naku…Ruby Moon. There was… an accident at your place, Sakura. It is a bit of a mess now."

            "That isn't important." Sakura's eyes widened. "'niichan, are you going to cry? Ara, poor Nakuru. Will she be okay? What did Hiirigizawa-san say? Am I right? Is something really bad happening? Has he heard from Syaoran-kun? 'niichan, 'niichan, daijoubu? I'm sure she will be alright."

             Touya gave a short, hollow laugh after wiping his eyes on his jacket sleeve. "Of course. I didn't know I really cared so much. I really don't like her, you know. I can't stand her. But… you didn't see her, Sakura. I'm going to hurt whoever is causing all this."

              "How do you know it is a person? It's only snow."

               "You aren't a child anymore, Sakura. Don't act like one. I know you've seen things I can only imagine so try to think. How often does it snow in Hong Kong?"

               "Um, never."

               "That's right." Their voices fell short and their was silence for a while as the tiny car tried to manuver it's way up the buried streets. Buildings began to shrink in size and appeared further apart until they were replaced by houses and mini-malls. The city faded behind them and Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. Her suburban district was comforting. Surely nothing bad could happen there.

                 "I can't see, 'niichan. Are we almost home."

                   "Hai, you're house is just up there."

                   "Up where?"

                    "Up the street, kaijuu."

                 "You might want to keep a lookout for me here. I'm afraid I'm gonna crash into a tree or something."

                    Touya managed to pull up into the driveway safe and sound. He jumped from his seat and raced over to Sakura's door. He picked her up carefully, wrapping the woolly blanket tightly around and insisted on carrying her into the house. "You might disappear into the snow," he smirked.

                 Touya didn't want to go inside that house. From the outside it looked perfectly ordinary but the inside would be a disaster zone. If he looked up high he could see the chunks of roof missing. He was afraid of seeing Nakuru suffering in there, or what else he might find. What if all three of them were gone or dead or… But Yukito would be in there. And Touya would go wherever Yukito was. "Come on, Sakura," he said more to himself than to her. He pulled open the door. "Don't panic, okay? Don't faint or anything girlish like that."

                 Sakura glared wearily at him. "I think I can take a little mess, 'niichan."

                Touya looked around in surprise. "This is your house, ne? I hope I didn't get the address wrong or something."

                 "Iie, this is it. Ne, 'niichan, it's looks exactly like when I left it. I don't understand why you were so anxious."

                  Touya put her down on her feet and motioned for her to follow him. "Hiirigizawa-san? Yukito-san?"

                  "We're in here," Eriol whispered from the kitchen.

                   Sakura and Touya cautiously made their way into the kitchen where they found a disturbing sight. Seated at the once-mangled table was Eriol, head rested in his hands. Spinel Sun stood attentively and yet mournfully beside him. Behind Eriol's chair Yue stood as a sombre angel, head bowed. The kitchen was all cleaned up. Furniture was righted and there was no trace of blood on the floor.

               "What happened?" Touya demanded. Sakura stood stiffly at his side, her big eyes filling up with tears. She already knew.

                "I had to let her go," Eriol said simply, his voice slow and muffled by his arms. "She was in so much pain. She's gone."

                 Was the great Eriol crying? Was Oniichan crying? Because of Nakuru? Sakura moved forward, no wanting to disturb them, yet having no choice. "Hiirigizawa…Eriol-kun," the words sounded foreign and bitter on her tongue. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't help. I should've been here. I should never have gone to work. I might've-"

                    "You might've have been able to work a miracle where I failed?" Though Eriol's voice was gentle, Sakura shuddered as it quite through her. He was right. Eriol was still so much stronger than her. If he couldn't even save his own creation, what could she possibly do?

                  Eriol lifted his head up so that he could make eye contact Sakura. His face was red and stained with tears. _I didn't know he could cry. But Eriol's human, he feels pain just like the rest of us._ Sakura bent over and enveloped him into an awkward hug. "I promise I will… I will do whatever I can to make things alright."

                "They can't be alright."

                "You really loved her, didn't you? Ara, of course you did. I just meant-"

                 "I know exactly what you meant. Hai, I loved Ruby Moon. She made me smile."

                  Sakura looked up at Yue. His silver-blue eyes bored down on her, she couldn't read what he was thinking. "I… I love Yue and Cerberus," she said. "I would feel so awful if anything ever happened to them." Sakura moved closer to the moon guardian so that she could wrap an arm around him. "Daijoubu, Yue?"

                "Hai." His voice was emotionless but Sakura could feel his sadness. Yue wasn't sad for Ruby Moon, he never loved Ruby Moon. He was only sad because a part of Clow was sad. No, sad wasn't even the right word. Maybe distressed. "I did what I could," his voice quavered slightly. "I gave Clow my power."       

                "I know. Eriol will be alright." Sakura concentrate on Eriol's loss at the moment, grief would have to pushed aside until later. "Now, tell me the truth minna, is Mei-ling upstairs asleep where she should be?"

                "Iie," Eriol answered bitterly. "Somebody took her. She is probably dead too."

                 "Nani? I come home after one hell of a day and you tell me my daughter is dead?"

                 "I can't say for sure."

                 "What is going on, Eriol-san? No more of these games. You stopped lying to me years ago now tell me what the hell is going on!"

                  "I can't tell you."

                  "I can," a rough voice said behind them. "I also know where Mei-ling is."

                  Sakura turned around slowly, hoping, hoping. A tall shadow moved into her light and she could see the face. "Syaoran!" Her face lit up and she threw herself in his arms, sobbing and laughing and kissing him. Just to be in his arms again would make everything all right. 

                 "Shh," Syaoran whispered and cupped her face in his hand. "Are you okay, Sakura-chan?"

                  "Hai, hai, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? Am I the only one that doesn't know what's going on? Where have you been, Syaoran-kun? Look at you! You're all wet and dripping snow over my floor!"

                  "Shh," he repeated and led her over to the table, sitting down with her.

                  "Li-san!" Eriol looked shocked and relieved at the same time. "What happened down there? Did you see it? We tried to call you but we weren't sure if you understood. What took so long? What was going on down there?"

                  Syaoran sighed and ran a hand through his tangled hair. "I'm not quite sure. I think you know _what_ it is, Hiirigizawa-san. I have never known you to be without answers. We were locked in the mall, if you really want to know."

                   "Locked in?" Sakura cried. "Why would they lock you in?"

                   "I'm not quite sure. I think I am the only person that survived that mall though."

                    "Syaoran-kun, _what _are you talking about? And what happened to Nakuru? Somebody fill me in please!"

                  Eriol put a hand up to silence her. "In a moment, Sakura-chan. You will be told when we know some answers ourselves." He turned his steady gaze on his young descendent. "Li-san, how did you get out?" His voice was tight and hard as steel.

                "The doors were locked so…"

                 "So you used magic?" Eriol pressed, his face contorting in sudden anger. 

                   "So?"

                  "_So?_" Eriol slammed his fist down on the table. "So? Did the elders teach you _nothing?_"

                 "What's going on?" Sakura begged. "Eriol-san, why are you so angry? What did he do wrong?" Her husband sat silent in his seat, staring down at the floor. "Syaoran-kun?" He looked up and gave her a questioning glance.

              "I cast a simple elemental spell to help me escape," Syaoran said softly. He kept his voice calm and assured but Sakura could see his face slowly draining of colour. "You saw those spells all the time when we were kids, Sakura-chan," his voice held a note of desperation. He had made a mistake and he knew it.

             Eriol leapt from his perch on the table and grasped Syaoran by the shoulders, shaking him hard until he had his full attention. Sakura backed away subconsciously. Eriol was very imdimdating when he was angry. His form seemed to morph into something dark and frightening, something so much different than the sweet Eriol. Sakura couldn't help but think how much he look like Clow Reed at the moment. Tall, elegant and powerful. Something to be feared.

             "You fool," he snarled, yanking Syaoran forward. "You damn, arrogant Chinese fool!" The words struck Syaoran hard and flinched like he had been hit. "Don't look like that! You know exactly what you've done! Xin-tou Shou can trace your magic. Do you know what that means? He can find us now. He will hunt us down and kill each one of us. Is that what you wanted?" Eriol's angry demeanour suddenly faded and he was nothing but a mere boy as his eyes swelled up fresh, hot tears. 

              Syaoran's face softened and he didn't look ready to hit Eriol anymore. "I'm sorry," he really did sound regretful. Had he been selfish then, trying to save himself? But no, he had needed to free himself so he could protect Sakura and his friends. "He would have found us anyway. He is drawn to Sakura and me."

           Eriol wasn't listening. He had reccceded into himself and was no seated on the floor, tears running freely down in his face. "Xin-tou Shou got my Nakuru, my Ruby Moon. I was powerless to stop it. I wanted to protect Sakura-chan. She's mine too, you know? I made her. She's my creation, just like my Ruby Moon. I have to take care of her, because it is my fault that she is involved in any of this. I don't want to lose you, too, Sakura. Neither of you."

          "Ara, Eriol-san," Sakura sniffed and sat down beside him. "I am strong now. I'm as strong as you are! You said it yourself. I can take care of myself. None of this is your fault. Zettai daijoubu. Everything will be okay. I promise."

          Eriol gave her a weak smile. "So naïve. I suppose we owe you an explanation?"

         "That would be nice. I can't fight what I don't know exists."

           "Who says you will be fighting anything? These aren't simply capturing cards, Sakura-chan. You really don't have any idea of what the real world of magic is like. Xin-tou Shou is born of the deepest, oldest most dark magic that exits. He has been around since the beginning of time. He was created from evil and he is fuelled by evil. Xin-tou Shou just is. Living, coursing, destructive hate that is controlled by man."

             "I don't understand."

             "Sakura-chan," Syaoran joined them on the floor. "There is some things I didn't tell you about my family, about my people. We _created _Xin-tou Shou and now he owns us. His spirit has threaded it's way through the country, destroying it and the hearts of all those in it. Or, at least he tries. It is a constant battle, not to fall to him. Not to fall to wicked ways. He has manifested into a more… solid form because we are here."

           "Syaoran-kun, this doesn't make any sense. Are you saying this Xin-tou Shou is just another name for bad people?"

             "I'll tell you the whole story from the beginning," Eriol said. He glanced down at his watch nervously. "I need to make it short though. There is a lot you need to know and you don't have much time to learn it. Thousands and thousands of years ago China was a very different country then it is now. The Chinese people were divided into many tribes, but could be categorized into two main groups- Southern Chinese and Northern Chinese. The Northern Chinese is mostly what China is today. The Southern Chinese people were considered 'savages' by the Northern Chinese but most of them weren't. The largest group of Southern Chinese was the Hsien, known as the Li clan today. The Hsien lived their own way, in the forests and little is really known about them. They weren't controlled by the Chinese government and they were free to do whatever they choose. Wars would often break out among the tribes in Southern China, mainly with a group called the Dogheads. It was messy, and bloody, and brutal because there were no laws, no boundries. 

            "Hate grew fierce and long feuds began. An ancient sort of magic was formed, a sort of occult, the first foundation to the very same magic you wield, Sakura-chan. The hearts of those magicians soon turned black and they used their magic only for evil. Before one big battle a powerful sorcerer summoned a creature to aid them in battle. With raw magic he created evil itself, a demon that can destroy any man's soul. And that was the downfall of the Hsien. The Li clan has learned their lesson, Xin-tou Shou has repaid the Clan a thousand times for bringing it into being. The Clan began to experiment with new magics, 'good' magics and they put forth much of their energy into making sure Xin-tou Shou was never unleashed upon China. He lives in all of us, tempting us, but it was _your family_ that brought him into full manifestation. You three are good and powerful and he feeds off that. Somebody, a fairly powerful somebody, has summoned him. He managed to conquer and soul completely, a soul that was so empty and greedy that it couldn't resist, and the two joined to become one."

             "Are you saying a person is behind all this?" Sakura's voice was shaky and her face was very pale. It was hard to act brave.

              "Sort of. I mean, it was once a person, now it is only a vessel for the demon's use." Sakura shivered and drew closer to her husband. She didn't like the idea of demons.

             "I imagine you've met him a few times, Sakura-chan," Eriol said with a thoughtful expression on his face. "Has anyone ever approached you and Mei-ling when you were alone, someone who scared you? Or, someone who maybe had the opposite affect?"

              "Someone has tried to take Mei-ling a few times," Sakura admitted, painfully aware her child was gone. "But it was always someone different."

                "A hah," Eriol nodded wisely. "Sorcerer's have that ability. After the first time, would you let someone come near you again?"

               "Eeto, you have a point. But why didn't he kill us straight out? He's had so many opportunities."

                "He is playing with us," Syaoran grumbled, obviously not liking the idea of being someone's helpless pawn.

                 "Do you understand now, Sakura-chan?"

                  "A little. But something still doesn't make sense. Why us in particular? What did we do?"

                  "Aren't you aware you two are the most powerful mages in the world?"

                  Sakura flushed humbly. She hadn't realized that and she hadn't taken it into account in her daily life. She didn't feel very powerful.

                   "Evil needs fuel, everything does. It isn't specifically after you. You just triggered it. Just by being here Xin-tou Shou came back into being. It thrives off of terrorizing others. And it was searching for something."

                  "What?" Sakura already knew the answer but she had to hear from Eriol. She was glad she was sitting down because she suddenly felt very weak.

                    "Mei-ling. Not because she is special. But because Mei-ling belongs to it."

                    "I don't understand! Mei-ling is mine! She has nothing to do with that monster. She's only a baby."

                   "She's his baby."

                     "Sakura froze. "Nani?" She felt so sick. No, not after all this time. Not to find out now, not to find out this way. 

                     "Mei-ling's real father is the vessel. Maybe he wasn't corrupted yet when you met him," Eriol looked a bit embarrassed. " But I imagine so. He tricked you into having his child and now he wants her back."

                    "Why?"

                     "I don't know. Don't we all want what is ours?"

                     "Mei-ling is mine and I want her back."

                     "She's with the vessel," Syaoran said, pulling Sakura in close to him, holding her tight so that he wouldn't lose her. "I can't say if she's alive or… still herself or what. Demo… the vessel could be anyone."

                     "Iie," Sakura said quietly, not wanting to believe it. "I know who the vessel is." 

                    "You have to tell us who. Sakura-chan, what happened last year is in the past. I won't get angry. It's over now. Just tell us."

                      "Remember when I ran away?" Sakura whispered and received a nod. "I met a boy on the bus. He was so different. He was sexy, and charming and he understood me, you know? I'm so sorry, Syaoran-kun! I didn't think. I was stupid. "I thought I was in love with him." She looked disgusted with herself but she carried on. "His name was Hakki. How ironic, ne? We made love in a dirty old hotel and he took off early the next morning. That's when you came and picked me up." She looked away, unable to bare the hurt in her husband's eyes.

               "What did he say to you? Did he hurt you?"

                  "He was so gentle. He told me he loved me and that he would make me somebody special. He said we were alike. In the morning he told me we were bonded, I guess he meant Mei-ling."

                  "Dirty…" Syaoran carried on into Cantonese, stringing off a hundred colourful courses to describe Sakura's one-night lover.

                   Touya also had some choice words in mind. He had been listening quietly all the time, finally being allowed in on the secrets that had haunted him for years, absorbing everything. He raved on for a few minutes about Sakura's lack of chastity then relaxed to hear more of the story.

                   "He didn't mean Mei-ling, Sakura-chan. I was mistaken. You belong to him too now. And he won't stop until he has you."

                    "What are you saying?" Touya interrupted. "Nobody is going to hurt Sakura. I won't let them."

                     "I thought you gave that job to me," Yue said softly in his ear. "Sakura can't rely on you alone anymore."

                     Sakura burst into tears and buried her face in Syaoran's shirt. "I'm scared. Ara, God, I'm so scared. I think I've screwed up big time."

                    "Hush, it'll be alright, ne, Hiirigizawa-san?" Syaoran shot a pointed glance at Eriol. 

                    "Hai, Sakura-chan. Listen, Xin-tou Shou is still weak and he can only use his magic for short periods of time, then he has to rest and gather energy. If we keep our energy and hopes up he won't be able to find us and he will disappear in the morning. We can get Mei-ling then. It will be a long time before he returns, but he will return.

               Sakura lifted her head up, pulling sticky hair out of her eyes. "Honto? He'll go away on his own?"

                "Iie, Sakura-chan, listen to us. His power will weaken for a while. That will only buy us a little time. When he comes back we must be prepared. When he finds you he_ will kill you._"

                Sakura whimpered. "I… I can fight it, ne, Eriol-san?"

                 "I'm sure you can, Sakura-chan. I will show you how. Both Li-san and I will teach a new form of magic, perhaps it will help you conquer the night."

                 Yue soon returned to Yukito and Yukito wanted to know what was going so they had to explain the whole thing again, then the three young magicians put wards around the house and in the kitchen to keep out the evil. Sakura brought some blankets and pillows down into the kitchen where the five young people curled up together on the floor and tried to get a little bit of sleep. For some, however, rest would not come easy.

                                      *                                                                        *                                                              *

                      The snow slowed gradually throughout the night and melted into daybreak. The sun seemed to absolve the night and make it seem only to be a bad memory. The city was brought back to life and started to shovel it's way out of the mess. Snowplows moved along every street, pushing away the white substance if it was not the same thing that had everyone so worried the night before. Indeed, people were laughing and joking again, things didn't seem so frightening during the day. 

                 Weathermen couldn't explain it. A freak storm they were calling it. Maybe a strong wind was being pushed down from Russia, a new wavepattern might have been created. They were certain it was over and that the next few days would result in 'more seasonal temperatures'. The snow would melt away and everyone would relax. The casualties count was alarmingly high. It snowed one day and half a thousand people must have died. It just didn't make sense. Those cars lying on the streets were frozen solid, anyone who had been in them was dead, that was guaranteed. Many people had been buried alive by sudden avalanches of snow and others had become lost in the blurry whiteness, running into some accident or another. 

                  There was something else, however. Something that wiped the smile off of everyone's faces and brought back the night's chill. A shopping mall in downtown Hong Kong was being investigated, there were rumours a mass murder had taken place there. Apparently, early the previous night the manager of the mall had phoned the police, letting them know they were locking up the mall because it was too dangerous for patrons to leave. They said they would make the people comfortable for the night and let them go the next morning. If anybody called the police about missing people at the mall, tell them they are safe, the manager said. In the morning the police arrived to check the situation out and were startled to find the doors sealed shut. Eventually they had to burn their way through a door. The mall was still dark, the police reported, and much too cold for all those people. They searched the mall top to bottom and didn't find a single living person. They did however find the manager, his body seated rigidly in his chair in the staff room, glassy eyes observing everything around him, his neck hanging at a disturbing angle. The staff room was clean and tidy but it reeked of decay. All the stores in the mall were locked up and it certainly didn't look as though as few thousand people had spent the night there. The parking lot was still filled with snow-covered vehicles. Nobody had left. The police couldn't figure it out. The mall wouldn't have just let all those people leave without their cars, and so early in the morning, would they? The missing persons files began to be called in larger numbers than ever before.

             While this was going on, a different situation was occurring at the Li residence. Sakura was just beginning to wake up, yawning and mumbling about whatever it was she dreamt about. The house was now flooded with light and looked cozy and normal. Sakura blinked sleepily while looking around. Why was she on the floor? And why was Yukito, Spinel Sun and her Oniichan snoring next to her? The memories were slow in coming back and she yelped out in delayed shock when she remembered. 

             Syaoran bounded down the stairs, hearing her cry. His hair was ruffled from sleep and his face was pale, Sakura wondered if she looked as bad as he did. He obviously had gotten little sleep, but who could after what they had been through and talked about? His sword was at his side, he was prepared to fight. "Sakura-chan, daijoubu?" He gathered her up in his arms, while watching the room warily.

             She nodded. "Hai. I woke up… and…" tears filled her big eyes. "I was going to go and wake Mei-ling up. I was thinking of how I promised to take her to see Santa today." Her voice began to shake and tremble with her body as she untangled herself from the blankets and stood up. "I have to go get her! With have to find her! I have to get her back! Syaoran-kun, let me go!" 

              Syaoran held onto Sakura tight as she tried to move to the door. "Sakura-chan, it's okay. Daijoubu. Everything is alright now, just as you said. The storm is over, see?" He turned her face towards the patio door, where patches of the lawn where now becoming visible and the sky was a bright sunny blue. 

                  "But Mei-ling-"

                  He put a finger to her lips to silence her. "Mei-ling is here. She is sleeping upstairs. I went up this morning and found her there. She looks all right. She'll need a bath but she isn't hurt. I can only imagine what she went through last night. Or where that monster was keeping her."

              "She's here?" Sakura asked weakly, leaning against Syaoran for support.

                "'kaasan?" A little voice whispered. "'kaasan?"

                Sakura gently moved Syaoran to the side and gasped. "Oh my god." For a while she had been afraid she wouldn't hear that word ever again. She stepped forward slightly, then stopped. It was like seeing a ghost. Her daughter had crept down the stairs and now stood on the last step, big violet eyes widening. She was wearing the thin white nightdress Nakuru had put her in the night before but it was dirty and torn in places. Her chestnut hair was sticking up in places and she was barefoot. Her face looked small and pale but a smile was on her face.

                 "'kaasan!" the little girl cried and jumped off the last stair, running over to her shocked mother as fast as her little legs would carry her. Sakura fell to her knees and the little girl approached her. Mei-ling wrapped her small arms around her mother's waist and squeezed, peering up at her mothering innocently. She grinned. "Ohayo, 'kaasan."

             Touya and Yukito had woken up and Eriol had come in from wherever he had been. Everyone had similar expressions as they watched the happy reunion. Sakura was crying and hugging her daughter like she would never let go. The small girl looked puzzled but happy at all the attention she was getting. Everyone was able to forget their own pain and the horror of the night before. Children really were amazing; their love was so simple and perfect. Even Xin-tou Shou couldn't conquer over it. So there was hope. And it was Christmas.

             "Why is 'kaasan crying?" Mei-ling asked, touching a tiny hand up to her mother's cheek. She smiled. "Don't cry, 'kaasan."

              Sakura laughed and swung her daughter up into her lap. Yes, why cry? Now was a time for joy. "I'm just so happy to see you, Mei-ling-chan."

              "'kaasan was scared, wasn't she?"

               Sakura nodded. "Hai. I was scared for you, Mei-ling-chan."

               "Why? Mei-ling-chan was okay."

                Sakura cast a helpless glance to her husband. Didn't the child understand anything? How could she have gotten through her capture without any emotional damage? Syaoran knelt down next to them and a pressed a hand to his daughter's head. Mei-ling gave him a hug to rival her mother's and he smiled back at her.

                 "Mei-ling-chan," Syaoran said. "Do you remember anything that happened last night?"

                  Mei-ling scrunched up her face in concentration. Remembering things was hard for her. Her mind was one-tracked and worked only on a here and now presence. "Eriol-ojisan and Nakuru-chan made a snowman with Mei-ling-chan," she said at last, giving a wave to Eriol who was watching her silently. He flinched at the mention of Ruby Moon. "Then we played Mo-no-op-poly. I won," she added smugly.

                 "You're losing your touch, Hiirigizawa," Touya said to the man next to him but was unable to get any response.

                "That's great. Good for you, Mei-ling-chan," Syaoran tried not to get impatient. "But after that? What happened after Aki- Nakuru put you to bed?"

                 Mei-ling giggled as if that was the silliest question she had ever been asked. "Mei-ling-chan was sleeping. Mei-ling-chan slept all night."

                 Syaoran sighed. Perhaps it was for the best that Mei-ling didn't remember anything.

                 "Mei-ling-chan had another nigh-mare," Mei-ling added, her expression changing. She leaned against her mother and closed her eyes. "It was not the same.  The same man was laughing but 'kaasan wasn't there. Mei-ling-chan was scared," she added, bottom lip trembling as if she was going to cry.

                  Sakura kissed her cheek. "It's all right now, Mei-ling-chan. You're okay. It was just a bad dream and I'm here. Bad dreams aren't real." She cast a worried glance to her husband who only shrugged. 'What can we do?' he mouthed. 'She's okay now. That's what matters.'

               "'kaasan?"

               "Nani?"

                "Mei-ling-chan is hungry."

                Eriol laughed then, a real, warm laugh. The sad expression that had followed him since Mei-ling disspered and he seemed like his old self. It was good to see everyone happy again. "How about pancakes?" he suggested. "You two seemed to like them enough yesterday."

               Sakura and Mei-ling clapped their hands together in anticipation. "Hai, hai! Oishii! Eriol-ojiisan makes the best pancakes!" they said together. Sakura stood up, setting Mei-ling on her feet. She suddenly felt the desire to hold on tight fade away. She could relax at last. 

             "Ara, Kero-chan! I bet he would like some pancakes, too. Even if it is you making them, Eriol-san. Demo, where is Kero-chan?" Sakura looked at little bewildered. She just realized it had been a while since she had seen her guardian friend. "Why didn't we seem him last night?" Wouldn't he have come up to protect her? He couldn't have slept through the whole thing.

             "Stay up here with your ojiisans," Sakura told Mei-ling and made her way downstairs. Her basement was in tatters, with furniture strewn all over the place and the ground all broken up. "So this is what Oniichan meant when he was talking about the house and a mess. I guess Eriol missed this part when he was tiding up."

            She reached up and pulled on a thin string cord, lighting up the dark basement. It was quite relieving to have the power back on. She hadn't realized until then just how dependent they were on modern technology. She carefully made her way over to the back of the basement where Cerberus slept. There was an old wood stove back there and he liked to curl up in front of hit during long winter nights. "Kero-chan?" she called, absintmidely moving tidying the debris into little piles and righting the furniture. 

             "Sakura!" the familiar Osaka accent wailed. "Help!" 

              Sakura peered around the dimly-lit room, where was his voice coming from. "Kero-chan, where are you?"  He gave a yelp and Sakura moved towards the sound. There! Yellow fur. She giggled when she saw the problem. Cereberus was hanging by his tail from a jagged edge made in the wall. He looked pretty silly, stretched along the wall lengthwise, twisting all around but unable to free himself. "Kero-chan, daijoubu?" she asked with a grin. "How did you get up there?"

             Cerberus scowled. "I was rock climbing, what's it look like? Where were _you_? Do you know I was stuck like this all night? I yelled and yelled but no one came. The house kept shaking. What were all of your doing up there? I could feel some pretty strong magic."

              Sakura smiled sheepishly as she worked on the knot that his tail had become. "Gomen, Kero-chan. There was a pretty bad storm last night and it shook the house up a little. I wasn't home most of the night, at least not when it happened." She didn't want to upset Cerberus at the moment so she would leave the real explanation for her husband later. Right now she didn't want to think about Xin-tou Shou and Cereberus did have a tendency to get carried away. 

              The course hairs unwound themselves and Cerberus came crashing down into Sakura's arms. Sakura wrapped herself tight around them and they both fell to the floor with a thud, Sakura cradling her friend like a little baby, or rather, a very large cat. "Daijoubu now, Kero-chan?"

            "My poor tail!" Cerberus fingered his severed tail mournfully. "I don't think it will ever be the same again. Neither will my pride," he added with a blush."

            Sakura patted his head, clucking sympathetically. "Poor Kero-chan. I know something that will make you feel better. How do a nice hot plate of pancakes sound?" She looked down to see his response but he was already upstairs, mouth wide open.

                   *                                                                                   *                                                                                            *

         Calls came in later that afternoon. Even in Japan they had heard the news, only of the storm of course, but Tomoyo and Fujitaka are both very perceptive. Fujitaka had to make sure his children were all right, especially with Touya and Yukito driving those roads. He said it was a miracle they had made it. Tomoyo was also worried and it took a lot of reassurance on Sakura's part to calm her down. "I'm glad now that you caught that cold and couldn't come," Sakura told her friend.

            "Nani? Why?" Tomoyo coughed and sniffled as if to exaggerate her confusion. 

            "Hong Kong is the last place anyone wants to be right now. I would be so afraid you would've gotten hurt. And…  things are going to get a little dangerous here I think. It was bad enough worrying about Oniichan and Yukito-san and Eriol-san and Spinel Sun and…" her voice suddenly broke off. "And Nakuru-chan."

            "What's wrong, Sakura-chan? Did something happen? What aren't you telling me?"

            "It's nothing, Tomoyo-chan. Everything is all right."

              "After all the adventures with the cards you still don't trust me?" Her voice was hurt.

               "Tomoyo-chan, something awful happened last night. Nakuru is dead."

                                 *                                                             *                                                            *

            Snow was falling again but this time Sakura wasn't afraid. It was so beautiful- white flakes against an inky black background. It was Christmas Eve and they would be safe for at least that night. She sighed in contentment and snuggled in closer to Syaoran. The whole group was sitting around in the living room, just enjoying themselves. Yukito and Touya sat together on one end of the couch and Sakura and Syaoran sat on the other end. Mei-ling lay sleeping across their laps, one thumb hanging out of her mouth. Spinel Sun and Cerberus were curled up in front of the blazing fire, always with one sleepy eye on their humans. Eriol sat alone in a chair by the window, ever fixed upon the night. Though cheery during the day he had withdrawn into himself once the snow began to fall. His presence would not allow them to forget.

           Christmas carols played softly from Sakura's boom box, like they had only days before. It was playing Silent Night, a gentle lullaby for those listening. The plate of brightly decorated Christmas cookies on the table lay untouched except by Mei-ling, who was too young to realize. She kept asking all day, "Where did Nakuru-chan go away? I wan' her to come back!" Sakura had lied and told her daughter Nakuru had to leave but somehow it never worked. Mei-ling had thrown a temper tantrum and searched the whole house for where Nakuru could be hiding. _They couldn't tell her. _Mei-ling had cried. And now those cookies made Sakura choke up and cry because Nakuru had made them. 

             _"I made coo-kies!" Nakuru waltzed into the crowded living room, balancing a plate of sugar cookies on Sakura's new Santa plate._

_              "Are they supposed to be green?" Syaoran asked, peering carefully at the object of interest. Sakura had to kick him before he would put it in his mouth. _

_              "They look delicious," Eriol told his creation and gingerly took one. "And you even iced them, too." Though he smiled for Nakuru, his face displayed a grimace as he swallowed. _

_              Nakuru beamed. "Mei-ling helped me." She reached behind herself to produce the toddler, who was quickly stuffing cookies in her mouth. Sakura gasped while her husband only snickered. Mei-ling was covered from head to toe in flour, had red icing smeared all around her lips and eyes and she had clumps of chocolate in her hair. Not to mention the cookie crumbs._

_             "The chocolate isn't finished yet," Nakuru said as if that were explanation enough. She bent down and kissed the little girl's head. "Ara, Sakura-chan, your daughter is such a darling. She's so cute like her mother."_

_            "Eeto, arigato, Nakuru-chan, but what happened to her?"_

_             Nakuru looked down at the kid who was happily licking the frosting off, as if she didn't understand.  Her eyes widened and she giggled. "Gomen, Sakura-chan. We were just having a little fun." Nakuru took the girl's hand and began to pull her up. "I'll take care of her, okay?"_

_              Mei-ling began to whine, because she did not want to leave. Sakura was becoming quite annoyed and stood up. "I'll take her, Nakuru. I want to see the state of my kitchen." Nakuru protested but Sakura picked her daughter up and marched out of the room._

_           "I don't think she's very happy," Nakuru said and flounced down beside Spinel Sun on the couch. "People should be happy, happy, happy all the time, ne, Suppi-chan?"_

_           "Who is Suppi-chan? Were you into the icing sugar again, Ruby Moon?"_

"I won't cry," Sakura said determinedly.

                  "What's that, koishii?"

                 "Nothing. You did a good job on the tree," Sakura said, the lights catching her eye.

                   "I guess." The tree was very lovely, for an artifical one. Tall, green and proud it would carry through. Mei-ling had placed the golden star on top and it's rays shimmered throughout the room. Red and gold lights wound around the tree in succession with the flimsy garland. The tree itself was decorated with little ornament and some precious Chinese bulbs Li Yelan had given the young family as a gift as well as some Japanese ones Sakura had brought from home. There was some garland hanging from the branches but Mei-ling had that job so most of the silvery strings ended up on the floor in heaps. Fujitaka had given Sakura a box containing all the little trinkets she had made during her school years except for the few he treasure most. Sakura was a little saddened by this. Her Otousan was alone on Christmas Eve. She had invited him as well but he just couldn't get time off work. She should've insisted. He must be so lonely.

              "Next Christmas won't be like this, koishii." Syaoran whispered. "I promise. I will take you out to a fancy ball and we can dance, eeto, you can, and…"

              "I'm happy just the way we are," Sakura said. "Look up, Syaoran-kun. Why are we all so sad. We are all here together. And it is Christmas." She stood up suddenly, almost causing Mei-ling to tumble to the floor and went into the kitchen. She came back with eggnog for everyone (A/N- yuck!) and switched her Christmas CD to a more upbeat track. "Let's play a game," she suggested.  
            "Monopoly!" shouted Mei-ling, waking up.

            "Oh no," Eriol commented from his place by the window. "It's suicide to get in a game of Monopoly with that child of yours, Sakura-chan."

             "Hey, let's go play outside," Yukito said suddenly, surprising everyone. He had been so quiet and lethargic the whole day but now a childish smile lined his face and he jumped up, pulling Touya with him. "Doesn't the snow look so inviting?"

             "Hai!" Sakura and Mei-ling said.

              "I don't 'play' in 'snow'," Syaoran said tartly but Sakura managed to win him over in the end. 

              Sakura brought the boom ox outside and she danced with Syaoran in the snow. Everyone thought they looked very beautiful, king and queen of Winter Wonderland. Syaoran twirled her round and round until they both were laughing and shrieking and so dizzy that they fell into the snow and let the white wash over them. 

             Mei-ling jumped ontop of her father. "Me! Me! Mei-ling dance now!" And Yue, who had taken a liking to snow and transformed into himself, picked her up ever so gently. Mei-ling could feel the same magical radience Nakuru had and hugged the guardian tight. Soon she was flying through the air, much like she had the night before.

              "Angels now!" she called and spread her legs out the way she was shown. The adults stared at her curiously. "Nakuru-chan showed Mei-ling-chan how," she explained. "Nakuru-chan made very pretty angels, but they have all dispaered now."

             Sakura laid down beside her in the white bed and stared up at the sky, where stars gleamed like diamonds and smiled like the sun. "Mei-ling-chan, Nakuru-chan is making snow angels all the time now. Wherever she is, she is playing with you."

So, did you all like? I am so glad to be done with that chapter. The next chapters will be lighter and probably step away from the deeper side of the plot for a while. I know it seems like something is missing between Carol of the Bells and the chapter before it. I did skip I chapter. I'm actually still writing the chapter where S+S gets married and moves to Hong Kong and all so you can look out for that because it should be out soon. I just wanted to have Carol of the Bells out for X-Mas (laughs). Anyway, please leave me a review and tell me what you think. Even if you hated it let me know. -Sorano


End file.
